Love Solutions
by Luz.Azul
Summary: Hermione comienza su vida laboral. Draco comienza su vida. Sintiéndose una caja vacía, decide inmiscuirse en los negocios familiares. Por la escasa experiencia de ambos, se verán obligados a ayudarse, sin saber que la prensa les jugará una mala pasada.
1. Chapter 1

EWE- Spoilers DH

Hola a quien esté del otro lado. Bienvenida al mundo que cree dentro del mundo previamente imaginado por JK Rowling. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.

Aclaración: en esta ficción no han muerto Fred Weasley, ni Nynphadora Tonks ni Remus Lupin.

Admiro a JK Rowling, pero me parece que algunas muertes en Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte han sido innecesarias, por eso decidí hacer esta ficción sin tener en cuenta algunos hechos escritos por ella. Por eso también exceptúo el epílogo.

La finalidad de esta ficción es darle un nuevo "epílogo" a la novela original, obviamente, siendo el centro de la misma Draco y Hermione.

* * *

Hermione Granger repetía mentalmente los pasos a seguir para finalizar una operación de Comercio Internacional. Era la primera entrevista de trabajo que tendría luego de su primer año universitario.

Había pasado un año de la guerra y el Mundo Mágico estaba volviendo a su curso normal. Hermione siempre había soñado con ser medimaga; estaba convencida de que ayudar a la gente era su destino y su deseo, pero después de las heridas que la batalla final había dejado en su corazón, no se sentía lista para enfrentar ninguna imagen que implicara sangre o sufrimiento. Por eso se interesó en la economía. Curar un negocio nunca sería lo mismo que curar a una persona, había menos riesgos.

Vivía en un departamento en Londres mágico, lindando Londres Muggle. Quería estar cerca de sus padres, a quienes había devuelto la memoria luego de un mes de finalizada la guerra. Con el ajetreo que le siguió a ésta, no pudo dedicarles mucho tiempo, o no tanto como los tres deseaban, lo que la impulsó a decidir mantenerse cerca de ellos.

Sus amigos continuaban con sus vidas, siendo ahora el peor enemigo del trío, la prensa. Una vez finalizada la batalla los medios se abalanzaban sobre ellos en busca de respuestas. El amarillismo era uno de los principales protagonistas de estos tiempos. A fin de escapar de él, Harry, los Weasley y Hermione se habían tomado unas largas vacaciones financiadas por el Ministerio, al mando del cual se encontraba actualmente Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Luego de estas, Harry y Ron se enlistaron en la Academia de Aurores, donde fueron rápidamente aceptados, salteando una o dos pruebas de ingreso. Ambos habían intentado convencer a Hermione de que siguiera el mismo camino, pero nuevamente, era más de lo que ella podía soportar. De todas maneras, la distancia profesional era antagónica con la cercanía personal, ya que luego de todo lo sufrido, definitivamente la amistad era irrompible entre ellos. Este hecho había sido probado por Hermione luego de intentar un amorío con Ron que había durado el lapso de las vacaciones, para acabar antes de que ambos siguieran sus caminos. Obviamente, la amistad seguía intacta, ya que ambos ponían todo su empeño en mantenerla así. A quienes no les había sucedido lo mismo era a Harry y Ginny, quienes luego de la guerra habían retomado su relación, y Hermione estaba segura de que la estabilidad y el amor era lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos.

Las ofertas de trabajo habían llovido ante Hermione una vez finalizada la guerra, ya que luego de su valentía y su amistad con Harry Potter, su inteligencia era su rasgo más conocido. Aún así, no había aceptado ninguna de ellas, ya que a su entender, sería irresponsable de su parte abalanzarse sobre el mercado laboral con su escaso conocimiento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que luego de la guerra, la economía estaba en crisis. Por eso había decidido terminar por lo menos el primer año de su Licenciatura en Ciencias Económicas y Empresas Mágicas, y después, tal vez, aceptar una oferta de trabajo.

Pues esa oferta no tardó mucho en llegar, y allí se encontraba, en el gran hall de la consultora de negocios W&M Magic Solutions que requería sus servicios. No estaba segura de ser la persona adecuada para el trabajo, pero estaba dispuesta a poner lo mejor de sí. La guerra le había enseñado a Hermione a relajarse y a disfrutar más de algunos momentos de su vida. Estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de fallar. Estaba segura de que su reputación era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar un error laboral, aunque sonara soberbio viniendo de ella.

La entrevista fue y vino sin nada interesante, ya que el supuesto jefe estaba más interesado en saber detalles de la guerra y de su amistad con Harry Potter que de su historial académico. Hermione fue inmediatamente aceptada y el lunes siguiente sería incorporada a la empresa.

No estaba segura de que le gustara que el mundo le abriera las puertas sin antes preguntar quién era, pero tenía confianza en sí misma, y sabía que se esmeraría para realmente merecer el empleo. De lo contrario, las malas lenguas no esperarían en tratarla de facilista.

* * *

La semana transcurrió rápidamente para Hermione entre preparativos para su trabajo, expectativas y reuniones con sus amigos, quienes estaban algo preocupados por ella porque había explotado su primer año universitario, ya que había rendido todas las materias que le correspondían y la mitad correspondientes al año siguiente. Aunque era una actitud muy propia de ella, todos estaban seguros de que no era necesario sobre exigirse.

El domingo anterior a su primer día laboral fue tomado por Hermione como una oportunidad para actualizarse con la economía del mundo mágico y Muggle. El último también le interesaba, porque además de ser el mundo de sus padres, también estaba en crisis. Obviamente, en menor medida que el mágico; Londres Muggle había sufrido los destrozos de la guerra, los cuales habían sido adjudicados a catástrofes naturales. El ministro Muggle tenía reuniones periódicas con Kingsley, de quien además recibía importantes ayudas económicas soportadas por el ministerio. Lógicamente, solo el trío y los más allegados al ministro de la Magia contaban con esta información. La prensa solo tenía algunos detalles -la mayoría de ellos irrelevantes- de la ayuda que el ministerio estaba otorgando. Sabiendo que carecían de información completa y picante, los reporteros acampaban a diario frente a la casa y la oficina del ministro, en busca de alguna pista que pudiera ser parte de la tapa de la edición matutina. Tal era el hambre de noticias que en dos o tres ocasiones Hermione había amanecido con un cuerpo entero de reporteros frente a su puerta, a lo cual debían sumarse las cuatro historias amorosas que se le habían adjudicado con compañeros de la Universidad.

Las persecuciones eran parte de la vida diaria de Harry, si por la prensa fuera, a esta altura del año ya tendría dos hijos.

Hermione nunca olvidaría su indigestión al ver el titular de aquella mañana a principios de año que aseguraba que Ginny estaba embarazada de Harry. Recuerda haber estado tomando café y haberlo escupido todo sobre el periódico para luego seguir atragantada durante cinco minutos. Se había dirigido inmediatamente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y había sentado a Harry antes de informarle lo que la prensa había comunicado.

- ¡Hola Hermione! –había exclamado Harry con sorpresa al ver a su amiga en su puerta a las 07:30 de la mañana. – Sucedió algo?

- Eh… no… bueno, sí. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí, por supuesto. Lo siento.

Hermione se había apresurado al interior y con el periódico en mano se dirigió a la cocina, con Harry siguiéndola de cerca. Una vez que hubieron llegado, Hermione se había sentado y le había pedido a Harry que hiciera lo mismo. Éste la había mirado con intriga, pero nunca desconfiaría de Hermione, y las aventuras que habían compartido juntos, le habían enseñado a no abalanzarse sobre ella con miles de preguntas.

- Quiero que tomes aire profundamente y que escuches con atención, ¿de acuerdo? –Había pedido Hermione.

- Sí… claro…

- Harry, la prensa dijo en la edición matutina que estás esperando un hijo con Ginny. No sé si es verdad. Si lo es, la información se ha filtrado, y te mataré por no decirmel… - Hermione simplemente no había querido continuar porque su amigo le había arrancado el periódico de las manos y su mirada estaba pasando rápidamente por las cortas líneas de la primera plana.

- Voy a matarlos. –Era todo lo que Harry había dicho. Luego se había levantado, transfigurado su ropa en algo decente para salir a la calle y había dejado a Hermione sola en su cocina.

La segunda ocasión que esta noticia había sido escrita ya no había sido tan sorpresiva y la gente simplemente la había ignorado.

En fin, los diarios no eran lo más creíble en el mundo actual, ni mencionar a las revistas del corazón, pero no por eso podía dejar de comprarlos y leerlos. Había que saber leer entre líneas y sonsacar la poca información útil que brindaban.

* * *

El día lunes Hermione amaneció más temprano de lo necesario, pero los nervios no le permitieron permanecer en la cama. Se duchó, desayunó y se preparó para el gran comienzo. Partió hacia su destino con el tiempo suficiente como para llegar media hora antes aún yendo caminando.

Fue recibida por el señor Winston, el mismo que la había entrevistado y quien era el jefe de su sector. En realidad, los tiempos exigían todo de las consultoras, de manera que los sectores estrictamente divididos de antaño eran ahora un gran grupo que colaboraba como podía para responder a las inquietudes de sus clientes.

El día transcurrió para Hermione empapándose de información, reteniéndola toda en su mente. La lista de clientes era inmensa, y la lista de los problemas de cada uno de ellos era aún más larga que la anterior. Hermione fue asistida por Maggie y Jack, quienes hacía quince y veinte años, respectivamente, que trabajaban en la empresa. Ambos eran hijos de Muggles y tenían una excelente relación laboral, y unidos por el miedo que sufrieron durante la guerra y por trabajar ahora en el mismo sector (al igual que el resto de los empleados), lo laboral pasó a personal, y eran actualmente una pareja de cuarenta y tantos años. Ambos acogieron a Hermione y, además de enseñarle, se dedicaron todo el día a elogiarla por su rapidez mental, aún careciendo de experiencia.

Para el mediodía, Hermione supo que junto con ella habían entrado otros dos jóvenes, Mike Alley y Roger Incam; lo cual aliviaba a Hermione, ya que, aunque ambos eran algo mayores que ella, también eran inexpertos en el área. La hora del almuerzo fue relajante para todos y colaboró para que los nuevos empleados se integraran al ya formado y maduro grupo laboral.

- Estoy segura de que más de uno aquí te aceptará rápidamente. –El comentario de Maggie sorprendió a Hermione por completo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –La expresión inocente de Hermione realmente convenció a Maggie, a lo que esta respondió:

- Los nuevos jóvenes están en este momento teniendo una guerra de miradas para probar quién de ellos te devorará primero. –Maggie rió deliberadamente ante la expresión atónita de Hermione y agregó, -Ya no eres una niña Hermione. Los hombres lo notan también.-

Después de dar el golpe de gracia, Maggie siguió comiendo como si la conversación no hubiese existido y Hermione miró a su alrededor comprobando que ésta tenía razón, por lo que se excusó y se dirigió al baño a cerrar un botón de su blusa y a alargar su pollera. No quería dar una mala impresión en su primer día de trabajo. Quería que primero la miraran por sus ideas, no por su escote. En cuanto a la falda, no había mucho por hacer. En realidad no era corta. Llegaba a sus rodillas, y comparado con sus otras compañeras, Susan y Annie, que hacía dos años trabajaban allí, ella estaba íntegramente cubierta.

Susan y Annie le habían agradado, pero por algún motivo no le generaban confianza. La forma en que miraban al mundo, y las sonrisas falsas que echaban por los pasillos despertaban un par de alertas en Hermione. Aún así, ella estaba dispuesta a ignorarlas siempre y cuando fuera posible. En todo caso, su relación solo debía ser laboral.

* * *

- Padre, juro que seré capaz de hacerlo. Sé que cuentas con el personal y la ayuda externa suficiente para entrenarme en poco tiempo y ponerme a cargo de una de las empresas -

- Draco, debes comprender que la guerra solo dejó crisis y malas críticas para los Malfoy, y las empresas no son juguetes ni medios para obtener insumos a precio de costo.

- Sabes que no quiero dirigir la empresa de insumos de Quidditch por eso… Realmente quiero crecer en el ámbito económico e integrarme a los negocios familiares. Sólo piensa que soy usuario de insumos de Quidditch. Si me entrenas puedo aportar buenas ideas. Sabes que hacen falta si queremos comenzar la nueva temporada con números positivos.

- No has hecho nada para merecerlo durante todo el año. En vez de interiorizarte y presentarte en las juntas semanales, te has tomado unas largas vacaciones

- Él las necesitaba Lucius. –Intervino Narcissa por primera vez.

- Padre, lamento tener que recordarte que sí pude hacerme cargo de varias de tus funciones mientras estabas en prisión. No lo olvides. –Draco aún tenía pesadillas por sus vivencias de los tiempos de guerra. Haber tenido al señor Tenebroso en su casa, en el mismo comedor en el que actualmente se encontraban, había dejado grandes secuelas en el joven, y las imágenes de las muertes y torturas no podían ser borradas de su mente -aún luego de la remodelación y redecoración de su madre-, así como nunca sería borrada la marca que llevaba en el brazo.

- No lo olvido, Draco. –La frase fue acompañada de desdén, y luego aflojó su mirada y respiró hondo antes de dirigirse a su esposa. – Y también nosotros necesitábamos vacaciones Narcissa, y sin embargo aquí estuvimos, poniéndole la cara a todo lo que se nos vino encima.-

- Hagamos un trato padre. –Ante esto, Lucius dirigió una mirada helada a su hijo, pero luego de la guerra, Draco Malfoy rara vez temía a su padre. –Asistiré a todas las reuniones que tú propongas durante el tiempo que tú quieras, no superior a tres meses. Luego de ese período estaré al frente de una de las empresas junto a ti, y a partir de ahí, veremos cómo continua la historia.-

- Lucius, él merece esta oportunidad. La guerra también lo azotó a él, y ahora está dispuesto a tomar responsabilidades. También es una oportunidad para ti. Podrías descansar, creo que es algo que ambos merecemos, tu mismo lo has dicho. –Draco amaba a su madre. Hacía un mes que conversaba el tema con ella y estaba seguro de que pondría una o dos fichas a su favor. De todas maneras, evitó intercambiar una mirada de complicidad. Sabía que su padre la notaría, como también sabía que después de esta intervención sus deseos serían cumplidos.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado!

No sé ustedes, pero yo suelo juzgar una historia por los reviews que tiene antes de leerla. Espero que colaboren con ellos. Me parecería inútil seguir esta ficción si no hay nadie para leerla. Si la leíste y te gustó, por favor, hacémelo saber, pero sobre todo, me interesa una crítica constructiva, ya que es la primera vez que escribo en Fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Realmente intenté aguantar este capítulo antes de subirlo. Quería esperar al menos una semana, pero teniendolo escrito me fue imposible. Para mi mala suerte, y la buena de ustedes, también tengo el tres escrito, y no sé cuánto voy a soportar!

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Love Solutions

_CAPÍTULO 2_

Después de dos semanas de trabajo de oficina y de atender asuntos menores, el señor Winston se dirigió a Hermione y le pidió que lo asista en la primera reunión importante desde su ingreso. A pesar de la primera mala impresión, Hermione encontró en su jefe a una persona sorprendentemente inteligente y comprensiva. Él no tenía problemas en transformar el lugar de trabajo en una clase estilo Hogwarts cuando Hermione no podía seguirlo con algo, lo cual de todas maneras, raras veces ocurría. No se podía decir lo mismo de algunos de sus compañeros. Mike aún no podía comprender algunas cuestiones, y la sabelotodo que Hermione aún llevaba dentro se empeñaba en dedicar su tiempo a una buena explicación. Annie intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero por algún motivo, Mike siempre parecía comprender cuando era Hermione quien se dirigía a él.

El señor Winston reunió a Hermione, Maggie, Roger, Mike, Jack, Susan, y Annie en una gran sala de reuniones. La inmensa mesa redonda tenía pergaminos y plumas de diversos colores ubicados en cada posición. El señor Winston les indicó con su mano que tomaran asiento y comenzó las explicaciones pertinentes al caso. Junto con ellas, comenzaron los problemas de Hermione.

- La reunión para la que necesito su asistencia está planeada para mañana a las nueve de la mañana, por lo cual aún tenemos la hora del almuerzo y el resto de la tarde para que puedan interiorizarse. –El señor Winston hizo una pausa y dedicó una mirada a cada uno de ellos antes de continuar. - Malfoy Enterprises es uno de nuestros principales clientes…-

Hermione estaba segura de que el señor Winston se estaba dirigiendo a ella de entre los otros presentes en la sala, pero sus sentidos parecían haberse bloqueado momentáneamente. Estaba intentando comprender y reaccionar ante el hecho de que en escasas horas (un día era extremadamente escaso para la ocasión) se vería obligada a ver y a ayudar a Malfoy, padre o hijo; no sabía cuál, pero no importaba, ni sabría especificar cuál de ellos sería peor.

Repentinamente, Hermione se levantó de la gran mesa redonda y se dirigió al baño, dejando atrás los gritos del señor Winston y las miradas perplejas de sus compañeros. Los Malfoy, sólo despertaban malos recuerdos en ella. Mientras corría, las imágenes de la tortura que había sufrido en manos de Bellatrix invadieron su mente.

Maggie se levantó detrás de ella y la siguió, abrazándola inmediatamente tras llegar a su lado. Ella comprendía todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione, pues era lo mismo que había sentido durante muchos años, y varios meses luego de la guerra. Los Malfoy siempre habían sido gente a la cual temer, sobre todo si tu sangre era juzgada por ellos.

- Sé lo que sientes Hermione. También lo sentí durante mucho tiempo. Pero ya no. Los Malfoy y su reputación han sido arruinados por la guerra. A ellos no les conviene juzgar a la gente como nosotros. Créeme, la reunión será más difícil para ellos que para ti. Aunque sientan lo mismo que antes, ya no son tan libres de expresarlo como antes. Las miradas están puestas sobre todas las familias de sangre pura, y todos ellos están pagando con millones de galleons y obras benéficas el precio de haber estado del lado tenebroso. – Maggie le hablaba a Hermione con ternura y comprensión, y esta, acostumbrada a los tiempos de guerra, cambió rápidamente su actitud. Sus palabras eran lógicas. Más de la mitad de los apellidos de los pertenecientes a Slytherin habían quedado defenestrados, y la prensa colaboraba a diario en hundirlos más. Los jóvenes como Malfoy estaban hoy en día corriendo cuesta arriba para reposicionarse. Hermione sabía de todas maneras que Malfoy en particular, se había tomado unas largas vacaciones, por eso no estaba segura de que lo encontraría en la reunión, y esperaba, que no fuera así. Aún así, teniendo en cuenta la ayuda que Narcissa Malfoy había proporcionado a Harry en la batalla final, Hermione estaba dispuesta a darles una oportunidad. Después de ese comportamiento, ella comprendió que al menos corría algo de bondad por las venas de los Malfoy.

Tras diez minutos de respirar hondo, Hermione logró reponerse y decidió enfrentar la reunión nuevamente. En la amplia sala de reuniones, la joven notó que sus compañeros se habían reposicionado, y ahora su asiento se encontraba entre Mike y Roger. Miró a Maggie de reojo, y tras ver su media sonrisa y sonrojarse, tomo asiento de todas maneras.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione? –Le preguntó el señor Winston con comprensión en los ojos.

- Sí señor, discúlpeme.

- Está bien, no hay problema. Retomaré la charla donde la habíamos dejado. Malfoy Enterprises constaba de cuatro subdivisiones, dos de las cuales han sido vendidas para arreglar los estragos de la guerra. Las que no han sido vendidas se dedican a la comercialización de insumos para el Quidditch y a la elaboración y venta de pociones curativas. La primera de ellas está actualmente sufriendo grandes pérdidas, ya que, como todos sabemos, el Quidditch ha suspendido su actividad durante todo el año. Igualmente, el año entrante el deporte reiniciará, y esperamos que las ventas se dupliquen con respecto a las de la última temporada. ¿Alguna duda?

- ¿Por qué los Malfoy no han vendido esta empresa, sabiendo que generaría pérdidas durante tanto tiempo? –Preguntó Mike.

- Porque nosotros no se lo recomendamos. El Quidditch siempre ha movido millones. Un año de malos números no representa nada para los Malfoy, en circunstancias normales, lógicamente. Con la venta de las otras dos empresas ellos pudieron hacer frente a un mal año. ¿Algo más?

- ¿Qué sucede con la otra empresa? –Preguntó Roger.

- Es la que está manteniendo a la familia en pie –Intervino Jack. - Durante y luego de la guerra, han sido los principales proveedores del mundo mágico.

- ¿Cuál es el problema de los Malfoy ahora mismo? ¿Por qué vienen? –Era lo que más preocupaba a Hermione. Ya estaba enterada de la situación de Malfoy Enterprises. No le importaban ellos en particular, pero sí la economía del mundo mágico. Según los diarios, Malfoy Enterprises estaba saliendo con éxito y rapidez de la crisis.

- Sus problemas están en realidad, relacionados con su imagen…

- ¿Y por qué no buscan a un asesor de relaciones públicas?

Ante la interrupción de Hermione, el señor Winston mostró un leve rastro de cansancio. Era obvio para él que la niña odiaba a los Malfoy, pero de todas maneras tendría que tratar con ellos. Estaba seguro de que todos sus clientes de sangre pura, o la mayoría de ellos, estarían dispuestos a tratar todos sus casos con la señorita Granger. Mostrarse con ella contribuiría increíblemente a mejorar la imagen de los Malfoy, sobre todo si estaban dispuestos a recibir su asesoramiento.

No lo había hablado con Lucius Malfoy, pero suponía que siendo un hombre tan inteligente, él notaría la soga que el señor Winston estaba enviando para su salvación. Esperaba que el pequeño Malfoy no interpusiera sus caprichos ante los negocios. No por nada W&M Magic Solutions era la más famosa de todas las consultoras londinenses.

- No lo hacen porque confían en nosotros, señorita Granger. Están seguros de que podemos resolver todos sus problemas, y así lo haremos. Además, el señor Malfoy necesita ayuda para preparar a su hijo en los negocios familiares. Y nosotros estamos para servirlos, sin importar el campo en el que necesiten colaboración.

Hermione entendió el mensaje, por lo que cerró su boca y se dedicó a escuchar durante el resto de la reunión. Tratar con los Malfoy no sería fácil, pero era su trabajo, y cuanto más supiera, más podría colaborar, por lo que la reunión del día siguiente, con algo de suerte y viento a favor, terminaría más rápido.

El día había sido agotador para Hermione, pero así y todo, no dudó en pedirle a Maggie que le diera los archivos de los Malfoy correspondientes a un período de diez años.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres todos estos papeles? –Había preguntado Maggie mientras encogía al tamaño de un monedero todos los pergaminos que había en uno de los cajones de la habitación de archivos. –No hay manera de que puedas leerlos en una noche. ¿No sería mejor que descanses? Nadie espera que manejes por completo la reunión de mañana, niña. Su propósito es que conozcas a los clientes y sus problemas, no que des cátedra sobre su historia. De todas maneras, no hay manera de que llegues a leer todo esto. Debes descansar.

Hermione agradecía su preocupación, pero era una persona difícil de convencer. –Solo debes saber leer para poder abarcar todo, Maggie. Descuida, tendré el tiempo suficiente para leerlo, practicarlo y descansar. –No era enteramente verdad, solo el café la ayudaría, lo que implicaba pocas horas de sueño, pero de otra forma, no sabia si Maggie le daría todo.

Aunque no le creyó, porque lo que Hermione prometía era humanamente imposible, Maggie le dio los archivos y con una mirada preocupada se retiró del salón. Hermione los observó y los introdujo en su bolsillo. Le esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

Siendo la hora de la cena, Draco Malfoy se encontraba agotado. Estaba seguro de que sus neuronas habían explotado horas atrás, y aún así había continuado almacenando información

- ¿Te encuentras bien Draco?

- Sí madre, sólo algo cansado.

- Lucius, te dije que no explotaras al niño.

- Él ya no es un niño, Narcissa. Si quiere ser parte del negocio deberá esforzarse. No puede presentarse a la reunión de mañana sin saber nada de negocios.

Narcissa no comentó nada al respecto porque sus modales no se lo permitían en la mesa. No le importaban los negocios familiares. Quería ser feliz y que su hijo también lo fuera. Draco quería ingresar al mundo económico, y así lo haría, pero su madre no quería que muriera en el intento. Le dirigió una mirada preocupada y le sugirió que se retirara a su habitación para comenzar el día con las energías renovadas. Más tarde hablaría con Lucius para asegurarse que cuidara de Draco.

- Tienes razón madre. Hasta mañana –Besó a su madre en la mejilla y asintió en dirección a su padre a modo de despedida, para luego dirigirse a su habitación. En el camino le dedicó muy pocos pensamientos a la reunión del día siguiente. La verdad era que Draco estaba buscando algo. No sabía que era, pero no lo había encontrado en sus vacaciones ni en su hogar, así que se imaginó que tal vez un trabajo llenaría un poco su vida.

Luego de la guerra muchos de sus compañeros y de los allegados de su familia habían escapado fuera de Inglaterra por temor a las represalias de la Justicia. Por su buen comportamiento y la asistencia de su madre en la batalla final, su familia se había salvado de una estadía en Azkaban, pero no así de aportar los millones de galleons que habían entregado al ministerio para colaborar con la reconstrucción de Londres. Habían prometido un buen comportamiento y unas diez veces en un mismo mes habían recibido a los Aurors en su mansión para que la revisaran y libraran de objetos de magia negra. Por supuesto, no habían encontrado ninguno, porque su padre ya los había vendido todos, al igual que había vendido dos de las empresas para cubrir sus gastos y mantener el mismo estilo de vida que llevaban previo a la guerra.

Draco se dispuso a dormir, o intentar hacerlo. Estaba ansioso, la prensa se abalanzaría sobre ellos cuando se dirigieran a la consultora el día siguiente, al igual que lo hacían cada vez que alguno de ellos salía de la casa. Todos estaban cansados del amarillismo, y las obras benéficas eran ignoradas por los reporteros. Su familia había invertido millones, y había perdido otros tantos. Draco estaba impaciente por conocer a los idiotas que habían asesorado a su padre. Él no sabía nada de negocios, pero estaba seguro de que más de una de las decisiones que se habían tomado eran erróneas. Con pensamientos de algo de odio y otro tanto de rencor hacia el mundo, Draco Malfoy entró en conflictuados sueños esa noche.

En realidad no tenía idea de lo que el día siguiente, y muchos más después de él, le deparaban.

* * *

N/A: Sé que este capítulo carece un poco de información relevante, pero era una introducción necesaria, espero que no me odien!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! bienvenidas nuevamente! estoy muy contenta con la cantidad de visitantes que tiene esta pequeña y recién nacida ficción. Por favor, recuerden que para mí es muy importante la opinión y acepto cualquier crítica constructiva.

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Love Solutions

_Capítulo 3_

Draco se levantó más temprano de lo normal esa mañana para poder dedicarle a su imagen más tiempo del que requería. Por momentos estaba seguro de que su madre había querido una niña en vez de a él, pero ya que él había venido al mundo, ella se había empeñado en dedicarle tanto tiempo a su imagen como lo haría con una. Había aprendido a convivir con eso, y en días como hoy, inclusive lo agradecía. Acostumbraba lucir elegante, pero se consideraba lo suficientemente flexible para lograr lucir serio para la ocasión. Su cometido no sería difícil. Su armario estaba repleto de trajes de alta costura y su madre había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que prepararan diez de ellos, de manera que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de elegir. No tuvo mucho que pensar, eligió un clásico azul oscuro, y su elegante túnica negra y dejó todo el atuendo preparado para dirigirse a la mesa. Allí, se encontró con su madre tomando té y con su padre leyendo el periódico. Los elfos inmediatamente sirvieron su desayuno tradicional y dejaron sobre la mesa su edición matutina de El Profeta.

- Creo que estás olvidando algo, Draco. –dijo Narcissa, dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

Draco, que ya estaba enfrascado en su lectura, intentó comprender la mirada de su madre. –Lo siento madre, buenos día. Tengo la mente en otra cosa.

- Eso no es un problema si estás mentalizándote para la reunión de hoy. ¿Ya tienes tu atuendo preparado?

- Así es, padre. ¿A qué hora debemos partir?

- A las nueve comienza la reunión, pero siempre llego media hora antes para poder conversar con el señor Winston. Preferiría mantener esa costumbre.

- De acuerdo. Solo debo vestirme.

- Intenta que esta vez no te lleve dos horas. Tardas más que tu madre.

Narcissa le dirigió una mirada cómplice cubierta con una de reproche. Sabía que su esposo no estaba criticándola, ni tampoco a Draco. Era una queja que solía tener, pero los años le habían enseñado a acostumbrarse. Se quejaba más por costumbre que porque realmente le molestara que su familia tardara en alistarse. Lo que ni madre ni hijo sabían, era que Lucius Malfoy normalmente les informaba que las reuniones a las que debían asistir comenzaban una hora antes de la hora realmente pactada. De esta manera, se aseguraba llegar siempre a tiempo. Nadie creería que realmente los Malfoy fueran impuntuales. En esta ocasión no aplicaría ese método, pero en realidad, era ya una costumbre.

* * *

Hermione se miró al espejo y se maldijo por carecer de maquillaje Muggle y por nunca haber escuchado a Lavender Brown cuando intentaba enseñarle hechizos que cumplieran el mismo fin.

Tras bañarse se dirigió a la cocina, donde sabía que encontraría la edición semanal de Corazón de Bruja. Por supuesto que compraba esa revista. Era su secreto más profundo, ni sus mejores amigos lo sabían, y de todas maneras, tampoco le creerían. Pero para ella representaba un material de lectura interesante en momentos de ocio. Las estupideces que podían leerse en esa revista superaban a Hermione de a momentos, pero la mayoría de las veces las noticias le parecían de lo más graciosas. El noventa por ciento de los artículos era mentira, pero servían para entretenerla, y en momentos como este podían salvar su vida, o al menos su presencia. Este tipo de revistas siempre incluía consejos relacionados con el maquillaje, los peinados, y los atuendos de moda. Y ahí estaba la solución a su problema. Un simple hechizo cubriría sus ojeras y le sacaría el color apagado y amarillento del rostro. Nunca lo había usado, ni pensó que lo usaría, pero siempre había excepciones.

En diez minutos su aspecto había cambiado. De hecho, la idea le había gustado y había usado otros dos hechizos cuyo efecto duraba diez horas para controlar su cabello. Momentos difíciles requerían soluciones desesperadas, y jamás lo admitiría, pero había arrancado la hoja de los tips, y definitivamente estaba dispuesta a preparar la poción que terminaría con el cabello dañado. Era una actitud extraña en ella, pero debía estar al nivel que un trabajo serio requería. A partir de ese momento, el cuidado de su imagen personal sería casi obligatorio.

La noche anterior había pasado rápidamente entre tazas de café y archivos. Maggie estaba equivocada si pensaba que no iba a poder abarcarlo todo. Para quien había leído El Profeta a diario desde los once años y tenía la mente tan entrenada como ella, leer diez años de historia económica había sido sencillo.

Mentiría si dijera que había dormido lo necesario, pero era algo más a lo que Hermione estaba acostumbrada. Así que redujo su bostezo y preparó su desayuno.

Mientras bebía su café con leche, Hermione comenzó a ojear El Profeta en busca de información verídica. Las hojas se pasaron rápido y la joven decidió seguir con Corazón de Bruja, que estaba reposando en el rincón más lejano de su mesada. Se levantó y la cogió, pero en el corto trayecto de la mesada a la mesa se le cayó. Obviamente, la falta de sueño estaba afectándola.

Miró con extrañeza que la revista quedó abierta en una página que mostraba una gran fotografía mágica de Draco Malfoy. Se lo veía entrando a su mansión, saludando a su madre. Ambos estaban cargados de paquetes. Tras la imagen, seguía una nota dedicada a él con una extensión de cuatro páginas.

Para cuando Hermione terminó su desayuno, notó que ya había leído tres de las cuatro páginas. No había mucha información relevante. Había un inventario detallado de los obsequios que había traído de Francia tras sus largas vacaciones y se mencionaban algunos detalles de su vida privada.

Malfoy era comparado con los otros jóvenes sangre pura cuyas familias habían salido mejor paradas que la suya tras la guerra. La revista decía que para esta altura de sus vidas, los muchachos de elite ya estaban prometidos en matrimonio. No así el pequeño Draco, como lo llamaba la revista –algo que a Hermione le causó gracia. Aparentemente, ningún padre quería que su hija llevara el apellido. La gloria de antaño no era suficiente para subsanar la mala racha de la familia.

Se mencionaba algo más sobre la redecoración que Narcissa habría realizado en su casa. Hermione imaginaba que para borrar los rastros de la estadía del Señor Tenebroso haría falta tirar abajo la mansión entera. La joven se estremeció cuando los recuerdos de su corto paso por Malfoy Manor la azotaron.

Nunca olvidaría la cara de Bellatrix. Su sonrisa malvada, y su carcajada salvaje e imparable la había perseguido en sueños casi a diario durante más de un mes luego de la guerra. Aún recordaba las expresiones de los dueños de casa. Extrañamente, el dolor de la tortura le había permitido reconocer a los miembros de la familia. Narcissa estaba escuálida, y Hermione recuerda haberla visto girar su cabeza durante la tortura. Lucius parecía superado por la situación, y, definitivamente, había envejecido más de la cuenta gracias a ello. Aún así, había observado la tortura con un rostro inmutable, solo desviando la mirada de vez en cuando para enfocarla en su esposa y su hijo.

Draco, por su parte, se había negado a admitir que eran ellos cuando le ordenaron reconocer a los desconocidos. Si bien nunca había dicho que definitivamente no eran ellos, tampoco lo había afirmado. Hermione recordaba su cara, y de seguro tenía tanto miedo como ella.

Finalmente, Hermione recordaba sus propios gritos, y la imagen de la alfombra del salón en el que estaban. Eso era lo que más recordaba, la textura, el olor y el color, que de verde había pasado a rojo, al rojo de su propia sangre.

El sonido de unos niños pasando por la puerta de su casa la devolvió a la realidad. Hermione volvió su mirada hacia la imagen de Draco Malfoy, cerró la revista y se dirigió a su habitación, limpiando en el trayecto, la única lágrima que corría libremente por su mejilla.

Tras vestirse apresuradamente con un vestido negro ajustado pero simple, Hermione abandonó su casa pensando en el trabajo, para no tener así que pensar en el pasado.

* * *

Al entrar en su oficina, Hermione notó un cambio con respecto al día anterior. Todos estaban extremadamente bien vestidos. Al parecer, la reunión con los Malfoy requería cierta elegancia. Agradecía a Merlín por haber comprado ese vestido y por haber decidido usarlo. En realidad no recordaba haber decidido usarlo exactamente. Había sido un momento de estrés y simplemente había cogido la primera prenda en su armario.

–Vaya, Hermione, que bella estás hoy.

-Gracias Jack, buen día.

-¿Has dormido? Maggie me dijo que sentía culpa por haberte dado los archivos de los Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que he dormido. Gracias por la preocupación.

-¿Cuántas horas dormiste exactamente niña? –Hermione no necesitó voltearse para reconocer la voz de Maggie.

-Las suficientes como para sobrevivir el resto del día. –Dijo Hermione inocentemente y finalmente volteó para saludarla. –¿Me acompañas a devolver los archivos a su lugar?

-Sí, por supuesto. Adelante.

Recorrieron el trayecto en silencio y guardaron las carpetas en el lugar al que pertenecían.

-Son las 8:30. ¿Qué te parece si nos dirigimos directamente a la sala en la que tendrá lugar la reunión?

-De acuerdo. ¿Es la misma de ayer? –Preguntó Hermione.

-No. Las reuniones con los clientes importantes siempre son en la sala uno. Es gigante, pero no utilizamos otra aunque seamos tres personas en la mesa.

-Suenas como si hubieses sido una de esas tres personas.

-Es que así ha sido. El señor Winston, Lucius Malfoy y yo. Era un asunto menor, pero el señor Malfoy se siente cómodo en esa sala. Debe parecerse a alguna en su mansión, o tal vez es claustrofóbico. –Hermione notó el sarcasmo en la voz de Maggie y rió.

* * *

Sebastian, el guardia que cuidaba la entrada de W&M Magic Solutions, miró su reloj y recordó las órdenes directas del señor Winston. Los Malfoy tenían una cita a las nueve de la mañana pero, como de costumbre, llegarían media hora antes. Su deber era acompañarlos hasta el elevador sin preguntas ni revisaciones. Es decir, no tenía que hacer nada.

Tras cinco minutos de conversar con Marian, la recepcionista, los Malfoy ingresaron a la empresa con el mismo aire altivo de siempre y como si aún se comieran al mundo. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, dejando fuera a una multitud de reporteros.

Sebastian y Marian les dieron la bienvenida y, como se les había ordenado, los acompañaron al elevador casi sin intercambiar palabras.

Al ingresar al edificio, ubicado en frente de Gringotts, Draco pudo percibir las huellas de la guerra. Todo Diagon Alley había sido destruido.

El Ministerio aún estaba trabajando en el arreglo de calles y locales. Las empresas más pudientes, como ésta, se habían hecho cargo de su propio arreglo para poder utilizar las instalaciones más rápidamente.

Aún contratando a los mejores trabajadores, y contando con los más caros materiales, había sido imposible recuperar el esplendor que algunos años atrás habían tenido las fachadas de las grandes empresas.

Draco notó que su padre también agradecía el silencio del ascensor.

De alguna manera los reporteros siempre sabían los pasos de la familia. Parecían tener una réplica de la agenda de su padre que se actualizaba mágicamente. Algunos de ellos -la minoría- se dirigía a ellos con amabilidad. Parecía que verdaderamente estaban interesados en una noticia decente. El resto simplemente los empujaba, basureaba, insultaba, y con esos modales, intentaban sacarle alguna respuesta que después pudieran distorsionar.

El elevador hizo un sonido algo chillón cuando llegaron al piso cinco y sus puertas se abrieron, dando paso a un largo pasillo alfombrado.

Ambos caminaron en silencio en dirección a la única puerta que se encontraba en el fondo.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Bienvenido.

-Buenos días, Wendy –Contestó Lucius a la secretaria del señor Winston. –Te presento a Draco, mi hijo.

-Buenos días a ti también. –Draco se sorprendió porque no sintió hostilidad en la voz de la mujer. Aparentemente estaba acostumbrada a tratar con su padre, por lo que no se había impresionado al verlos a ambos.

-Buenos días.

-El señor Winston está esperándolos. Adelante.

Wendy sabía que el señor Malfoy no debía esperar en el hall de recepción. Siempre debía ser atendido inmediatamente, y el señor Winston lo atendería sin importar qué estuviera haciendo. En esta ocasión todo estaba listo para su llegada porque era una cita programada pero, en muchas otras, había llegado de improvisto y toda la empresa se había movido en pocos minutos para satisfacerlo.

Draco entró a la gran oficina y la consideró finamente decorada. La verdad es que raramente observaba la decoración de los lugares a los que entraba; sí revisaba el lugar en busca de peligro. Obviamente, no habría nada allí, pero era un hábito que tal vez nunca perdería.

-¡Buenos días, Lucius! –Dijo quien aparentemente era el señor Winston con entusiasmo.

-Buenos días, Mignor. ¿Cómo has estado?

-En movimiento, viejo amigo, en movimiento. Ha habido cambios en el edificio. Te encontrarás con nuevas caras.

-Confío en tus decisiones, espero que sean caras pensantes.

-Por supuesto que lo son. Estarán presentes hoy. Espero que puedan utilizar la ocasión para aprender una o dos cosas.

Draco observaba la conversación con aburrimiento. Odiaba las charlas sociales. De todas maneras, prefería las de su padre antes que las de su madre.

El codazo de su padre lo devolvió a la realidad y se encontró con el señor Winston sonriendo en su dirección, por lo que supuso que había sido presentado.

-Lo siento, buenos días, señor.

-Puedes llamarme Mignor, muchacho. Me alegro que también tú hayas traído caras nuevas, Lucius. Aparentemente estamos en tiempos de renovación y cambio. –dijo el señor Winston ante la falta de reacción de Draco, pero siguió sonriéndole.

-Como te dije en mi carta, Draco debe aprender antes de introducirse en los negocios familiares.

-Es una buena decisión, Lucius. Siéntense, por favor.

Padre e hijo tomaron asiento frente al gran escritorio de madera.

-¿Desean tomar algo?

-No, gracias Mignor, acabamos de desayunar, ¿verdad, Draco?

-Así es padre. Yo tampoco quiero nada, gracias.

La conversación siguió, y los oídos de Draco cada vez se alejaban más de ella. Su mente vagaba hacia otros lados.

Estaba buscando llenar los huecos de su vida. Entrar al gran edificio en el que se encontraba le hacía pensar que el negocio familiar no era el lugar correcto para continuar la búsqueda que había iniciado en sus vacaciones.

Este lugar era igual a todos los otros que frecuentaba. Grande, impresionante, y con mucha gente dispuesta a lamerle los pies y a mantener conversaciones idiotas.

Estaba seguro de que sí encontraría un desafío, al igual que lo había encontrado en Hogwarts cada vez que debía ejecutar correctamente un hechizo o preparar una poción. Aprender era un desafío por sí solo pero, tal vez, no era lo que necesitaba.

Draco estaba solo, inclusive cuando estaba rodeado de gente. No había nadie dispuesto a aceptarlo, y no tenía amigos de verdad. Sus padres habían hecho solo una fiesta en este año porque el mundo mágico aún estaba de duelo. Nunca habían tenido una asistencia tan baja. Ni una décima parte de los invitados había ido, y eso demostró que ni todo el dinero del mundo -que, de hecho, ya no tenían tanto- bastaría para reposicionarlos socialmente. Eso significaba que el dinero de "papi" ya no compraría amigos.

Por eso, su padre había optado por una alianza económica. No era algo que Draco supiera porque su padre se lo hubiera dicho, pero las paredes de la mansión escuchaban.

En realidad, su elfina personal, Duppy le daba informes diarios. Era un acuerdo que tenían más que nada porque compartir esos secretos era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo para alguien cuya vida estaba vacía.

Nunca creyó que así sería, pero su única amiga era esa elfina. Cuando su padre -por alguna razón que desconocía- liberó a Dobby, compró a Duppy y le designó como única tarea que cuidara de él.

No habían tenido relación alguna hasta que, con algo de temor, Duppy se había acercado a él y lo había cuidado cuando la Marca Tenebrosa había sido grabada en su brazo. Fue el primer acercamiento, y Draco no sabe si lo hubiese permitido en otras circunstancias.

Su madre siempre agradecía la intervención y, en más de una ocasión, le había ordenado a Duppy que cuidara de él.

Cuando el señor Tenebroso había utilizado su mansión como cuartel general de los mortífagos, Narcissa había intentado evitar que Draco presenciara algunas escenas. Al no poder estar ella misma con él, ya que debía quedarse al lado de su esposo, Duppy siempre era la primera a quien acudía.

Además, nunca podía consolar a su hijo cuando era torturado, ni cuando las imágenes de una tortura habían sido psicológicamente muy fuertes. Por eso, también confiaba a Duppy esa tarea.

Draco estaba recordando última charla con la elfina en el jardín de la mansión. Ella estaba ansiosa por recibir el regalo que le había traído de Francia, sólo le rogaba que no fuera una prenda. De lo contrario, moriría de angustia. Draco le había comprado bombones franceses y un juego de mesa mágico parecido al ajedrez pero con piezas de cristal. Entre los dos habían agotado los juegos de la mansión.

La verdad era que los regalos de Duppy habían sido los más caros que había comprado. Algunos años atrás, se habría burlado de cualquier persona que confesara esa actitud hacia un elfo doméstico.

Draco fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque el señor Winston había subido su voz para devolverlo a la realidad. Estaba parado frente a él con una carpeta en la mano y su padre también estaba parándose. La mirada que le dirigió le demostró que estaban esperando lo mismo de él.

El señor Winston fue el primero en salir del despacho y su padre aprovechó la ocasión para dirigirse a él.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Draco? -Dijo con furia.

-Estaba... estaba recordando las estadísticas que repasamos ayer.

-No juegues conmigo, niño. Presta atención. Nuestro apellido está lo suficientemente pisoteado como para que encima me hagas quedar como un idiota.

-Lo siento, padre. -Draco agachó la cabeza porque sabía que su padre no le había creído su excusa. Él simplemente nunca lo entendería.

Aparentemente su actitud había conformado a su padre, que miró hacia adelante y apuró el paso para alcanzar al señor Mignor. Éste ya había pasado el escritorio de Wendy y estaba por alcanzar el elevador.

Una vez dentro de este, el señor Winston presionó el botón dos. En poco tiempo llegaron, y tras el mismo ruido chillón que antes, la puerta se abrió. El primero en salir fue Draco.

Si tan solo hubiese esperado medio segundo para poner un pie fuera, los hechos que sucedieron a continuación no hubiesen ocurrido.

Una oleada de rizos marrones se cayó sobre él, empujándolo hacia adentro, lo que provocó un efecto dominó, y los tres adultos dentro del elevador terminaron pegados contra la pared trasera.

La melena de rizos marrones nunca volteó a pedir perdón, y dejó un extraño olor impregnado en el atuendo de Draco antes de seguir corriendo.

-¿Es esa una de tus nuevas adquisiciones, Mignor?

-Creo que sí. Lo siento. ¿Está bien señor Malfoy?

Para variar, Draco no contestó, pero esta vez no fue por distracción. Su cabeza estaba asomándose por el elevador.

Antes de que las puertas del cubículo se cierren, Draco llegó a ver la cabeza de quien lo había empujado, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un rostro extrañamente familiar.

* * *

N/A: Cinco Reviews para un pronto upload!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Bienvenidas nuevamente. Espero que les guste la historia hasta acá. Quisiera saber más de ustedes. Veo mucha gente pasar por aquí, pero no tengo manera de saber quiénes son si no me lo dicen. Espero que se comuniquen conmigo para decirme qué les parece la ficción.

¡Muchas gracias a Liax-ws por seguirme y a Bendleshnitz por ser una excelente beta!

happy reading!

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 4_

Hermione, Maggie, Roger y Mike ya habían acondicionado la sala de reuniones. Ella estaba muriendo de nervios y, para calmarse, decidió poner sus manos en acción y comenzó a ayudar a Maggie, quien estaba llenando cada vaso con agua fresca. Definitivamente, a veces la cura era peor que la enfermedad. La joven volcó todo el contenido de una jarra sobre la mesa y, ante la desesperación, corrió fuera de la habitación.

–Iré por un trapo. –Gritó a sus compañeros, y no llegó a escuchar los gritos en respuesta.

–¿Por qué no usó su varita?

–Creo que está muy nerviosa como para razonar querido. –Contestó Maggie a Jack, y el resto del grupo asintió. Con un movimiento de su varita, Mike limpió el agua y cambió los pergaminos que habían sido afectados.

No había pensado que encontrar un trapo sería tan difícil. ¿Con qué limpiaba la gente en este lugar?

La respuesta vino a su mente inconscientemente. Con su varita, ¡por supuesto! Hermione giró y volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos, regañándose por haber sido tan estúpida.

Estaba lista para esta reunión. Probablemente más que la mayoría de sus compañeros. No había motivos para que esté nerviosa.

Los hechos que sucedieron a continuación fueron de lo más desafortunados.

Hermione seguía corriendo por el pasillo y, al momento de llegar a la altura del elevador, se asustó por el ruido que éste despidió, y en vez de moverse hacia la pared opuesta, se tambaleó hacia las puertas que comenzaban a abrirse. Estaba segura de que había visto la cabeza del señor Winston y otras dos brillantes como el oro al momento de impactar contra un cuerpo macizo.

No se detuvo para disculparse. El único pensamiento en su mente era que su jefe la mataría.

El día anterior le había dejado en claro que los Malfoy eran uno de sus mejores clientes, y ella acababa de empujar a uno de ellos, siendo nueva y "sangre sucia". ¡Qué desgracia!

Como si nada hubiese sucedido, Hermione respiró hondo y miró hacia atrás. Definitivamente, a quien había empujado era a Draco Malfoy, y su cabeza estaba por ser apretada por las dos puertas del ascensor. Hermione ahogó su grito y entró a la habitación con el número uno en la puerta. Se sentó -o mejor dicho- se arrojó sobre una de las sillas y ante la mirada inquietante de todos los presentes, se hundió en ella y se mantuvo en silencio.

* * *

Draco Malfoy puso en su rostro una máscara inmutable y estiró su atuendo antes de poner un pie fuera del ascensor nuevamente. Definitivamente no había sido un buen comienzo. No sabía qué tipo de relación tenía su padre con el señor Winston, pero parecía bastante amigable, por eso se cuidó de expresar su mal humor.

Los tres adultos salieron del elevador y giraron hacia la izquierda.

El señor Winston entró primero y los Malfoy lo siguieron de cerca.

-Como siempre, la sala número uno está reservada para ti, Lucius. -En los tres segundos que habían pasado desde el empujón hasta ahora, el señor Winston había sorprendido a Draco por su creatividad para disculparse de mil maneras. Al parecer, ahora estaba dispuesto a encontrar otra manera de chuparle el culo a su padre.

-Muy bien, Mignor. Espero que tus pequeños retoños se comporten.

-Por supuesto que lo harán.

El señor Winston secó el sudor de su frente y abrió la puerta, dando paso a los Malfoy.

–Buenos días a todos. Seguramente ya conocen a Lucius y Draco Malfoy.

Draco miró a todos sus presentes y su mirada se detuvo en Hermione Granger.

Allí estaba, escondida en su silla, con una expresión que nunca jamás esperaría encontrar en ella. ¿Sentiría tal vez culpa porque las puertas del elevador casi aplastaran su cabeza? Draco no estaba seguro de eso, pero sí estaba convencido de que debía sentir culpa por haber dejado en su túnica negra ese extraño aroma.

Ahora olía a una colonia que jamás en su vida había sentido, pero si pudiera ponerle un nombre, diría que Hermione Granger olía a pureza.

* * *

Malfoy estaba mirándola. Estaba segura de que aún la odiaba, pero su expresión no denotaba la altivez de antaño.

Hermione miró a su alrededor e imitó a sus compañeros, quienes estaban parándose para saludar a los recién llegados.

Se había formado una fila y ella se aseguró de no ser ni la primera ni la última. Eso no significaba que se salvara del encuentro. Tarde o temprano, su turno llegaría.

El señor Winston presentaba a los nuevos empleados y mencionaba dos o tres características académicas, para asegurar a los clientes que estaban en manos seguras.

–Creo que conocen a la señorita Granger. En solo un año fue capaz de cursar un año y medio de su carrera, y el día de ayer ha retirado los expedientes de Malfoy Enterprises para estar al tanto de la situación. –Hermione contuvo el impulso de gritarle a Maggie. Dedicarle una mirada fulminante también era imposible, porque estaba detrás de ella y hubiese sido muy obvio.

–Por supuesto que la conocemos, ¿verdad, Draco?

–Sí, claro, nos conocemos desde que tenemos once años. –El tiempo que Malfoy tardó en responder pasó desapercibido para casi todos, excepto para ella. Igualmente, su expresión no había cambiado ni un ápice. Su padre, por otro lado, había cambiado su cara por una de repulsión. -La próxima vez, intenta ser más cuidadosa Granger. -Lo último fue dicho en voz muy baja cuando sus manos entraron en contacto. Sólo ella había escuchado, al igual que sólo ella había sentido la diferencia de temperatura entre la mano de Lucius, helada, y la de Malfoy, más bien cálida.

Después de haber saludado con una buena dosis de educación, Hermione corrió hacia la mesa y se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró. Estaba segura de que si caminaba mucho cometería alguna torpeza, aunque fuera raro en ella. No se arriesgaría a cometer papelones nuevamente.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy observó el intercambio entre su hijo y la sangre sucia. Si otros hubieran sido los tiempos, seguramente se habría negado a trabajar con ella, pero en la actualidad le sería útil. Además, evidentemente, estaba bien informada y estaba seguro de que sus brillantes neuronas serían de ayuda en esta situación. Ella sabría sumar dos y dos, pero él tenía sus dudas con respecto al asesoramiento de imagen social.

Había arreglado esta reunión con el señor Winston con dos propósitos que había dejado muy en claro.

… _Draco debe aprender todo lo necesario sobre las empresas familiares en un período no superior a tres meses. Quiero al mejor personal capacitado con el que cuentes Mignor._

_También investiga al resto de tus clientes. Quiero formar una nueva alianza con empresas fuertes y bien vistas por la sociedad, así que espero que estés al tanto de la situación económica y social de cada una de las familias de sangre pura._

…

Lucius estaba obsesionado con el desprestigio de su apellido. Nunca, en miles de años, el nombre de sus ancestros había estado tan abajo en la sociedad.

Su hijo no había hecho nada durante todo el año, y él había tomado decisiones apresuradas. Había vendido dos empresas y las otras dos apenas cubrían sus gastos. Nunca lo admitiría, pero tras la remodelación de la mansión, los fondos no habían sido suficientes para mucho más.

Casi mata a su hijo cuando volvió de Francia con tantas adquisiciones. Por eso se había mostrado reacio a aceptar que formara parte de los negocios familiares. Draco seguramente solo estaba aburrido.

Los baches debían ser cubiertos de alguna manera y las obras benéficas no habían servido para limpiar su imagen y ganar terreno en lo económico.

Así que optó por otra solución. Debía ganar aliados fuertes. Si bien no habían sido los más perjudicados, la guerra los había azotado, no así a muchas otras familias de sangre pura.

Esperaba que Mignor hubiese movido sus manitas y hubiese encontrado una familia bien ubicada en el campo social y en el económico para que Malfoy Enterprises vuelva a ser lo que alguna vez había sido.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento, siguiendo las órdenes del señor Winston y así lo hizo también él, indicándole a Draco que se sentara a su lado.

* * *

Hermione estaba ubicada entre Roger y Maggie y justo enfrente de ella se ubicaba Malfoy, entre Lucius y Annie.

La última era demasiado evidente al demostrar sus intenciones. Lucía un escote insoportable y su falda tenía un tajo que mostraba tanto que era una falta de respeto. Susan no se quedaba atrás, pero por lo menos se había ubicado más lejos del joven.

El señor Winston, ubicado en la punta de la mesa, con Lucius a su lado, carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes.

–Utilizaremos esta reunión para organizar un grupo de trabajo que asesore continuamente a los Malfoy. En sus pergaminos podrán ver los objetivos de la reunión–El señor Winston les dio un segundo para que ubicaran la información. –Ha llegado la hora de que el joven Malfoy se incorpore a los negocios familiares; por lo tanto, necesita información organizada y actualizada que lo ayude a tomar decisiones en el futuro. Además, debemos encargarnos de encontrar una empresa cuya razón social sea similar a Malfoy Enterprises, que se encuentre también entre nuestros clientes y que esté dispuesta a formar una alianza con la familia.

–No debe ser cualquier empresa. –Interrumpió Lucius Malfoy y miró a Mignor en busca de su consentimiento. Este asintió y Malfoy continuó. –Debe pertenecer a una familia sangre pura, sin ofensas –Miró a Hermione con una sonrisa algo macabra y continuó. –Y debe estar bien ubicada social y económicamente.

Hermione lamentó haberse interiorizado en la historia de Malfoy Enterprises la noche anterior. Eso solo significaba que podía ser de gran ayuda para Malfoy. Hubiese preferido mil veces colaborar con la otra parte de la misión. Sabía de muchas empresas que servirían para satisfacer al señor Malfoy, pero estaba segura de que aún así, se le asignaría la otra tarea.

– ¿Has estado entrenándote, Draco? –Preguntó Maggie con algo de ternura en la voz.

A Draco no le cayó bien esa mujer. Lo había llamado por su nombre y lo había tratado como un niño que lloraba porque se había raspado la rodilla. Tenía el presentimiento de que los más adultos de la sala consideraban que el trabajo sería demasiado para él.

Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que un señor que creía que se llamaba Jack, lo miraba con la misma expresión. Las otras dos chicas lo miraban con hambre, los dos jóvenes nuevos lo ignoraban, y luego estaba Granger. Ella constituía una categoría distinta por sí misma. Había en su rostro una mezcla de altivez, seguridad, enojo y el aire de sabelotodo al que Draco ya estaba acostumbrado de sus años en Hogwarts.

Con la mirada clavada en ella contestó.

–Sí, por supuesto. He estado haciendo los deberes al igual que Granger.

–¡Qué bueno! –expresó el señor Winston con más efusividad de la necesaria queriendo desviar la atención de las miradas que estaban intercambiando el joven Malfoy y la señorita Granger. El ambiente estaba volviéndose tenso ante la indirecta bastante directa del rubio -¿Qué les parece si comenzamos a dividir el trabajo? Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes pueden ejecutar ambos objetivos, pero la división facilitará la concentración. Annie, Susan, quiero que busquen en los archivos diez empresas que cumplan con las características que el señor Malfoy ha descripto y con las otras que están enumeradas en el pergamino.-

Ambas miraron a Draco con recelo, luego tomaron nota en sus pergaminos en blanco y asintieron con desgana. Hermione las odiaba pero deseó que le asignaran esa tarea a ella también.

–Maggie, Jack, ya que ambos conocen al señor Malfoy, por favor, actualícenlo con la economía actual en caso de que haya datos de los cuales no esté al tanto –aunque no lo creo. Roger, te quedarás con ellos como oyente y sé que lo que sabes por tus estudios servirá para colaborar. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Lucius?

–Por supuesto, Mignor. Si tú dices que el chico está capacitado, entonces le daré una oportunidad. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Roger se retorció en su asiento antes de contestar. –Incam, señor.

El señor Malfoy sólo alzó una ceja.

Hermione ya no miraba a Draco. La distribución de tareas había llamado la atención pero, sobre todo, estaba atenta a la respuesta del señor Malfoy. No permitiría que le faltara el respeto a ninguno de sus compañeros.

El señor Malfoy pareció percatarse de las miradas que estaba recibiendo y se dirigió al señor Winston nuevamente. – ¿Te encargarás tu mismo de Draco, Mignor?

–Así es. Utilizaré también los aportes de la señorita Granger que ha sacrificado la noche para interiorizarse y nos acompañará Mike para que pueda aprender al igual que tu hijo.

–Bien, estoy de acuerdo.

–Esta es la sala más amplia y cómoda. Será el lugar de trabajo de Maggie, Jack y Roger. Mike, Hermione, lleven al joven Malfoy a la sala en la que estuvimos ayer. Estaré con ustedes en unos segundos. Susan, Annie, ya pueden retirarse. Quiero los resultados de la búsqueda para esta tarde.

Los aludidos asintieron y se levantaron. Mike dejó a Hermione salir primero, y tras ella salieron Annie y Susan hacia el salón de los expedientes. Como era de esperarse, no resistieron la necesidad de guiñarle un ojo a Draco y de demostrarle odio a Hermione.

* * *

La sala número tres era igual de elegante que la anterior, pero más pequeña y, a su manera, más acogedora.

Sorprendentemente, sobre la mesa redonda yacían los mismos archivos que Hermione había utilizado la noche anterior. Suponía que el señor Winston había planeado la distribución de tareas y salas de antemano.

-Hermione, ¿no habías guardado eso con Maggie? –preguntó Mike.

-Sí, lo hicimos apenas llegamos. Supongo que el señor Winston ya había dispuesto que utilicemos esta sala para este fin.

Los tres se sentaron y Hermione se cuidó de no estar ubicada ni cerca de Malfoy ni de Mike. Definitivamente Maggie estaba en lo correcto cuando había comentado lo que pensaba con respecto a las intenciones de sus nuevos compañeros. Se sentía acosada por Mike y Roger, y Malfoy simplemente no le daba seguridad ni confianza como para querer sentarse cerca de él.

Los tres jóvenes mantuvieron el silencio mientras Mike miraba a Hermione. Ésta pretendía no notarlo mientras leía los archivos que ya sabía de memoria y Draco Malfoy los miraba a ambos pensando qué idiota era el joven y qué distinta estaba Granger.

Era la misma, pero solo en esencia. Sus rasgos habían cambiado, parecía más adulta. Si la comparaba con los primeros años de Hogwarts, juraría que su expresión se había vuelto más dura, aunque conservaba algo en la mirada… algo que indicaba que aquella niña aún estaba ahí. Era la misma que conocía también por la manera en que había mantenido la postura frente a todos los presentes en la otra sala y por cómo seguramente había devorado los archivos que ahora tenía en mano. Sin embargo, la mirada que la había dedicado momentos antes de que su cabeza fuera aplastada por el elevador, fue distinta. Draco sabía que lo había reconocido, como también sabía que sus ojos estaban transmitiéndole algo.

Lástima.

De entre el manojo de nervios que se notaba de lejos que estaba hecha, Draco fue tan perspicaz que pudo notar la lástima en los ojos de la muchacha.

Por eso la odió. La odió tal como su padre le había indicado en sus años de niñez pero, esta vez, tenía motivos nuevos, motivos propios. ¿Por qué ella, de entre todas las personas que Draco había conocido en Hogwarts, sentiría lástima por él?

Y Draco se sintió desdichado y triste, porque esa mirada le había recordado lo solo que estaba, y se sintió pequeño. Deseó que Duppy estuviera con él para consolarlo.

Pero no estaba ahí, y debía seguir, así que había arreglado su túnica, tratando en vano de quitar ese aroma a Granger, y había caminado con paso firme, de la misma manera que cuando tuvo que entrar con ella a la habitación. Lo había hecho, y ahí estaban, ignorándose mutuamente.

Draco decidió que estaba teniendo pensamientos muy idiotas, por lo que respiró hondo y se decidió a hablar.

Pero fue interrumpido antes de empezar siquiera.

-Hermione, ¿te importaría contarme algo de lo que has leído? –Preguntó Mike rápidamente, intentando lucir realmente interesado.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres saber? –Granger puso su habitual cara de sabelotodo y dedicó su completa atención al muchacho. Draco tomó los archivos que ella había tenido en sus manos y se escondió detrás de ellos.

-¿Cuál es la situación actual?

-Como nos dijo el señor Winston ayer, de las cuatro empresas que antes conformaban Malfoy Enterprises, ahora sólo quedan dos. Una de ellas, Golden Quidditch, y la otra, Long-Life.

De acuerdo a lo que leí, la primera de ellas ha sido la que más beneficios ha traído a Malfoy Enterprises por años, sobre todo en el año del mundial. –Draco, que observaba por encima de las hojas, notó cómo Granger se retorció ante la mención del evento. Seguramente ella también recordaba las escenas en las que el mismo había culminado. Escenas de terror en las que su padre había colaborado. Y pensar que él había estado orgulloso. -… Las ventas de ese año nunca fueron superadas y sólo han decrecido en picada. He ahí la cuestión que comenzamos ayer, ¿por qué se ha conservado esa empresa? – Hermione leyó la intención de Mike de preguntar lo mismo que el día anterior, así que se adelantó a los hechos. –Pues porque las estadísticas así lo indican. Está estipulado que las ventas crezcan un 150% en el curso de este año y en dos años tendrá lugar un nuevo mundial, por lo que las ventas sólo pueden repuntar.

Pero como no solo se puede depender de las estadísticas, Malfoy Enterprises está preparando un equipo de profesionales para crear nuevos artículos. Como sabrás, Golden Quidditch sólo era distribuidor. Importaba insumos y luego los revendía en Londres. Ahora quieren crear una marca propia. Creo que están bien encaminados. Leí los currículos de todos los nuevos empleados y es un equipo capaz y completo. Ya hay avances en algunos productos.

Antes de continuar, por favor ten presente que todo lo que estamos hablando es confidencial, ¿de acuerdo, Mike? Sabemos que los reporteros tienen la lupa sobre los Malfoy y su empresa. No podemos permitir que desprestigien el proyecto, mucho menos antes de que haya comenzado realmente. ¿Entiendes?

-Por supuesto.

Draco no estaba convencido de que aquel hombre, porque era unos años mayor que él, o eso aparentaba, estuviera diciendo la verdad. De seguro Granger sí guardaría la información.

Aparentemente, Granger había decidido dejar de ignorarlo porque estaba mirándolo. Otra vez le había dirigido esa mirada…

-¿Qué miras? –Por supuesto que Draco no había podido contenerse

-No seas agresivo con ella, Malfoy. Yo no te tengo miedo. –Por supuesto que el idiota tampoco había podido.

-Tú no te metas.

-Basta los dos. Yo tampoco te temo, Malfoy –Dijo Granger y luego se dirigió a Mike. –Y no necesito que nadie me defienda. Te miro para saber si necesitas algo Malfoy. Tengo entendido que también tú debes interiorizarte y ese es mi trabajo.

- No utilices tus aires de grandeza frente a mi, Granger. No me impresionas.

-Ni es lo que deseo Malfoy. Sólo te hice una pregunta. ¿No sabes responder?

-No necesito nada de ti. Todo lo que estás diciendo es de público conocimiento. Cualquier idiota que lea el diario debería saberlo. Es solo que hay algunos idiotas especiales que no lo leen, aún cuando sería útil para su trabajo.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y los tres jóvenes se reacomodaron en sus asientos lentamente ante la mirada de reproche del señor Winston.

-¿Está todo bien, joven Malfoy? –Dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione y Mike para luego sonreírle a Malfoy.

Éste le devolvió la sonrisa y luego le sonrió de lado a Granger con aires de haber ganado la discusión.

-Por supuesto, señor Winston. Hemos comenzado a hablar de Golden Quidditch y el nuevo emprendimiento.

-¿Solo eso? Para estas alturas ya deberían ir por la mitad.

Ojalá Hermione hubiera pensado como su jefe. Tenía razón. Si en vez de ignorar a Malfoy y a Mike por completo hubiese comenzado apenas se sentaron, la reunión ya casi habría terminado. Además, la hubiese llevado según su criterio, salteando información irrelevante y apurando el paso.

Sin embargo no lo había hecho, por lo tanto, se veía obligada a seguir las órdenes del señor Winston y la reunión seguramente se extendería.

¡Y cuánta razón tenía! El señor Winston había comenzado su explicación a Malfoy, remontando la historia de Malfoy Enterprises a los tiempos en los que su abuelo había contratado W&M Magic Solutions, decenas de años atrás.

Había pasado una hora y media desde la llegada del jefe, y recién habían llegado a los acontecimientos relatados rápida y detalladamente por Hermione, cuya explicación había sido mil veces más clara.

Ella prácticamente no había metido bocado, por lo que se enojó aún más con el señor Winston. Supuso que su esfuerza valdría de algo pero aparentemente estaba equivocada. Había pasado todo este tiempo en presencia de Malfoy en vano.

La salvación llegó cuando el relator había comenzado a explayarse sobre los negocios de Long-Life. Alguien tocó a la puerta, pero tuvo que repetir la acción para que el señor Winston notara la interrupción.

Le ordenó a Mike, quien hacia media hora ya no preguntaba nada, que abriera la puerta y este lo hizo de mala gana.

Hermione y Malfoy intercambiaron por primera vez en sus vidas una mirada de complicidad y de cansancio para luego observar al salvador.

Maggie estaba tras la puerta y se dirigió sólo a su jefe.

-Lo siento, señor Winston; el señor Malfoy ha tenido una urgencia y debe partir. El joven debe acompañarlo. –dijo lo último dirigiendo su mirada a Malfoy.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Puedes retirarte. Ya volveremos a la sala uno Maggie. Joven Malfoy, ha sido un placer para todos nosotros servirle.

-¡No sabe qué útil ha sido esta reunión para mi futuro! –El sarcasmo pasó desapercibido para el señor Winston pero no para Hermione, quien nunca creyó que un comentario de Malfoy le parecería gracioso.

-Hablaré con tu padre para que concretemos nuevas reuniones. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-No habrá problema con eso. De todas maneras, preferiría atender esta urgencia de la que Maggie habla, si no le molesta. Podría tratarse de una emergencia familiar.

-Oh, ¡por supuesto! La familia siempre debe estar primero, joven Malfoy. –El señor Winston mostró su ancha sonrisa y luego miró a Hermione. Ésta trató de ocultarse tras los archivos porque sabía qué era lo que se venía. -Señorita Granger, por favor, acompañe al señor Malfoy a la sala uno.

¿¡Nada le saldría bien hoy! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-De acuerdo, señor.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y respiraron hondo una vez en el pasillo.

-¡Al fin! Espero que no suceda algo malo con tu familia, pero la urgencia nos ha salvado.

Sí, Hermione Granger estaba intentando ser amistosa.

Draco no sabía cómo actuar ante eso. La miró y vio la misma expresión que había recibido unas horas atrás, así que sólo pudo tomar una actitud frente a su obrar.

-Granger, que hayamos compartido el mismo sentimiento durante dos segundos no implica que seamos amigos. –Sería duro. Siempre le salía bien.

El joven volteó y caminó derecho hacia la puerta número uno dejándola atrás.

* * *

A/N: Me merezco un premio por actualizar una vez por semana!

_reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Bienvenidas nuevamente. He aquí una nueva edición de esta ficción. Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Las cosas están comenzando a tornarse interesantes.

A partir de ahora voy a insertar al comienzo de cada capítulo la última parte del anterior, y a modo de prueba, también un adelanto del próximo. De acuerdo a los resultados (Reviews), veré si continuo con esta práctica

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

-_Señorita Granger, por favor, acompañe al señor Malfoy a la sala uno. -Dijo el señor Winston._

_¿¡Nada le saldría bien hoy! ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_-De acuerdo señor._

_Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y respiraron hondo una vez en el pasillo._

_-¡Al fin! Espero que no suceda algo malo con tu familia, pero la urgencia nos ha salvado._

_Sí, Hermione Granger estaba intentando ser amistosa._

_Draco no sabía cómo actuar ante eso. La miró y vio la misma expresión que había recibido unas horas atrás, así que sólo pudo tomar una actitud frente a su obrar._

_-Granger, que hayamos compartido el mismo sentimiento durante dos segundos no implica que seamos amigos. –Sería duro. Siempre le salía bien._

_El joven volteó y caminó derecho hacia la puerta número uno dejándola atrás._

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 5_

-¿Qué ha sucedido, padre? –Preguntó Draco una vez fuera del edificio.

-Nada. Le dije a tu madre que si para esta hora no había regresado me enviara un búho. Las reuniones de Mignor suelen extenderse más de lo necesario si están a cargo de él. La carta que ha enviado tu madre hablaba de un asunto supuestamente muy importante que requería nuestra partida. Hacía rato que yo había terminado pero debía esperar que la carta llegara. ¿Te ha sido útil la reunión?

-Fue la mayor pérdida de tiempo. Ojalá el viejo panzón no hubiese llegado.

-¿Has sacado algo en limpio?

-Sólo el tiempo en el que Granger le habló al idiota de su compañero. El resto fue inútil.

Lucius Malfoy se detuvo, miró a su hijo, que ahora igualaba su estatura, y pareció contemplar una idea durante unos segundos.

-Bien, contrataremos a la señorita Granger para que nos preste sus servicios de forma privada. Lo hablaré con ella esta misma tarde y, si es necesario, también lo haré con Mignor.

Draco no se movió, pero su padre siguió caminando, por lo que tuvo que correr una cuadra para alcanzarlo una vez que hubo comprendido su propuesta.

-No trabajaré con Granger, padre.

-No es una pregunta, Draco. Harás lo que se te ordene. La señorita Granger, aunque sangre sucia, tiene una mente brillante y su sangre tal vez no huela tan mal.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Las decisiones de su padre eran terminantes. De seguro no cedería. Sólo había una opción: que ella no acepte.

-Ella no aceptaría trabajar conmigo, padre.

-Si decide no hacerlo de forma privada y recibir un salario que sea sólo para ella, hablaré con Mignor. Para mí, pagarle a la consultora o a la señorita Granger es lo mismo.

Draco no era tonto. Sabía que Granger era la mejor opción si pretendía saber todo sobre el negocio de la familia en menos de tres meses. Aunque no hubiese terminado una carrera ni fuese una experta, la sangre sucia tenía una inteligencia sin límites. Pero las cosas con ella simplemente no funcionarían. Se odiaban… o mejor dicho, él la odiaba. Y para nublar aún más su panorama, las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado habían sido hostiles de su parte.

Esto simplemente no funcionaría.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada tomando un té en Little Cups, una pequeña cafetería ubicada en Diagon Alley, al lado de Florean Fortescue.

Tras la reunión y la despedida poco cordial de Malfoy, Hermione se había ido a almorzar sola. La mayoría de sus compañeros almorzaba en el pequeño comedor de la empresa, pero ella estaba de muy mal humor como para soportar las charlas sociales.

Aborrecía a Malfoy. Ojalá no debiera volver a trabajar con él. Después de todo, su presencia allí había sido inútil ya que no había aportado nada provechoso.

Dejó los pensamientos sobre el niñito malcriado y le dio un sorbo a su tasa.

-¡Maldición! –se había dedicado a pensar y a revolver el contenido, por lo que ahora éste estaba frío. Había arruinado la única ingesta que planeaba tener durante el día y su tiempo de almuerzo ya se había acabado.

Pagó lo que debía y luego volvió al gran edificio que estaba solo a dos cuadras de allí.

-¡Qué cara tienes, niña! –exclamó Maggie al verla entrar a la oficina. – ¿Te ha arrollado un centauro?

-Más bien unos cuantos miles de ellos. Me siento como si me hubiese lanzado de la torre de Astronomía. Quiero llegar a casa.

-Eso está bien lejos, la tarde recién comienza. El señor Winston dijo que nos reuniríamos nuevamente en media hora. Al parecer hay noticias sobre las empresas con las que Malfoy Enterprises puede asociarse.

-Es lo que me faltaba para terminar el día.

Todo el grupo se dirigió hacia la sala tres. Allí, tomaron asiento y esperaron la llegada del jefe.

Mike y Roger nuevamente la estaban rodeando. Hermione simplemente no tenía ganas de aguantar a esos dos en esta ocasión, así que inició una conversación con Jack para evitar hablar con ellos.

El arribo del señor Winston interrumpió las pequeñas conversaciones que habían comenzado. Con él, entraron a la sala Annie y Susan.

-Quiero agradecer a todos y felicitarlos por el buen trabajo que realizaron el día de hoy. A continuación, nos dedicaremos a leer los informes que han encontrado Annie y Susan y luego intentaremos tomar una decisión, ¿de acuerdo? –El grupo hizo un asentimiento general y los informes fueron repartidos.

La siguiente hora pasó entre una lectura rápida grupal y pequeñas conversaciones en el medio. Cada tanto una pregunta y las respuestas rápidas por parte Annie y Susan, y, en algunas ocasiones, las largas acotaciones del señor Winston.

De las diez empresas que las chicas habían encontrado, finalmente se decidieron por dos entre las cuales el señor Malfoy debería tomar la decisión.

Una de ellas era Softer, una empresa dedicada a la producción de cosméticos para brujas. Los dueños eran los Greengrass, una renombrada familia de sangre pura, de las pocas que había salido bien parada de la guerra. Era una muy buena opción para los Malfoy.

La otra era Golden, dedicada a la distribución de muebles mágicos. Había sido creada pocos años antes de la guerra. Era una alianza entre la familia Goldstein y Boot. Anthony y Terry habían sido compañeros de clase de Hermione, al igual que Draco. Ambos se conocían por la amistad que sus padres compartían y, luego, comenzaron los negocios entre las familias, en los cuales, según los informes, ambos jóvenes tenían importantes roles.

Hermione no creía que hubiera mucho que considerar. Los Malfoy seguramente irían por los Greengrass. Ganarían en el ámbito económico y estarían mejor vistos socialmente por la imagen que la otra familia mantenía. Era un apellido tan transparente como el agua.

-Bien, los felicito por el trabajo que han hecho hoy. Como premio y reconocimiento, están autorizados a retirarse más temprano. –Este hombre no comprendía nada de la vida. Media hora antes, tras el día que había tenido, no era temprano. De todas maneras, nadie esperó un segundo más. Todos tomaron sus cosas y desaparecieron del edificio.

En quince minutos, Hermione había llegado a su hogar; pero su día aún no había terminado. Quería despejar su mente, pues en una hora debía reunirse con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Habían arreglado cenar esa noche para mantenerse al tanto de sus vidas.

Decidió que la mejor manera de relajarse sería tomar una ducha. El agua caliente calmó sus músculos tensionados y el último segundo de agua fría vació su mente. Con su varita puso a andar su radio mágica y terminó de arreglarse.

Los sucesos de esa tarde casi habían quedado olvidados. Su tranquilidad fue reemplazada por curiosidad cuando un gran búho negro comenzó a picar su ventana. Al abrirla, el búho se posó sobre la mesa ratona tirando lo que había sobre ella. Se veía educado y elegante, por lo que la joven no pensó que esa actitud se correspondiera con su apariencia. ¿Por qué tendría ese comportamiento?

La respuesta se hizo evidente cuando tomó el sobre que el animal llevaba en el pico y vio el sello plateado de los Malfoy contrastando con el verde metalizado del envoltorio.

Hermione tomó la carta con cuidado y se alejó unos cuantos metros del animal. Éste no le generaba confianza. Se sentó en un sofá y con cuidado despegó el sello de una de las solapas.

Se encontró con la caligrafía prolija e imponente de Lucius Malfoy.

Leyó con atención pero desviando su mirada hacia el búho de vez en cuando. Que éste no se hubiera ido implicaba que esperaba una respuesta.

Cuando terminó de leer, su indignación fue tal que olvidó la presencia del temeroso animal y se dedicó a despotricar contra su amo.

Malfoy padre estaba ofreciéndole trabajo. Quería que fuese una especie de asistente personal de su hijo. Aparentemente estaban en aprietos y necesitaban a alguien "_capaz y confiable"_ para preparar a "_Draco"_.

La carta había sido educada y Hermione casi se había compadecido de la familia, pero el cierre de la misma destruyó sus bondadosos pensamientos.

Malfoy estaba amenazándola con elegancia, sobornándola. Recibiría una _"importante remuneración"_, lo cual era creíble; pero en caso de rechazar la propuesta él se vería "_obligado a tratar el tema con Mignor. No queremos que su posición laboral se vea afectada, ¿verdad, señorita Granger?"_

Sólo le quedaban dos opciones, el bastardo lo sabía y ella también. Podía aceptar y soportar a Malfoy por un salario que mereciera la pena, o podía negarse y soportar a Malfoy de todas maneras porque el señor Winston se lo ordenaría. ¿Es que no tendría paz?

Además, ¿cómo sucedió que Draco Malfoy accediera a algo así? ¿O no había aceptado y su padre igualmente lo daba por hecho?

El sonido de reproche del búho llamó su atención. Interpretó su mirada como la exigencia de una respuesta.

-Odio a tus amos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El animal gaznó nuevamente y Hermione entendió que el sentimiento era recíproco.

-Si quieres una respuesta tendrás que esperarla al igual que los Malfoy. Tengo una cena a la que asistir y luego me encargaré de ustedes.

Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse. Tomar esa actitud con el inocente -o no tan inocente- animal no era propio de ella, pero los Malfoy habían superado su paciencia ese día. Tras alistarse, preparó agua y comida para el ave. Esta vez él no la miró mal; más bien le dedicó una mirada casi agradecida.

Hermione lo observó apenas acercarse a la comida, murmuró un "lo siento" y luego desapareció.

* * *

Al llegar al número doce de Grimmauld Place, Hermione abrió la puerta sin llamar. Harry había hecho unos arreglos para que Ron, Ginny y ella entraran sin hechizos ni llamados.

Todos ellos estaban en el hall de entrada, sentados en los antiguos sillones de la, alguna vez, gloriosa Mansión Black.

-¡Hola, Hermione! ¿Cómo te trata el trabajo?

-Qué curioso que comiences con esa pregunta. Definitivamente están aprendiendo un par de cosas en la Academia de Aurores. –Dijo Hermione mientras saludaba a sus amigos con toda la efusividad que el estrés del día le permitía.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Ron al tiempo en que se sentaban nuevamente.

-Estoy agotada. –Dijo la chica mientras aceptaba el vaso de jugo de calabaza que volaba en su dirección. –Gracias, Harry. Tu casa siempre es tan amable. –Comentó con todo el humor del que fue capaz de armarse. –Adivinen quiénes son los clientes favoritos de mi jefe. –Hermione dejó que la incertidumbre recorriera la habitación. –Malfoy Enterprises.

-¿Y qué implica eso exactamente, Hermione? Los Malfoy nunca se agotarán de molestar a alguno de nosotros–Como era de esperarse, Ginny estaba enfurecida.

-Implica que hoy debí soportar una reunión con ellos. Draco debe aprender todo sobre el negocio familiar y yo no tuve mejor idea que memorizar la historia de la empresa, lo cual llevó a mi jefe a decidir que sería de ayuda. Eso condujo a Malfoy padre a enviarme una carta esta tarde, sobornándome. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Quiere que me encargue personalmente de ayudar a su hijo a aprender lo necesario para dirigir una de las empresas. Pues claro, después de sus largas vacaciones en Francia, el hurón quiere ser parte del negocio. Si se hubiese preocupado antes nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

-Hermione, por favor, espera un segundo. Voy a pedirte un favor, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Ginny. Hermione asintió y ésta siguió. –Respira. Eso es, una vez más, y hondo. ¡Excelente trabajo! –La pelirroja se calló ante la mirada irritada de su amiga. –Bien, no te enojes conmigo. Tengo dos preguntas para ti. La primera, ¿qué harás? Y la segunda, ¿Cómo diablos sabes que Malfoy estuvo de vacaciones en Francia?

Hermione se retorció en su lugar ante la pregunta. Jamás admitiría que lo había leído en Corazón de Bruja. –Simplemente lo sé. –Dijo demasiado rápido.

-Y en cuanto a qué harás, simplemente dirás que no, ¿verdad? –acotó Ron restándole importancia al asunto.

-No creo que sea tan fácil, Ron. De lo contrario, no sería un problema. ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede?

-Gracias, Harry. Claro que no es tan fácil. Puedo rechazar la "amable" propuesta, pero de hacerlo, el señor Malfoy hablará con mi jefe y deberé hacer el trabajo de todas maneras. Él me promete un salario importante pero ha dejado en claro en su carta que me lo pagará a mí o al señor Winston. En todo caso, tampoco ese es el problema porque no me importaría el dinero; pero debo tener en cuenta que mis tiempos podrían ser manejados por mí misma. Eso es muy importante teniendo en cuenta que debo continuar rindiendo exámenes y debo conservar mi empleo. No puedo permitir, en realidad, que el señor Winston extienda mi horario laboral. Además, aunque mal visto socialmente, Malfoy Enterprises cuenta con increíbles conexiones en el mundo económico. Podría abrirme muchas puertas.

-Hermione, si lo que quieres son conexiones, puedes tenerlas todas. Luchamos al lado del Ministro de la Magia. No necesitas a los Malfoy, pero creo que deberías considerarlo objetivamente. Deja de lado el hecho de que se trate de Malfoy. Si fuese otra empresa, cualquier otro cliente, ¿aceptarías el trabajo?

-Claro que sí…

-Y ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ginny esperando la respuesta que ya todos conocían.

-Porque nunca le negaría ayuda a nadie–Contestó Hermione mirando al suelo, al tiempo que todos asentían.

-Entonces tómalo como una oportunidad para adquirir conocimientos.

-Harry tiene razón, Hermione. Además, si el hurón decide pasarse contigo, siempre podemos encargarnos nosotros. ¡Hasta podría ser divertido! –Estalló Ron.

-Ron, estamos hablando de trabajo.

-Lo siento.

-Entonces, ¿estás decidida a hacerlo?

-Creo que sí Ginny. Intentaré ver el vaso medio lleno. Ahora que he decidido arruinar mis días, ¿qué les parece si vamos a cenar? Quiero dejar el trabajo al menos por hoy.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a su hogar se sorprendió al encontrar el búho durmiendo tranquilamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Había comido poco y seguramente quería volver a su casa. Decidió que dilatar el asunto no serviría de nada. La decisión ya había sido tomada.

Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy de manera clara y concisa, evitando formalidades. Trabajaría con su hijo, pero que los horarios serían programados por ella y Draco de acuerdo a su disponibilidad.

Sin más que agregar, cerró la carta y utilizó un sobre blanco clásico.

Le dio pena pero despertó al búho. Durmiendo parecía inofensivo. Éste se desperezó y clavó sus ojos color miel en ella. Recibió la carta que le entregaba y emprendió vuelo, retirándose por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

Lo miró alejarse y deseó que despertara a Lucius Malfoy, al menos para molestarlo una décima parte de lo él la había molestado a ella.

El día había sido largo y no sabía qué le depararía el siguiente, así que decidió sacar las imágenes de aquel rubio que aborrecía de su mente y se fue a dormir.

No soportaba a Malfoy y lo repetiría cada día de su vida.

* * *

-Buenos días, señor. ¿Quiere que Duppy abra la ventana, señor? –Duppy lo despertaba todos los días. Extendía la hora todo lo posible, pero cuando sus padres ya estaban listos para desayunar, el plazo no podía prolongarse.

-Buenos días, Duppy. Puedes abrir la ventana si quieres. –Draco sabía que ella amaba la vista desde su ventanal. Se veían el brillante jardín y la gran pileta de natación. Era una de las mejores imágenes que podían verse. Desde otras ventanas de la mansión podía verse el jardín de invierno de su madre o el cementerio familiar, al cual Draco temía cuando era pequeño, pero jamás se lo había admitido a su padre.

El joven se alistó rápidamente con ropa sencilla –si cualquiera lo viera, no clasificaría su atuendo como sencillo, pero era lo más normal que poseía en su armario- y se dirigió al baño.

En diez minutos, lo cual era un record, Draco estaba desayunando con sus padres.

-Tengo noticias para ti, Draco.

-¿De qué se trata, padre? –Miró a su madre en busca de alguna pista pero ella esquivó su mirada.

-Contra todo pronóstico, la señorita Granger ha aceptado nuestra propuesta. –La cara de Draco se hubiese desprendido de su cuerpo y hubiese quedado arrastrándose por el suelo si eso fuese humanamente posible. –Aunque tarde, Vlydum retornó con una respuesta afirmativa. Su única condición es que los horarios sean manejados por ella. De aquí en más, la comunicación será entre ustedes. Quiero que la contactes hoy mismo y por más que ella decida, se verán al menos una vez por semana. Luego, me verás a mí y a tu madre para demostrarnos tus progresos. Evaluaremos si estamos haciendo una buena inversión. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez la señorita Granger termine formando parte de Malfoy Enterprises. –Su padre terminó la frase con un tono tremendamente irónico y luego rió para sí mismo.

La situación no era nada graciosa para Draco. Había perdido el apetito … seguramente por el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo podía ser que la sangre sucia hubiera aceptado?

Definitivamente, su idea de "darle sentido a su vida" estaba tomando un mal camino.

Por qué no había decidido hacer equitación, natación, viajes por el mundo, o cualquier otra actividad que no incluyera entrenamiento mental. No es que le molestara aprender, era algo que casi disfrutaba, pero el ratón de biblioteca dándole lecciones era algo que superaba los límites de su imaginación.

El joven se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a retirarse.

-¿A dónde vas, Draco? Ni siquiera has comenzado a desayunar.

-No tengo hambre, madre. Voy a estar en mi habitación si me necesitan.

Cuando la figura de su hijo desapareció, Narcissa dirigió su mirada a su esposo.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Lucius?

-En que debe aprender y la sangre sucia es la mejor opción. No olvides que es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, Cissy. –Narcissa no respondió ante esa contestación. Lo miró con contradicción y volvió su atención a la revista que había estado leyendo. Más tarde hablaría con su hijo para verificar cómo se encontraba.

Aunque su esposo tuviera razón, no sabía si Draco estaría preparado para soportar a la señorita Granger. Duppy era su gran aliada y lo había sido durante la guerra. Sabía por ella que el día en que la joven había sido torturada frente a sus ojos, había sido uno de los peores para su hijo. La imagen había sido desgarradora y, al tener la misma edad que Draco, hasta Lucius se había compadecido de ella. Su hermana era una bruja despiadada y se merecía el destino que había tenido.

* * *

Sus decisiones estaban jugándole una mala pasada. Lo único que había hecho después de la guerra había sido buscar plenitud. Se había ido de vacaciones, había buscado chicas, probado bebidas y comidas desconocidas, había visitado lugares exóticos. Hubiese podido desistir de todo eso si hubiese querido; y, de hecho, lo hizo. Dejó sus vacaciones porque comprendió que no le darían lo que buscaba.

Seguía sintiéndose igual, por lo que pensó que tal vez un poco de responsabilidad podría favorecerlo. Había considerado continuar sus estudios, pero su época en Hogwarts no había sido buena, y no veía por qué debía esperar algo mejor de una instancia superior. Los negocios familiares aparentemente serían la mejor opción. Además, tal vez los medios dejarían de considerarlo un mocoso malcriado y mantenido.

Pero todo estaba saliéndole al revés.

-Sé que estás ahí, Duppy. – La elfina salió de su escondite y lo miró fijamente con sus gigantes ojos verde agua. Si hubiese podido, se hubiese sonrojado. –Te he dicho mil veces que no es necesario que me observes a escondidas. -Dijo Draco imperativo, pero suave.

-Oh, señor, ¡lo siento tanto! –El joven agradeció que aún conservaba sus reflejos de buscador. Duppy había comenzado a correr en dirección al duro armario de madera. Tras perseguirla, se había lanzado sobre ella y había logrado frenarla antes de que se estrellara de lleno. Ante la desesperación y humillación, la elfina se movía con desenfreno en los brazos de su amo al tiempo que gritaba y sollozaba. Al parecer, había cometido una falta muy grave según su criterio.

Debía controlar la situación. El joven llenó sus pulmones de aire y soltó a la elfina. Luego, gritó su nombre a todo pulmón. Obviamente, no era necesario, pues con solo murmurar su nombre o pensar en ella, respondería, pero gritar reduciría su estrés.

La pequeña criatura detuvo el pataleo y se paró de inmediato secando sus gigantes lágrimas cristalinas.

-Creí que habías comprendido que no había motivos para que te auto-flageles, Duppy.

-Sí, Duppy lo sabe, señor. El amo odia las torturas, señor. Duppy no lo hará nunca más, aunque merezca un castigo por comportarse mal, señor. Duppy lo siente mucho. –Tras el desesperado discurso, la elfina inclinó su cabeza ante Draco de manera que sus orejas descansaban enteras sobre la alfombra que recubría la habitación.

-Creí que había más confianza entre nosotros. No quiero regañarte, Duppy, pero las cosas ya no funcionan así en la mansión.

-Lo siento, señor. Duppy estaba preocupada por el amo. El amo no parece feliz hoy.

-Estoy preocupado, eso es todo. ¿Puedes traerme un pergamino y una pluma, por favor? Estaré en mi antiguo cuarto de estudio.

-Sí, señor. Duppy obedece, señor.

Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, se dedicaría a escribirle a Granger. A partir de ahí, todo estaría en sus manos y tendría un peso menos. Bueno, en realidad, ningún peso.

* * *

**A/N:** Recibo quejas y reclamos al 0-800-LoveSolutions.

Sé que no ha habido interacción, pero se está por venir el punto de inflexión de la ficción.

A continuación, les regalo un pedacito del próximo capítulo (aún no beteado). Son distintas escenas que revisten mucha importancia.

Ustedes tiene el poder de que ésta práctica continúe si les gusta el adelanto.

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

_Como había esperado, la carta pertenecía a los Malfoy. Pero esta vez la caligrafía era otra. Aunque pocas veces había visto la letra de Draco en Hogwarts, estaba segura de que era él quien había escrito ese pergamino._

* * *

_Más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado, el lunes a la tarde llegó, y Draco esperó a que fuesen las cinco de la tarde para partir hacia el café en el que había planeado encontrarse con Granger._

* * *

_-Debo ver a Draco Malfoy. –Ojalá las paredes del baño no hicieran tanto eco. Alguien podría escuchar._

* * *

_-¿Le has dicho a alguien que estábamos aquí, Granger? –Su actitud había cambiado. Ya no parecía un niño malcriado y caprichoso. Era un hombre y estaba preocupado. De hecho, estaba acusándola._

_-Claro que no. Nunca divulgaría nada relacionado con el trabajo, Malfoy._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Por supuesto que sí. –Se lo había dicho a Maggie, pero estaba segura de que era un hecho insignificante, y de que no provocaría esa cara y esa acusación de Malfoy. -¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Gracias, Alton, me ocuparé de esto. –El mozo se retiró y Malfoy se dirigió a ella nuevamente. –Siéntate, Granger –Ella obedeció como lo habría hecho en la guerra si Harry se lo hubiese dicho y lo miró con atención. –La prensa está aquí. La entrada está plagada de reporteros y aseguran tener fotos de ambos entrando._

_-¡Oh, rayos! Juro que no se lo he dicho a nadie._

* * *

¿Intrigadas?

_Reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Acá les tengo una nueva entrega de Love Solutions. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. La historia se está poniendo picante.

Quiero agradecerle a Princess Ansly por su review, a Bendleshnitz por su gran colaboración y a todas ustedes, que sé que están ahí, pero no sé quiénes son.

_Espero que lo disfruten.  


* * *

_

_Capítulo 5_

_Sus decisiones estaban jugándole una mala pasada. Lo único que había hecho después de la guerra había sido buscar plenitud. Se había ido de vacaciones, había buscado chicas, probado bebidas y comidas desconocidas, había visitado lugares exóticos. Hubiese podido desistir de todo eso si hubiese querido; y, de hecho, lo hizo. Dejó sus vacaciones porque comprendió que no le darían lo que buscaba._

_Seguía sintiéndose igual, por lo que pensó que tal vez un poco de responsabilidad podría favorecerlo. Había considerado continuar sus estudios, pero su época en Hogwarts no había sido buena, y no veía por qué debía esperar algo mejor de una instancia superior. Los negocios familiares aparentemente serían la mejor opción. Además, tal vez los medios dejarían de considerarlo un mocoso malcriado y mantenido._

_Pero todo estaba saliéndole al revés._

_-Sé que estás ahí, Duppy. – La elfina salió de su escondite y lo miró fijamente con sus gigantes ojos verde agua. Si hubiese podido, se hubiese sonrojado. –Te he dicho mil veces que no es necesario que me observes a escondidas. -Dijo Draco imperativo, pero suave._

_-Oh, señor, ¡lo siento tanto! –El joven agradeció que aún conservaba sus reflejos de buscador. Duppy había comenzado a correr en dirección al duro armario de madera. Tras perseguirla, se había lanzado sobre ella y había logrado frenarla antes de que se estrellara de lleno. Ante la desesperación y humillación, la elfina se movía con desenfreno en los brazos de su amo al tiempo que gritaba y sollozaba. Al parecer, había cometido una falta muy grave según su criterio._

_Debía controlar la situación. El joven llenó sus pulmones de aire y soltó a la elfina. Luego, gritó su nombre a todo pulmón. Obviamente, no era necesario, pues con solo murmurar su nombre o pensar en ella, respondería, pero gritar reduciría su estrés._

_La pequeña criatura detuvo el pataleo y se paró de inmediato secando sus gigantes lágrimas cristalinas._

_-Creí que habías comprendido que no había motivos para que te auto-flageles, Duppy._

_-Sí, Duppy lo sabe, señor. El amo odia las torturas, señor. Duppy no lo hará nunca más, aunque merezca un castigo por comportarse mal, señor. Duppy lo siente mucho. –Tras el desesperado discurso, la elfina inclinó su cabeza ante Draco de manera que sus orejas descansaban enteras sobre la alfombra que recubría la habitación._

_-Creí que había más confianza entre nosotros. No quiero regañarte, Duppy, pero las cosas ya no funcionan así en la mansión._

_-Lo siento, señor. Duppy estaba preocupada por el amo. El amo no parece feliz hoy._

_-Estoy preocupado, eso es todo. ¿Puedes traerme un pergamino y una pluma, por favor? Estaré en mi antiguo cuarto de estudio._

_-Sí, señor. Duppy obedece, señor._

_Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, se dedicaría a escribirle a Granger. A partir de ahí, todo estaría en sus manos y tendría un peso menos. Bueno, en realidad, ningún peso._

* * *

**Love Solutions**

**Capítulo 6**

Ese día, Hermione se levantó exaltada. Era tarde, muy tarde. ¿Cómo podía ser que su despertador no hubiera sonado. Era mágico; no necesitaba baterías ni electricidad. No había motivo posible. Se bañó, y mientras se vestía encendió su radio mágica. Una canción estaba terminando y el locutor había comenzado a hablar.

-Este sábado ha tenido un hermoso amanecer más allá de las lluvias pronosticadas…

-¿¡Qué! ¿Sábado? ¡Rayos! –Hermione corrió hacia la cocina y tomó la última edición de El Profeta. Definitivamente, era sábado. Por eso su despertador no había sonado; así lo había programado.

¿Qué haría ahora? No tenía el material para comenzar a estudiar para sus siguientes exámenes, no debía trabajar y ya había perdido el sueño como para volver a la cama.

Comenzó a preparar su desayuno de manera muy relajada. Más tarde seguramente visitaría a sus padres. No los había visto en toda la semana y ellos colaborarían en su viaje hacia la calma tras el huracán que habían sido los últimos días.

Mientras masticaba una tostada y leía El Profeta con atención, un gran ave blanca se apareció en la ventana del living, y el que sea un búho y no una lechuza le dio indicios de su lugar de pertenencia.

Abrió la ventana y el ave se posó en el respaldo del sillón con movimientos suaves y la miró expectante. Hermione se acercócautelosamente, pues no sabía si debía esperar una respuesta agresiva.

Vista desde afuera, la escena era extrañamente graciosa. Los movimientos de Hermione eran extremadamente cuidadosos y medidos para tratarse de un animal que se veía tan puro e inofensivo, pero ella ya había tenido una experiencia… disfuncional… y no quería repetirla.

Como había sospechado, la carta pertenecía a los Malfoy; pero esta vez la caligrafía era otra. Aunque pocas veces había visto la letra de Draco en Hogwarts, estaba segura de que era él quien había escrito ese pergamino.

Decidió que tomar asiento sería la mejor opción, ya que viniendo de esa familia, todo era posible. ¡Tal vez hasta encontraría otro soborno!

Sin embargo, estaba equivocada. Malfoy había ido directo al grano. Debían reunirse lo más pronto posible, no le importaba ni cuándo ni dónde. Decía que sólo le importaba que terminaran con las "_clases" _ de inmediato.

El búho había estado mirando a Hermione y se había aproximado mientras ella leía. Era como si quisiera espiar el contenido de la carta, lo cual era, a su vez, ridículo. Hermione lo observó y lo espantó con su mano, pero el animal sólo entornó su cabeza, como si no comprendiera sus intenciones; sumado a lo cual dio otro paso hacia ella.

-¿Tienes hambre? –El animal entornó su cabeza nuevamente y Hermione tomó eso como un sí. No estaba segura de estar en lo cierto, pero era todo lo que podía interpretar.

Tras unos movimientos con su varita, un plato de comida apareció enfrente de ambos -o ambas- ya que no sabía el sexo del animal; pero este se rehusó a comer.

Sin saber qué hacer, la joven acercó su mano lentamente y el animal inmediatamente agachó su cabeza. Le provocó una extraña sensación de ternura, por lo que su mano, casi automáticamente, acarició su coronilla.

-De seguro en tu hogar nunca has recibido una caricia. –Hermione se preguntó por qué nunca se había comprado una lechuza. Un búho estaba fuera de las posibilidades porque era mucho más caro; pero una lechuza hubiese sido una buena opción. Eran fieles y útiles. Además, le haría compañía.

Su atención volvió al pequeño rollo de pergamino. Malfoy tenía razón; cuanto antes cumplieran con sus objetivos sería mejor para ambos. De seguro él tampoco estaría muy feliz con todo esto. Ojalá pudiera deshacerse del acuerdo de alguna manera, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Debían comportarse como adultos.

Con la mente en claro y con toda la buena predisposición de la que pudo armarse, Hermione le respondió. Ya que los horarios y días serían arreglados por ella, había sugerido reunirse la tarde del día lunes.

A modo conciliador, le había pedido a Malfoy que eligiera el lugar. La única condición era que no fuese su mansión. Era más justo que no fuese el territorio de ninguno de los dos; sobre todo, era imprescindible que Hermione no tuviera que volver a visitar ese lugar nunca en su vida.

Inconscientemente, estaba tocando la cicatriz que, ahora, adornaba su piel. "_Sangre Sucia"_. Había sido grabada a fuerza de gritos y dolor.

Como era de esperar en ella, no lo culpaba. Lo sentía una víctima, al igual que ella. Era víctima de las malas decisiones de su familia, víctima de la oscuridad, como el resto del mundo mágico. No estaba de acuerdo con la prensa que no hacía más que perseguir a toda la familia y juzgarla.

De seguro se habían equivocado, pero también habían pagado un alto precio. Una estadía en Azkaban no era necesaria tras ser invadidos por Voldemort y sus tropas. No imaginaba la tortura mental que eso había significado para Malfoy.

En cierta manera, Hermione se compadecía de él. No creía que el joven hubiese sentido felicidad en un largo tiempo.

Ojalá encontrara algo que mereciera y que lo llene de dicha. Todos eran dignos de una oportunidad para ser felices.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó con una increíble rapidez. Hermione había visitado a sus padres el sábado. Comieron juntos y luego pasearon por Londres Muggle.

Debido al tiempo que habían perdido juntos, sus padres no comprendían que Hermione ya no era una niña. Además, ella no les contó detalladamente los horrores de la guerra que la habían obligado a crecer. Nunca mencionó una palabra de lo difícil que había sido, ni ellos habían visto las cicatrices que le habían quedado. Gracias a Merlín, ninguna de ellas era visible. Con una camisa o cualquier abrigo de manga larga, las marcas de sus brazos podían ser cubiertas.

Viéndola aún como una adolescente, el señor y la señora Granger insistían en mimar a su hija. Cada vez que salían le compraban ropa, libros y hasta helados. Hermione lamentaba que las cosas con ellos se hubiesen dado de esa manera pero todo había sucedido de pronto y sólo le quedaba aceptar lo que sus padres quisieran darle.

Seguramente la mayoría de los padres siempre veía a sus hijos como niños… o eso quería pensar.

La noche del sábado la pasó con sus amigos, con quienes también se reunió al día siguiente. Comieron en la Madriguera y todos ellos participaron de un largo partido de Quiditch. Tan apática a las alturas como siempre, Hermione se negó a participar y se dedicó a contarle a Molly todos los detalles de su trabajo.

-¡Oh, pobre niña! No estás obligada a soportar nada de eso, Hermione. Conseguirías trabajo en cualquier lado si así lo quisieras. Arthur podría conseguirte un buen puesto en el Ministerio, ¿no crees? –Ella era tan… ¡mamá! Había sido una gran contención para ella en los tiempos de guerra y la había adoptado como hija propia desde la primera vez que la vio.

-No será necesario, Molly. Podré lidiar con ellos. Son sólo otros clientes.

-¿Estás segura de que podrás encargarte de… del pequeño Malfoy sola? Aún no comprendo por qué has aceptado.

-Porque estoy segura de que sí podré. Además, como concluí con Harry, lo haría por cualquier otro cliente, simplemente porque es un pedido de ayuda.

-Oh, siempre tan altruista. Recuerda siempre que tú debes estar primero. Si ya no puedes con él, prométeme que dejarás ese empleo.

-Por supuesto, Molly. No estoy obligada a hacer esto. –La realidad era que Hermione nunca dejaría su empleo por un cliente insoportable. Magic Solutons tenía cientos de clientes; que los Malfoy fuesen de los más importantes no significaba nada.

En el poco tiempo en que había sido parte de la empresa, Hermione había aprendido el trabajo y notó que le gustaba. Así, podía ser parte de todas las empresas del mundo mágico pero sin trabajar en ninguna. Era como un salón con miles de puertas, todas abiertas a ella. Había tenido suerte al ser tomada por la consultora más grande, y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad solo por Malfoy.

* * *

Más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado, el lunes a la tarde llegó, y Draco esperó a que fuesen las cinco de la tarde para partir hacia el café en el que había planeado encontrarse con Granger.

Ella había sido clara: nada de territorios familiares. Le parecía justo. Granger y su mansión no hacían una buena combinación, y él –definitivamente- no estaba dispuesto a ir a su departamento.

Su fin de semana había pasado sin ningún acontecimiento importante. Había quien decía que cuando hay aburrimiento, el tiempo pasaba más lento. Pues Draco se encontraba en perfectas condiciones de contradecir ese dicho.

No había tenido un encuentro de este tipo -ni de ningún otro- con nadie desde el final de la guerra. Era de lo más extraño que su primer "salida", aunque fuese trabajo, fuese con Granger.

Desde la respuesta de ella, había estado pensando mil formas de molestarla. Las ideas más macabras habían pasado por su mente, pero también habían llegado a él imágenes de su cuerpo sobre la alfombra. Ése era el momento en que la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro y su mano derecha tocaba su brazo izquierdo.

Ahí estaba su marca. El perfecto -y eterno- recordatorio de los errores de su familia, de los suyos propios, y de todas las consecuencias que ello había traído.

Su mirada se había perdido en la nada pero fue interrumpido por Duppy. Tras haberlo llamado y no haber recibido respuesta, la pequeña elfina estaba tirando de su túnica.

-Señor Malfoy, señor. Va a llegar tarde, señor. Duppy no quiere que el amo llegue tarde, señor.

-Está bien, Duppy, no llegaré tarde. Sólo debo aparecerme. Gracias.

-El amo no debe agradecer a Duppy. Duppy está para servirlo, señor. Duppy espera que el amo esté bien.

-Estaré bien, gracias. Ahora debo partir.

* * *

El día había sido fácil y corto para Hermione. Su mente había estado más bien enfocada en el encuentro con Malfoy. No sabía de qué se trataría la reunión, ni cómo era el lugar al que debía ir. Por suerte no tuvo que quedarse después de hora, por lo que seguramente llegaría a tiempo.

Había pedido instrucciones a Maggie, quien conocía el lugar, pero a cambio de ellas le había pedido el motivo de su necesidad.

-Debo ver a Draco Malfoy. –Ojalá las paredes del baño no hicieran tanto eco. Alguien podría escuchar.

-¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado con tu miedo y con los "principios de los Malfoy"? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo ha sucedido, Hermione? –Maggie estaba escandalizada.

-Maggie, ¿de qué hablas? Debo ver a Malfoy por negocios. –Ella lo había mal interpretado todo.

-¿Por negocios…?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué has pensado?

-Yo pensé… que tal vez había otros motivos…

-Claro que no. Verás, después de la reunión de la semana pasada, Lucius Malfoy me contactó para que ayudara a Draco a interiorizarse con el negocio de la familia. He aceptado la propuesta y debemos vernos hoy, ¿entiendes?

-¡Ah! Menos mal. Realmente estaba preocupándome por ti.

Tras haber aclarado el mal entendido, ambas salieron del baño y comenzaron a juntar sus cosas para partir.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que aunque las paredes no hubiesen hecho eco, alguien la había escuchado. Y ese alguien, no tardaría en entrar en acción.

* * *

Contrario a su costumbre, Draco había llegado diez minutos antes de lo arreglado. Sortilege era un lujoso café que su familia visitaba con frecuencia.

Había elegido ese lugar porque contaba con un sector privado que sería útil a los fines de la reunión. Allí podrían ser atendidos por los magos más atentos ya que su padre conocía a los dueños.

Era uno de los pocos lugares que los recibía con el mismo lujo y atención de antes de la guerra.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

-Buenas tardes.

-El sector privado ya está listo para usted, señor.

-Muchas gracias. Estoy esperando a la señorita Granger. Seguramente saben quién es, ¿verdad?

-Claro, señor. Hay mucho revuelo entre los empleados por su presencia aquí.

-Sí, claro… -Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Ni siendo un cliente tan fiel podía opacar a la maldita sangre sucia. Definitivamente, no sería una reunión fácil de llevar adelante. Al menos no si dependía de él. Si Granger quería jugar a la maestra, él podría jugar a ser un alumno malcriado.

* * *

-Bienvenida, señorita Granger. Sígame, por favor. El señor Malfoy está esperándola. –Las instrucciones de Maggie habían sido exactas. Había llegado sin problemas y estaba anonadada con el lujo que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Después de la guerra todos los hoteles, restaurantes y cafés habían invitado al trío a sus negocios. Querían que Harry Potter estuviera allí el día de la reinauguración. Obviamente, habían rechazado gentilmente todas las invitaciones, menos la de Sortilegios Weasley y la del señor Ollivander. No necesitaban más prensa -ni buena, ni mala- de la que ya habían tenido.

El mesero guió a Hermione hacia el fondo del lugar y abrió una pesada cortina bordó. Tras ella había distintos tipos de mesas. Era un lugar muy reservado. En la más lejana de todas se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

Al encontrarse en el sector más oscuro y llevar un atuendo enteramente negro, Malfoy sólo era reconocible por su cabello rubio.

Allí estaba sólo, con una taza frente a él. Llegó hasta la mesa sin la compañía del mozo y tomó asiento.

-Hola, Malfoy. ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Escucho palabras amables?

-No creo que nunca hayas escuchado otra cosa de mí. Sorpréndete cuando vengan de ti.

-Siempre tan contestataria. He estado ansioso, Granger. No podía soportar la espera del fin de semana. Gracias a Merlin, cuando uno tiene muchos compromisos por delante, el tiempo pasa rápido.

Mentía y ambos lo sabían. Aunque lo intentara, Malfoy ya no tenía el mismo tono de antaño. Creía ser duro y malvado pero, aunque aún arrastrara las palabras, su voz tenía un dejo de tristeza. Hermione se lo dejaría pasar. No era lástima porque era un sentimiento que no debía tenerse por nadie, pero se apiadaba de él y de lo que había tenido que sufrir. De lo que, de seguro, aún sufría.

Cuando la guerra había terminado, podría decirse que todo había sido color de rosas para ella y sus amigos. Sólo recibían halagos y miradas de orgullo y cariño. Pero el tormento había continuado para Malfoy y su familia. Continuaba hasta el día de hoy, acechados constantemente por los paparazzi. Irónicamente, se podía decir que hoy la prensa era el lado oscuro y familias, como las de Malfoy, eran el blanco.

-¡Qué bien por ti, Malfoy! –No lo había atacado pero sí había sonado irónica.

-¿Escucho ironía en tu voz, Granger?

-Para nada. Sólo ha sido una ilusión. ¿Por qué no comenzamos?

-Sí… claro… seguramente estás ansiosa por jugar a la maestra conmigo. Dime, ¿tienes un estilo parecido a Mc Gonagall o te pareces más bien a Hagrid? –Quería irritarla. Era lo más gracioso y trascendental que le ocurriría ese día. De hecho, era lo más importante que ocurriría en su semana, ya que no hacía nada más. –Porque si te pareces a la bruja, ya puedes dejarlo, nunca tendrás mi atención, y si te pareces al zopenco del guardabosque, ¿dónde están tus bichitos especiales?

-Ya basta, Malfoy. ¿No puedes comportarte como un adulto?

Él pareció realmente considerarlo por un momento. –Mh.. Veamos… creo que no, Granger. –Siempre el mismo bastardo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a trabajar con él?

-Malfoy, si no colaboras…

-¿Qué? ¿Hablarás con papi? –Dijo al tiempo que se paraba y apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa, casi abalanzándose sobre ella.

-Si no colaboras no lograrás saberlo todo en tres meses.

Él se sentó lentamente. Jugar con ella ya no era tan divertido. No contestaba; intentaba ser adulta. Ya no era tan visceral como antes. ¿De qué manera podría enfadarla?

-¿Cómo está tu novio, Granger?

Ella lo miró iracunda. Estaba colmando su paciencia. Se suponía que había venido a hablar con un adulto; no con un idiota malcriado. ¿Acaso la vida no le había enseñado nada a Malfoy? Sus ganas de apiadarse de él estaban yéndose por el retrete. Si no fuese porque de todas maneras tendría que aguantarlo bajo las órdenes del señor Winston, Hermione simplemente se daría por vencida con él; aún cuando nunca se daría por vencida con nadie más.

-No tengo novio, Malfoy.

-¿Y qué ha sucedido con Weasel? ¿La pocilga en la que viven apilados no era suficiente para ti?

-Ya basta, Malfoy. Si no estás dispuesto a llevar esto adelante, me iré y esperaré a que crezcas para hablar.

Ella estaba comenzando a pararse cuando el mago que la acompañó hasta el salón privado retornó. Hermione imaginó que traería algo para la mesa pero sus manos estaban vacías. Observó que ella estaba parándose y se acercó a Malfoy. Murmuró algo en su oído, a lo que los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y se dirigieron a ella.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien que estábamos aquí, Granger? –Su actitud había cambiado. Ya no parecía un niño malcriado y caprichoso; era un hombre y estaba preocupado. De hecho, estaba acusándola.

-Claro que no. Nunca divulgaría nada relacionado con el trabajo, Malfoy.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Se lo había dicho a Maggie, pero estaba segura de que era un hecho insignificante, y de que no provocaría esa cara y esa acusación de Malfoy. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Gracias, Alton, me ocuparé de esto. –El mozo se retiró y Malfoy se dirigió a ella nuevamente. –Siéntate, Granger –Ella obedeció como lo habría hecho en la guerra si Harry se lo hubiese dicho y lo miró con atención. –La prensa está aquí. La entrada está plagada de reporteros y aseguran tener fotos de ambos entrando.

-¡Oh, rayos! Juro que no se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Está bien, la oleada de rumores, notas y reportajes inventados llegará de todas maneras. Nos iremos por la puerta trasera.

-¿Por qué no nos desaparecemos?

-Porque no se puede desde aquí. De lo contrario, los reporteros ya estarían adentro.

-De acuerdo. No sé por dónde ir. Nunca he venido a este lugar.

-¡Alton! –Gritó Malfoy. En dos segundos el mago estaba frente a ellos.

-Sí, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Nos iremos por la puerta trasera. ¿Puedes llevarnos?

-Sí, claro.

Ambos juntaron sus cosas y siguieron a Alton. Éste los guió por el centro del lugar hacia las cocinas. Entre una mezcla de magos y elfos, el ruido a ollas moviéndose solas se juntó con el latido acelerado del corazón de Hermione. Nunca pensó que pasaría por una situación semejante. Ella no tenía nada de lo que huir. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Comprendía que Malfoy no quisiera ser visto con ella -de hecho, hasta podía interpretarse lo opuesto-, pero a ella no le importaría que los vieran juntos. Era trabajo, ¡por las barbas de Merlín!

De todas maneras, no importaba cuánto aclararan los tantos frente a la prensa, ellos interpretarían lo que quisieran. Su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle de sólo pensar en los titulares del día siguiente.

Volvió a la realidad tras el sacudón que le dio Malfoy tirando de su mano. Alton había abierto una puerta y frente a ellos había un gran paredón.

Pero había un detalle. El gran paredón casi no se veía por los reporteros y los flashes que interrumpían su visión y la obligaban a cerrar los ojos. Todos gritaban y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. No comprendió qué ni cómo sucedió, pero la mano de Malfoy, que aún sostenía la suya la acercó a él y se vio envuelta en un manto negro. Tras comenzar a girar, sintió el familiar tirón debajo del ombligo, que sabía, era consecuencia de una aparición.

* * *

_Adelanto capítulo 7 _(no beteado, y obviamente, cortado)

_Miles de flashes se disparaban en su dirección. La mano pequeña de Granger se agitaba dentro de la suya. Seguramente no entendía nada. Nunca había visto la foto de ella en los diarios. Venía detrás de él, por lo que, seguramente, no se esperaba semejante escenario._

_Por sólo un segundo sus miradas se habían cruzado, pero ella no pareció verlo, por lo que él entendió que la situación estaba a su cargo.

* * *

_

_-¿Dónde estamos, Malfoy?_

_-No quieres saber dónde exactamente. Es mi casa._

_-Sácame de aquí. –Era lo único que había dicho y había sido imperativa. Él asintió con urgencia, y tal vez algo de compasión.

* * *

_

**_REVIEWS_**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todas! Perdón por la demora, empecé la facultad y mis tiempos cambiaron radicalmente. Prometo estar haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerme al día con esta ficción.

Mil gracias a MaialenKokoro y a Caroone por sus reviews, y por supuesto, a mi excelente beta, Bendleshnitz. Ya que te gustó el capítulo, te lo dedico.

Espero que les guste este chap. Me llevó mucho tiempo, pero es lo mejor que hice hasta ahora, tiene todo mi amor y dedicación, aunque es más corto. Me pareció que alargarlo lo podía estropear, espero que piensen lo mismo que yo.

Disfrútenlo, lo escribo para ustedes.

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

_Volvió a la realidad tras el sacudón que le dio Malfoy tirando de su mano. Alton había abierto una puerta y frente a ellos había un gran paredón._

_Pero había un detalle. El gran paredón casi no se veía por los reporteros y los flashes que interrumpían su visión y la obligaban a cerrar los ojos. Todos gritaban y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. No comprendió qué ni cómo sucedió, pero la mano de Malfoy, que aún sostenía la suya la acercó a él y se vio envuelta en un manto negro. Tras comenzar a girar, sintió el familiar tirón debajo del ombligo, que sabía, era consecuencia de una aparición._

_

* * *

_**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 7_

Después de pasar por las cocinas habían caminado por un largo corredor. Ya veía la puerta de salida, pero algo no estaba bien; había mucho ruido del otro lado. Alton abrió la puerta y no tuvo más opciones que salir, aún sabiendo que del otro lado lo esperaría el mismo infierno que en la entrada principal.

Y allí estaban, las mismas caras que veía a diario en la entrada de su mansión. Las mismas cámaras que intentaban obtener su fotografía cuando se asomaba por alguna de las ventanas. Por eso amaba la vista desde su habitación; ahí no podían llegar los reporteros.

Miles de flashes se disparaban en su dirección. La pequeña mano de Granger temblaba dentro de la suya; seguramente no entendía nada. Nunca había visto la foto de ella en los diarios. Venía detrás de él, por lo que, seguramente, no se esperaba semejante escenario.

Él había parado en seco y ella había seguido corriendo, pero como sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas, ella había recibido un tirón y había rebotado contra su pecho.

Por sólo un segundo sus miradas se habían cruzado, pero ella no pareció verlo, por lo que él entendió que la situación estaba a su cargo.

La envolvió en su túnica y la imagen de su mansión invadió su mente. En ese momento supo que era una pésima idea y trató de reemplazar la imagen de esa habitación por la de los jardines, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaban girando sobre su eje y los flashes habían comenzado a desaparecer para ser reemplazados por paredes color durazno.

* * *

Hermione odiaba la aparición conjunta. Estaba envuelta en Malfoy. No sólo era su túnica. Él estaba rodeándola literalmente. El aire estaba comenzando a escasear en sus pulmones y un aroma que desconocía estaba ocupando el espacio que correspondía al oxígeno.

Trató de desenvolverse y de ver dónde se encontraba, pero cuando lo intentó, la dura mirada de Malfoy y sus manos tomándola fuertemente de los brazos la detuvieron.

-¡Quédate quieta! –Ella obedeció. Era como si sus penetrantes ojos grises estuviesen mandando las órdenes directamente a su cuerpo en vez de su cerebro. De alguna manera sabía que él tenía motivos para haberle gritado.

-Mírame. Prométeme que no verás nada más. –Ella asintió, temerosa, aún envuelta en la túnica negra. El frío sudor estaba comenzando a hacerse visible en el rostro de ambos.

-¿Dónde estamos, Malfoy?

-No quieres saber dónde exactamente. Es mi casa.

Ella comprendió todas las implicaciones que se desprendían de esa afirmación e inconscientemente se aferró a su camisa. La ansiedad ya no la corrompía. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Sentía una inmensa cantidad de impulsos en ese momento y estaba intentando retenerlos todos.

-Mírame, Granger. –Ella estaba comenzando a desviar la mirada al tiempo que su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas. De repente, estaba comenzando a sentirse más pesada. Sus piernas estaban aflojándose. Hermione no había reaccionado a su llamado y Draco no sabía cómo proceder. –Granger. ¡Granger! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hermione!

Y allí estaba el milagro. Ella lo miró. Y reaccionó. Fue consciente del lugar en el que estaba, de con quién estaba, y de que quería largarse de allí pero sabía que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo sola.

-Sácame de aquí. –Era lo único que había dicho y había sido imperativa. Él asintió con urgencia y, tal vez, algo de compasión.

-Necesito que te mantengas conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la misma premura que él y se aferró más a su cuerpo. Lo había intentado pero sus ojos habían llegado a ver el salón en el que se encontraban. Su cuerpo había reaccionado. Aunque la habitación había sido remodelada, el olor era el mismo. Los gritos aún hacían eco en las paredes. Sus propios gritos. Casi no sentía sus piernas y por su rostro corría lo que, suponía, eran lágrimas, pero él la había llamado. Había sonado desesperado. Ojalá él la hubiese llamado también cuando Bellatrix la había torturado. De esa manera, tal vez, lo habría soportado mejor y no se hubiese sentido tan sola. Pero él había mirado todo desde un costado. Aún así, no lo juzgaba. Lo comprendía.

Sin embargo, esta vez, no la había ignorado, y le agradecía por ello. Le agradecía por haber sido el adulto en esta situación. Era justo lo que necesitaba y nunca esperó ver en Draco Malfoy la expresión de preocupación y desesperación que él había mostrado.

Y le agradeció nuevamente, en silencio, cuando sintió el tirón debajo del ombligo que significaba que habían desaparecido. Significaba que habían dejado atrás ese horrible lugar en el que ella había sido una víctima, y en el que -estaba segura- él también lo había sido.

* * *

La desesperación lo invadía, y el olor a Granger llenaba sus fosas nasales al igual que aquel día que ella lo había empujado en el elevador. Al menos ahora sabía que un baño era suficiente para deshacerse de ese aroma.

Nunca pensó encontrarse en esa situación, y mucho menos con Granger. Odiaba a la prensa por ser el causal de todo este enredo. Había sentido el miedo. Oh, sí, Draco era un experto al momento de percibir el miedo.

Lo había visto, lo había olido, lo había sentido y sufrido. El miedo lo había despertado en las noches, lo había llevado a abrazar a su madre y a su padre, lo había obligado a tener a su elfina como amiga. Si alguien se lo preguntara, diría que el miedo había sido la mejor arma del Señor Oscuro. Diría que no fue el Señor Tenebroso quien había invadido su hogar, sino el miedo.

Por eso lo había reconocido en cada facción del rostro de Granger. Era evidente en su expresión y en sus gestos. Y junto al miedo, se ubicaba el dolor.

Tal vez por eso su reacción había sido tan… anómala. Ojalá alguien hubiese hecho eso por él durante la guerra. Ojalá alguien lo hubiese abrazado, intentado transmitirle que todo estaría bien, que se harían cargo de la situación.

Pero nadie lo había hecho, ni sus padres, que lo amaban, y al final de la guerra, sí se habían hecho cargo de la situación. De haberlo sabido, Draco hubiese vivido mucho más tranquilo. Tal vez, por eso, había tenido esa actitud con Granger.

De repente, ella no era mandona, ni come libros, ni insoportable. Ella era simplemente una niña, asustada, temerosa y dependiente.

Por eso la había acogido y se había hecho cargo de la situación. Porque vio en ella su reflejo. Porque se lo debía, por la marca que ella llevaba en el brazo. Se lo debía porque, aunque no sabía en qué medida, ella había colaborado con Potter para que el mundo hoy estuviese retornando a su rumbo.

Así que no lo había dudado, aunque sí se había desesperado, al momento de envolverla en su túnica y protegerla.

Ella aún estaba envuelta en su túnica, pegada a él, temblando y llorando. Cómo lidiar con una mujer llorando era algo que la guerra sí le había enseñado. Más veces de las que podía contar, Draco se había despertado exaltado por el llanto de su madre. Ella lloraba a los pies de su cama, implorando a fuerzas superiores que cuidaran de su hijo. Había sido difícil, pero Draco había comprendido que abrazar a su madre era la única manera de calmarla y de calmarse a sí mismo.

No se sentiría cómodo abrazando a Granger, pero alejarse sería cruel. Sabía que ella no tardaría en retomar el control… o eso esperaba.

Su llanto poco a poco se transformó en sollozos pausados hasta que, lentamente, comenzó a incorporarse.

* * *

_Lo peor ha pasado, lo peor ha pasado, lo peor ha pasado_. Eso era lo que Hermione se repetía constantemente. Intentaba apartarse de Malfoy, soltar su túnica, dejar de llorar y volver a su casa, pero sería imposible si lo intentaba todo a la vez.

Así que Hermione sacó a la mujer fuerte que sabía llevaba dentro -a la heroína de guerra- y comenzó a calmarse. Dejar de llorar sería el primer paso. Malfoy de seguro estaba hartándose de ella. En cualquier momento la mandaría volando a su casa y no justamente con magia.

Cuando su llanto se calmó y sólo quedaron espasmos espaciados, Hermione comenzó a soltar sus manos y dio medio paso hacia atrás. Con la cabeza aún gacha, dio otro paso más y terminó sentada en un banco que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Era una situación tensa, incómoda. Ahora que sus sentidos estaban despertándose, todo esto parecía ridículo.

Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Malfoy nunca dejaría de atormentarla por esto y, sin embargo, no podía hacer más que agradecerle.

-Gracias... –Susurró con una voz suave, tan suave que podía no haberlo dicho.

* * *

Ella estaba comenzando a alejarse y sus pulmones estaban comenzando a respirar sólo oxígeno. Tanto olor a Granger no debía ser saludable. Las piernas de la chica se habían chocado contra un banco y había acabado sentada allí, casi derrotada, avergonzada, de seguro.

Debería tener ganas de atormentarla, de mortificarla eternamente y, sin embargo, la escena que ambos habían vivido no parecía digna de ser rememorada, ni le parecía apropiado utilizarla a modo de broma.

Ella había susurrado un "gracias". ¿Qué responder a eso? Un "Lo siento" de su parte le parecía más apropiado pero no la pincharía.

La situación había sido agotadora. Sintiéndose derrotado él también, se sentó a su lado y la imitó. Ambos miraban al suelo.

* * *

El silencio gobernaba en el reino de los minutos eternos en el que ambos estaban sumidos.

Ella fue la primera en moverse; sus ojos habían comenzado a ver. Aunque no los había cerrado desde que había tomado asiento, no era capaz de captar los colores que se extendían a sus pies.

Ahora sí, y la vista era hermosa. Bajo sus zapatos de tacón -a los cuales aún no podía acostumbrarse- se extendía un jardín verde brilloso y parejo. Su olfato percibía olor a paz y a jazmines –debía admitir que el aroma a Malfoy se mezclaba con ambos, y no era una combinación que le desagradara-.

Por la manera en la que el sol se escondía por el oeste, se dibujaban sombras suaves y algunos rayos se colaban por los espacios que las hojas no podían cubrir.

Todo era perfecto. La antítesis del ambiente de la mansión que, lamentablemente, había vuelto a ver.

Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a relajarse y el estrés le había provocado un cansancio que comenzaba a notar.

Notaba pesadez, vergüenza y miedo. Ya no era el miedo aterrador y asesino de unos minutos atrás, era el miedo a las consecuencias.

Draco Malfoy podía vivir para atormentarla por la escena que había protagonizado.

Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy no se había movido aún. No había dado señales de estar allí desde que ella se había desprendido de su camisa.

Miró con disimulo en su dirección, sintiéndose ridícula.

Él estaba casi imitando la posición en la que ella había estado. ¿Se estaría burlando?

Una mirada más detenida –y obvia- le demostró que no había matices de burla o risa en su rostro. Se veía… se veía apesadumbrado.

Hermione no sabía cómo resolver esta situación. No había nada que pudiera decir. Había susurrado un "gracias" que no sabía si él había escuchado porque nunca había contestado. Ponerse de pie le pareció un gesto muy brusco y repentino, así que, no encontrando otra salida, carraspeó.

Supo que obtuvo su atención. No porque él la hubiese mirado o hablado, pero sus ojos parecieron volver a enfocarse en algo, al igual que los de ella segundos atrás.

-Lo siento, Malfoy… -Él nuevamente decidió parecerse a una ameba. Ninguna reacción se presentó en respuesta. –Gracias, nuevamente. Yo… bueno, no pude controlarme. Lo siento.

* * *

¿Es que acaso no pararía de disculparse? Entendía que aún estuviese nerviosa pero sólo quería que se callara de una vez; que no la mirara no significaba que no la escuchara. ¡Rayos! Que no la mirara no significaba que no estuviera sintiendo alivio porque ella estuviese mejor.

Que no respondiera significaba que necesitaba medio segundo para calmarse él también, porque Granger y la maldita habitación que había invadido su mente al momento de desaparecerse eran una pésima combinación.

Ella comenzó a incorporarse y, en un instante, estaba parada frente a él. Aunque sólo podía ver sus zapatos negros, Draco sabía que estaba impaciente. Lo percibía.

Cómo que dijera "lo siento" una vez más…

-¡Malfoy! ¡Estoy diciendo que lo siento! ¡Reacciona!

Él decidió mirarla. Decidió explicarle todo lo que ella no entendía. Lamentablemente, sus formas y su bocota no le permitirían expresar lo que realmente quería decir.

-Te he escuchado. –Dijo con voz dura mientras levantaba la mirada –helada- para dirigirla a ella. Granger dio un paso atrás y movió la boca como pez fuera del agua pero ningún sonido salió de ella. –No entiendes nada de lo que sucede, ¿verdad, Granger? –Ella apenas negó con la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente. Él se paró y, con la misma mirada helada, dio un paso adelante. –¿Crees que has sido la única persona torturada en esa habitación? ¿Crees que has sufrido la peor de las torturas? –Otro paso adelante y la situación se estaba saliendo de control mientras él subía la voz. - ¿No se te ocurre, tal vez, que he vivido un maldito calvario mientras magos y brujas morían en mi casa y eran luego devorados por la asquerosa serpiente y los desesperados licántropos?

-¿Pues sabes qué, Granger? –Él no esperó una respuesta aunque ella, simplemente, no hubiese podido dársela. Acercó su frente a la de ella y, cuando estaban a tan sólo un centímetro, continuó. –Todo eso ha sucedido. Ha sucedido y he sido víctima y victimario casi en partes iguales. Si crees que la tortura de mi tía ha sido insoportable, no imaginas lo que es ser el juguete del Señor Oscuro. No sabes nada.

-No sabes lo que es ver cómo las personas con las que has convivido durante años en el colegio son arrastradas dentro de tu casa y el resto de sus vidas depende de ti, de lo que tú declares. Tú hubieses sido la heroína, ¿verdad? Hubieses dicho que aquellos eran extraños, no Potter, ni la sangre sucia o la comadreja. ¡Pues adivina qué! Yo no soy ese héroe. Soy el maldito cobarde que no fue lo suficientemente valiente para negar sus identidades. Soy el maldito cobarde que tuvo a Lunática Lovegood y al viejo enfermo encerrados en los calabozos durante meses.

-Soy quien ha debido alimentarlos. Soy quien ha sido prisionero en su propia casa. Soy quien lo ha perdido todo y ha visto cómo la vida se derrumbaba sin posibilidades de reconstrucción. –Su voz se apagaba lentamente. No así sus ojos que, aunque eran como el hielo, estaban quemándola. -Así que no digas "gracias" ni "lo siento", Granger. Nada cambiará. Nada de lo que suceda ni de lo que digas ni de lo que yo mismo haga.

Y él pareció resignado. -Las cartas ya están echadas. Todos hemos jugado una durante la guerra. Hemos perdido o ganado. La única carta que me queda bajo la manga, Granger, dice que me he cansado de ti.

Y él se dio media vuelta y desapareció. Y ella… ella confirmó que tenía razón. A él sólo le quedaba resignación.

Ella no se movió. Sólo pensó y dejó que las ideas que invadían su mente se asentaran en ella. Y suspiró. Aliviada. Todo cambiaría desde ahora.

Porque gracias a Merlín,ella era Hermione Granger. Y gracias a Draco Malfoy, ella había encontrado algo que llenara sus días.

Porque sin saberlo, ambos habían estado buscando lo mismo.

_Plenitud._

_

* * *

_A/N: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No hay adelanto porque no tengo encaminado el siguiente capítulo, pero estoy trabajando en él.

Reviews para acelerar mi inspiración, así puedo actualizar más rápido


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todas! he vuelto parcialmente tras mi larga desaparición. Tengo una nueva entrega. La verdad es que planeaba subir este capítulo junto con el 9, pero de este último aún me falta la mitad y no quería hacerlas esperar más.

A quienes me sigan teniendo paciencia, mil gracias! y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 8_

Nunca se lo diría porque sabía que su amo se sentiría avergonzado, pero Duppy había presenciado la escena y sabía todo lo que pasaba por la mente del joven. A diferencia de los tiempos de guerra, sabía que no debía confiar lo que había sucedido a Narcissa; no era necesario y sólo perjudicaría a su amo.

Sin embargo, debía acercarse a él y comunicarle el pedido de sus padres. Querían verlo con urgencia para informarse acerca de la reunión con la señorita Granger. No sabía qué diría el pequeño Malfoy pero no creía que fuera la verdad.

Duppy entró a la habitación y se encontró con el joven sentado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia los jardines donde, segundos atrás, había estado con la joven de cabello rizado.

Tenía una mirada nostálgica y resignada. Estaba tan abstraído en sí mismo que tuvo que carraspear para obtener su atención antes de hacer una pronunciada reverencia.

El joven parpadeó un par de veces y miró más arriba antes de encontrarla allí abajo, aparentemente buscando a alguien de su misma altura.

Nadie le creería, pero su expresión no cambió a una de altivez al descubrir que era ella quien se había acercado. De hecho, pareció relajarse aún más y sus ojos brillaron con algo de tristeza.

-Duppy siente molestarlo, amo, pero sus padres requieren su presencia en la sala de té principal. –El joven parecía aún más afligido, si eso era posible, y se dirigió a su elfina.

-¿Sabes para qué?

-Sí, amo. Duppy escuchó que quieren informarse acerca de la reunión con la señorita Granger.

-Demonios… Estaré allí en unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, amo. ¿Hay algo que el señor necesite de Duppy?

-No, Duppy. Puedes marcharte, gracias.

-De nada, amo. Duppy agradece servirlo.

La elfina desapareció deseando que el joven tuviera suerte al enfrentar la situación.

* * *

No estaba seguro de qué le diría a sus padres, pero después de la escena con Granger, mentirles no parecía grave. Todo parecía banal y secundario, así que, sin chequear su imagen, Draco se dirigió a la sala de té que le había indicado Duppy.

Tras bajar las escaleras, recorrer una gran galería y cruzar dos habitaciones, se encontró frente a la puerta de su destino.

Sin titubear ni golpear, entró a la sala y se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa en la que estaban sus padres. Aunque la habitación era enorme, las mesas eran pequeñas y de mármol, rodeadas de amplios sillones verdes con terminaciones en dorado.

Tomó asiento frente a ambos e inmediatamente apareció otra taza y una bandeja con distintos acompañamientos para su té.

No emitió sonido, ni miró a sus padres, pero tampoco comenzaría él la parte difícil. Si sus padres querían informarse, deberían preguntar.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que todos bebían en silencio hasta que Narcissa se reacomodó en su asiento, indicando que comenzaría a hablar.

-¿Cómo estás hoy, hijo? –Su madre siempre comenzaba las conversaciones de esa manera. Draco ya no sabía si realmente quería saber cómo se encontraba o si era mera costumbre. Esperaba que fuese la primera.

-Muy bien, madre.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con la señorita Granger? –Sólo por esta vez, Draco hubiese apreciado algo de introducción por parte de su padre. Al igual que él, Lucius odiaba las charlas sociales típicas de su madre. Aunque él también las empleaba, eran exclusivas de los negocios. No le parecían necesarias entre las paredes de su hogar.

¿Cómo respondería a esa pregunta? Podía contar todos los hechos, podía mentir abiertamente o podía omitir cierta información. La omisión le parecía la mejor opción. Para él, omitir no era mentir necesariamente. Digamos que… era algo así como distorsionar la verdad de acuerdo a sus conveniencias. En este momento, le convenía culpar de todo a la prensa y dejar de lado su discusión con Granger al principio y fin de la "reunión". Después de todo, estaría también preparando a sus padres para los titulares que -de seguro- llegarían al día siguiente.

-La prensa ha descubierto de alguna manera que nos reuniríamos en Sortilege, padre. Hemos abandonado el lugar cuando apenas habíamos comenzado la reunión.

-Oh, por Merlín, nunca tendremos paz con esos maleducados. –Era obvio que su madre se apiadaría de él. Draco lo usaría a su favor.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Draco? –Su padre era más fáctico que su madre; estaría más interesado en los hechos y consecuencias que en cómo él se había sentido con respecto a ellos. Por supuesto, más tarde indagaría sobre las causas de esos hechos; pero eso era algo que también él haría. Evidentemente, alguien había sabido que se reunirían y había utilizado esa información para molestarlo. Ya se encargaría del culpable más tarde.

-Sólo nos habíamos ubicado cuando Alton me informó que la entrada estaba plagada de reporteros. Hemos escapado por la puerta trasera, pero los bastardos también estaban allí –dijo Draco recuperando la furia del momento-. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que mañana mi fotografía estará en todos los periódicos.

-¿Cómo pudo haberse filtrado esa información?

-Es lo que no sé, madre. Granger jura no habérselo dicho a nadie y, en todo caso, no tendría ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Su padre miró en otra dirección al tiempo que hablaba –De esta manera nunca mejoraremos nuestra imagen ante el mundo mágico. Mostrarte con la sangre sucia nos arruinará aún más.

Su comentario estaba bastante cargado de odio y de impotencia. Draco no lo contradiría -no aún-, pero no estaba de acuerdo. En todo caso, la ecuación era la inversa. Ella era una heroína. Por supuesto que lo beneficiaría. Pero la verdad, Draco no había pensado en eso ni una vez y, aún ahora, que lo había descubierto, no le parecía relevante.

-Todo esto implica que no has podido avanzar en los propósitos de la reunión, ¿verdad, Draco?

-Así es. Después del altercado hemos desaparecido por separado.

-Encárgate de arreglar otra reunión para esta semana. No quiero que sigamos perdiendo tiempo. Dile a la señorita Granger que recibirá el pago de todas maneras y el dinero extra que ella quiera por el mal momento. –Su padre se levantó y se marchó.

Draco lo miró y se preguntó si su padre siempre había sido tan ignorante. Si lo había sido, él mismo era un idiota por seguirlo con tanta fidelidad, y si no lo había sido, evidentemente estaba envejeciendo y perdiendo el juicio.

No sabía cómo haría para contactar a Granger nuevamente y arreglar otra reunión. De hecho, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Habían pasado a otro nivel. Uno en el que él era extremadamente frágil y débil, porque así se había mostrado ante ella, inclusive cuando ella había estado indefensa y a su merced, dependiente.

En cuanto a la recompensa económica, no había la cantidad de dinero necesario en todo Gringotts como para que ella quisiera, con algo de buena voluntad, volver a tratar con él. De hecho, él no se quejaba.

* * *

El sol que brillaba esa mañana era equiparable con la sonrisa de Hermione. Se sentía bien, viva. Tenía algo en que concentrarse nuevamente. Se sentía como en los primeros años de Hogwarts, tratando de desentrañar misterios que eran infinitamente más grandes que ella y sus amigos.

Y, sin embargo, había podido con todos los desafíos que la vida le había impuesto. No había motivos para que no sobreviviera a un desafío impuesto por sí misma.

Su buen humor duró hasta que se sentó en su cocina y comenzó a desayunar. Para mantener su costumbre, tomó la edición matutina de El Profeta.

Al mismo tiempo en que derramaba el contenido de su tasa sobre su blusa y su falda, la puerta se abría y por ella entraba Harry Potter con el mismo periódico que ella había arrojado y ahora se mojaba con lo que, en algún momento, había sido su desayuno.

Harry tomó asiento frente a ella y respiró hondo. Aparentemente era evidente que no podía lidiar con todo ese lío sola porque Harry tomó su varita y limpió el desastre de líquido que quemaba su piel y se deshizo del periódico. No sería necesario; él tenía su propia edición.

-Sé que no puedes creer lo que está sucediendo. Cálmate, Hermione, estoy aquí. –Nunca lo diría, pero sus palabras eran increíblemente similares a las que Malfoy había mencionado el día anterior. Sonaban casi con la misma preocupación y ella comenzaba a sentir que la situación le quedaba grande. Había estado tan feliz con su nuevo descubrimiento que había olvidado las repercusiones que las fotografías tendrían.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

Ella asintió lentamente. No le contaría los sucesos posteriores a la huida del restaurante, pero sí podía compartir con él el resto, para desahogarse.

-Llegué a Sortilege y un mesero me guió hasta donde estaba Malfoy. Era un salón reservado, lo cual era muy útil para los propósitos de la reunión. De todas maneras, no pudimos ni siquiera comenzar, ya que Malfoy se empeñó durante los primeros quince minutos en molestarme, por lo que tratar con él fue imposible.

-Como de costumbre –acotó Harry con resignación y algo de enojo.

-Sí… igual, para los hechos que siguieron, las tonterías de Malfoy son insignificantes. El mesero que me recibió se acercó nuevamente y susurró algo al oído de Malfoy. Él me miró y me acusó de haber hablado de la reunión, lo cual -obviamente- no hice. Luego, recorrimos todo el lugar porque la puerta de entrada estaba atestada de reporteros. Lo que no imaginamos era que también la puerta trasera estaría llena de ellos. Luego… -Hermione miró la tapa del periódico y la observó unos momentos. –Luego sucedió esto –dijo al tiempo que señalaba la foto mágica en la que Malfoy estaba envolviéndola. A continuación tuvo lugar un extenso silencio que ninguno rompía hasta que Harry decidió hablar.

-¿Y luego? –dijo con algo de intriga pero sin esperar demasiado de ella.

-Y luego… aparecí en casa. Y eso fue todo –Su mirada estaba perdida y su amigo la miraba con algo de desconcierto.

-Y todo terminó allí… -Si Hermione lo hubiese estado mirando, hubiese notado su ceño fruncido, pero su mirada estaba aún enfocada en la fotografía. -Qué horrible, Hermione. Lo siento. ¿Has leído la nota?

-No, no tuve tiempo. Y quisiera no tenerlo tampoco.

-No la leas, solo te angustiarás. Dice un montón de tonterías sobre tú y Malfoy comenzando una relación. Aseguran que él es… algo así como un príncipe caído tras la guerra… y tú… bueno, lo devuelves a la vida. Es peor que un mal cuento de hadas Muggle. No te preocupes por eso. –Hermione pensó que quitando la primera parte, la historia sonaba bastante parecida a la realidad. Ella sí quería devolverlo a la vida. Lo haría por cualquier otro ser humano. Era su esencia.

-¿No dirás nada?

-¿Qué puedo decir? De seguro Malfoy está más preocupado que yo. Él lo arreglará. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme de estas ridiculeces. Debo ir a trabajar hoy y el resto de la semana; sin mencionar que seguramente también deba reunirme con Malfoy alguno de estos días.

El cambio en la actitud de su amiga era demasiado evidente para Harry.

-Bien, entonces me iré para que puedas vestirte nuevamente. No irás a trabajar así, ¿verdad? -Ella no lo miró. Pareció que las palabras tardaron una eternidad en ser comprendidas por su mente.

-Eh… no, claro que no. Me cambiaré y comenzaré con todo. Gracias por preocuparte, Harry.

-Es lo que hacemos los amigos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, él la abrió y cruzó el umbral. Cuando ella pensó que partiría, Harry volteó y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Hermione, sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo… -Ella intentó decir algo pero, al intentar también disimular su asombro, nada salió de su boca. De todas maneras, Harry continuó. Aparentemente, no esperaba una respuesta. –Pero está bien, siempre estaré cuando quieras hablar de cualquier cosa. Si no estás diciéndome algo es porque no necesitas exteriorizarlo. Sólo debes saber que cuentas conmigo.

-Lo sé, Harry. Gracias.

La puerta se cerró y Hermione apoyó su frente en ella. Respiró hondo.

Le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

-Amo, debe levantarse. Amo, Duppy lo siente, pero debe levantarse. Sus padres ya están en la mesa. Duppy le trajo el periódico, señor. Seguramente quiera verlo sólo. –Draco reaccionó y trató de focalizar a su elfina- Vendré a levantarlo en unos minutos.

Duppy se retiró con un silencioso "plop" y Draco se abalanzó desesperadamente sobre El Profeta.

La portada ya era tan desalentadora que casi no se animaba a abrir el resto. Lentamente, casi con miedo, comenzó a pasar las páginas. En el centro del periódico, se encontró con cuatro fotografías más de él y Granger.

Dos eran de ellos entrando por separado, y las otras dos los mostraban en la puerta trasera del lugar. En la página siguiente había una fotografía más pero era tan grande que no se necesitaban detalles.

Eran su mano y la de Granger unidas. Su estómago se revolvió con angustia y enojo. Odiaba la prensa. ¿Cómo lidiaría con el mundo a partir de ahora? Ni siquiera imaginaba qué decía la nota. Era hiper-extensa y su título era un augurio insoportablemente horrible.

"¿Levantando al príncipe caído?"

¿Qué se podía esperar después de eso? Draco aplicó un hechizo sobre su boca para lavar sus dientes y permaneció en su habitación devorando la noticia.

Tras leerla, pensó que ni siquiera un baño lograría calmarlo. Aparentemente, la guerra lo había dejado aplastado y la altruista heroína de Granger estaba dándole la oportunidad de "renacer como un fénix –palabras textuales de la noticia.

Definitivamente, el mundo Mágico se empeñaba en destruirlo.

Se vistió como pudo y bajó las escaleras. No le importaba no estar impoluto para desayunar con sus padres. Ellos, seguramente, tampoco lo estaríanl. Sólo esperaba que no descargaran su ira contra él.

* * *

Hermione ingresó a su oficina intentando pasar desapercibida, pero Maggie no se lo permitió. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que susurraba en su oído, palabras incoherentes.

-Maggie, cálmate. No entiendo nada de lo que me dices. Y si estás hablando de la noticia de El Profeta, nada de lo que dice es verdad. Alguien comunicó a la prensa que nos encontraríamos y utilizaron las fotografías. Lo distorsionaron todo. Es todo un gran invento.

-Hermione, juro que no he hecho ni dicho nada a nadie. Ni siquiera Jack sabía del encuentro… bueno, hasta hoy.

-Está bien, te creo, Maggie. Sé que no has sido tú, pero -créeme- descubriré quién fue.

-Yo te ayudaré si el responsable está aquí. Y también Jack.

-Gracias

Cuando Maggie se alejó y pudo ver a su alrededor, notó que todos la estaban mirando. De repente, los escritorios estaban plagados de periódicos. Estaba segura de que no todos sus compañeros leían El Profeta diariamente.

Intentó caminar con la cabeza en alto hasta su escritorio pero Susan y Annie la detuvieron cuando le faltaban sólo tres pasos.

-Qué rápido que te relacionas con los nuevos clientes, Hermione –Dijo Annie con sarcasmo.

-Ni me relaciono, ni es nuevo para mí. Lo he conocido de toda la vida. Creo que tu dilema no pasa por mi relación o la ausencia de ella con él, Annie. Creo que tu problema es que no eres tú quien está en la fotografía. –Ya que no podía borrar las fotografías, ni retirar el millón de periódicos de la calle, al lo menos utilizaría el desastre a su favor.

Llegar a su escritorio ya no era su objetivo. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al elevador. Hablaría con el señor Winston para que no hubiera problemas con su trabajo.

* * *

Su día fue largo y tortuoso. Esto de no tener nada que hacer estaba consumiendo sus neuronas. Afortunadamente, su padre no había descargado su ira en él, pero sí le había exigido que se reuniera con Granger nuevamente. No sabía cómo encararía un nuevo encuentro. Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar la carta que debía escribir sobre el pergamino que tenía en frente.

Consideraba que ir directo al grano sería lo mejor. Su último encuentro había sido muy sentimental como para estar dando vueltas. Algo de sequedad al vínculo no vendría mal.

Esta vez no quería que ninguna responsabilidad pesara sobre sus hombros, así que le dijo a Granger que se encargara de elegir el lugar, el día y la hora.

* * *

Después del día pesado que había vivido, Hermione se sumergió en la bañera deseando que el agua limpiara su estrés. Se mantuvo en el agua hasta que estuvo casi fría. Luego salió y se puso directamente el pijama. No planeaba salir de casa por el resto del día.

Lo único trascendente en su día había sido su reunión improvisada con el señor Winston. Él le había creído que no había nada entre ella y Malfoy, y ella no se había visto obligada a contarle los motivos reales de su encuentro. No creía que Lucius Malfoy estuviese contento si ese dato se le escapaba.

El resto del día había pasado entre las miradas de sus compañeros, los comentarios en los pasillos, los reproches silenciosos de los clientes que habían pasado por allí ese día. En busca de paz, había salido del trabajo y tratado de llegar caminando a su hogar para relajarse. Fue una pésima idea. La entrada estaba llena de cámaras. Todos los reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ella gritando preguntas y tomando una fotografía tras otra.

Apenas había puesto un pie en la calle, retiró y volvió a ingresar al edificio. De repente, la aparición o la red flu eran increíblemente atractivas. Cuando llegó a su casa, pensó "Hogar dulce hogar". Pero unos diez reporteros estaban casi acampando en su puerta.

De ninguna manera saldría. Seguramente ni siquiera habían notado que ella había llegado. Utilizó un hechizo silenciador de manera que nada se escuchara ni de adentro, ni de afuera.

Tomó asiento en su cocina y pensó que tal vez podría comenzar a estudiar para sus siguientes exámenes. Estaba cansada pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Diez minutos después, su mesa estaba bañada en libros y apuntes. Pluma en mano, Hermione tomaba nota y su atención estaba totalmente puesta en lo que hacía.

Por eso, sólo escuchó al búho que golpeaba su ventana tras el quinto picotazo. Cuando su mirada se enfocó en las alas blancas, comprendió de dónde venía y su cabeza impactó automáticamente con la madera de su mesa.

-¿Por qué a mi?

Su ventana se abrió con un hechizo silencioso y el ave se posicionó frente a ella apoyándose sobre todos sus libros. Fue más que nada eso lo que la impulsó a levantarse inmediatamente y a mover al animal de la mesa. Para lograrlo, tomó la carta que llevaba y el búho la siguió hasta el living.

Tomó asiento en el sofá y abrió el sobre. Antes de leer se preparó mentalmente. Esto era una oportunidad para ella y su nueva "misión". No era una tortura ni un martirio. Intentó convencerse y dirigió su vista hacia la carta.

"_Granger:_

_Debemos reunirnos nuevamente esta semana. No tengo problema con el lugar ni con el día u horario. Decide de acuerdo a tu conveniencia._

_DM."_

Si hubiese sabido que ese era el contenido, no se hubiese preocupado. La verdad, todo esto estaba cansándola. ¿A qué se debía tanta frialdad?

Lamentablemente, su enojo no le permitió calmarse. Le contestó de la misma manera y envió al búho de regreso.

* * *

No había pasado ni siquiera una hora desde la partida de Higgins, su búho, y, sin embargo, él acababa de regresar. Lo había encontrado en el jardín trasero, haciendo nada, como siempre. Estaba intentando relajarse del estrés que la noticia del periódico le había causado bajo los rayos de un sol que ya se escondía.

Higgins se ubicó frente a él con delicadeza e inclinó su cabeza pidiendo afecto. Contrario a lo que Hermione había pensado, Draco lo acarició con cariño, como de costumbre.

Tomó de su pata la carta que aguardaba en un sobre blanco y clásico y tomó asiento nuevamente.

Aunque había una ínfima cantidad de palabras, le costó diez lecturas comprender el mensaje de Granger.

La chica había perdido el juicio. Quería que se vieran la semana entera. Aparentemente estaba apurada por terminar con él. Increíblemente, a Draco no le produjo enojo, aunque sí le molestó de una manera que no sabría explicar.

Si ella quería terminar con su compromiso, entonces él también lo quería. Desde el día siguiente, dedicaría todo su tiempo libre, es decir, todo su día, a aprender, a leer y comprender los negocios de Malfoy Enterprises.

Si tenía algo de suerte, podría terminar adquiriendo todos los conceptos que necesitaba sólo. Tal vez ni siquiera necesitaba a Granger o a alguien más.

Si tan solo su padre lo dejara asistir a la empresa con él diariamente nada de esto estaría pasando. Pero sólo lo dejaba acompañarlo a las reuniones con el señor Winston. La primera había sido un fracaso; de hecho, había desencadenado su obligación de ver a Granger.

Su humor empeoró cuando vio venir a su padre y recordó lo que este le había dicho minutos después de haber enviado la carta.

_-Mañana nos reuniremos nuevamente con el señor Winston, Draco. Quiero que le expliques que no hay nada entre tú y su empleada. Pero recuerda, no debes mencionar que ella trabaja para nosotros de manera privada._

Eso sólo significaba una cosa. El día siguiente tendría una doble dosis de Granger.

* * *

A.N: Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad que a mi me deja cierto vacío, pero prometo llenarlo con el próximo capítulo.

Sepan que cada Review me inspira a seguir escribiendo, colaboren con mi inspiración!

saludos a todas


	9. Chapter 9

¡Volví! Gracias a todas por el aguante. Los reviews fueron divinos. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo prometido es deuda, llegó el acercamiento.

* * *

**Love Solutions**

Capítulo 9

Hermione llegó al trabajo y se encontró con un clima extraño. Obviamente, se acercó a Maggie para averiguar qué sucedía, tratando de ignorar las miradas que aún recibía.

-Maggie, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento?

-Buenos días, Hermione. Hoy luces mejor que ayer. Lo que sucede es que nos acaban de avisar que los señores Malfoy vendrán el día de hoy para concretar quién será el futuro socio

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía detrás y miró al vacío. Maggie palmeó su hombro a modo de consuelo, sonrió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

El equipo entero se dirigió a la sala uno y permaneció allí unos quince minutos antes de que los Malfoy aparecieran. Obviamente, querían dejar claro quién mandaba; o al menos eso supuso Hermione de su tardanza.

Sin embargo, su perspectiva cambió al ver la cara que padre e hijo compartían.

-Mignor, por favor, refuerza las barreras a la prensa para la próxima reunión. Estoy cansado de los altercados de este tipo.

Evidentemente la tardanza se debía a la ya común invasión de reporteros. "Ups", pensó Hermione. Debería dejar de ser tan subjetiva si quería que los negocios salieran bien.

De todas maneras, aunque lo intentara, la objetividad había abandonado su persona. De hecho, ella parecía ser un interesante objeto de estudio en ese momento.

Tras el ingreso de Draco Malfoy, todas las miradas en la sala se habían dirigido a ella.

* * *

Si los reporteros fueran lluvia, Draco estaría empapado en este momento. Había suspirado de alivio al ingresar al gran edificio. Evidentemente, no debía haberlo hecho. Allí no había ninguna paz. De hecho, casi podía afirmar que en esa habitación había lluvia y un tornado girando a su alrededor.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se cruzaban y terminaban su trayectoria en él o en Granger.

No sabía de qué manera podría romper con ese clima en el que nadie parecía respirar. No se sentía capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos porque sabía que todos tendrían una pregunta vagando en su mirada, así que sus ojos se posicionaron en la única mirada que no lo interrogaba. Miró a Hermione Granger y se sorprendió al encontrar en sus ojos un atisbo del miedo que había visto dos días atrás.

Ella intentaba disimular mirarlo al igual que intentó disimular el miedo. Fracasó en ambas. Parecía estar luchando. Sin embargo, sus miradas se sostuvieron. Parecían ser las únicas sobrevivientes a una masacre. Las únicas que flotaban, claras, sobre la niebla de interrogantes que abrazaba la habitación.

Había algo que le molestaba. De seguro lo mismo que a él. Tenía la mirada cansada. Sus ojos estaban tan agotados como él mismo se sentía.

Una vez más, Draco tomó la iniciativa, porque no creyó que ella pudiera salir o sacarlos de la situación sola. Por un instante, Draco había pensado que su padre sabría que encontraría esta tensión y lo salvaría de ella. Pero nuevamente había errado.

Respiró hondo e intentó olvidar las miradas clavadas en él. Tal vez, si no hablaba ahora, alguien haría una pregunta y entraría en una situación de la que no podría salvarse; ni a sí mismo, ni a Granger. Con el único objetivo de evitar ese destino, retiró sus ojos de la chica, con la duda aún pesando en sus hombros, y se dirigió al señor Winston.

-Creí que se trataba de una empresa respetable y con poder, Señor Winston. Procure que en la próxima visita nuestro ingreso sea más humano.

El señor Winston titubeó y carraspeó antes de disculparse unas cinco veces seguidas.

Draco tomó asiento, pretendiendo que los demás lo siguieran. Tuvo suerte porque todos lo imitaron sin más miradas en su dirección.

En el ruido y la distracción que se produjo -música para sus oídos-, Draco alcanzó a ver una sonrisa asomando en el rostro de Granger.

Definitivamente, la chica le debía más de una.

No, no más de una sonrisa… le debía más de un favor. Por supuesto que no era la sonrisa en lo que había pensado en primera instancia.

El señor Winston comenzó a hablar pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado como para escucharlo. Había alcanzado a procesar las palabras Greengrass, cosméticos y muebles. Nada de eso tenía ningún sentido, pero como aún no estaba autorizado a tomar decisiones, toda esta reunión le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

Prefería mil veces estar con Granger en un lugar tranquilo intentando aprender todo eso que ella supuestamente debía enseñarle.

Un momento… él en realidad no quería nada de eso…

De repente, la reunión era increíblemente interesante. El señor Winston era, inclusive, un experto en el área.

Lástima que Draco se había interesado demasiado tarde. Todos estaban comenzando a recoger papeles y su padre estaba diciendo algo de contactar al señor Greengrass lo antes posible.

Draco reconocía el apellido porque lo leía a diario en los periódicos. Parecían ser la familia favorita de los reporteros. Dado que ninguno de los héroes de guerra se prestaba a sus tonterías, los paparazzi habían dejado de intentar y se habían dedicado a construir héroes propios que alimentaran sus noticias.

De esa manera, todo el mundo mágico sabía de la "prestigiosa familia Greengrass". El joven no necesitaba haber escuchado la reunión para saber que su padre intentaría seducir a la familia  
Greengrass con el fin de limpiar el apellido Malfoy.

Como todos estaban poniéndose de pie, él también lo hizo, pero su padre lo detuvo al hablar.

-Mignor, Draco y yo deseamos conversar unos asuntos contigo, ¿es eso posible?

- Por supuesto, Lucius. En mi despacho estaremos más cómodos.

Ahora sí, su padre lo dejó levantarse al tiempo que el señor Winston se dirigía a Granger.

-Hermione, dedícate a contactar a la familia Greengrass, por favor. Comunícate también con la secretaria del señor Malfoy y arregla una reunión entre ambos en esta sala para esta misma semana. Ten presente todos los puntos conversados en esta reunión. Todo debe ser perfecto, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica respiró hondo, lo miró de reojo, luego a su padre, con una mirada algo distinta de la que le había dirigido a él; y luego habló.

-Por supuesto, señor. Le avisaré en cuanto tenga noticias.

-Muchas gracias. Si necesitas ayuda, habla con Maggie o Jack.

Ella asintió y luego se retiró rápidamente

Él y su padre siguieron al señor Winston hasta su despacho. Ahora sí debía prestar atención. Era su momento de hablar y las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente nuevamente.

"_Mañana nos reuniremos nuevamente con el señor Winston, Draco. Quiero que le expliques que no hay nada entre tú y su empleada. Pero recuerda, no debes mencionar que ella trabaja para nosotros de manera privada."_

De repente, la palabra "empleada" no le parecía un buen término.

* * *

Hermione llegó a su casa agotada. No sabía qué le dolía más; posiblemente la dignidad. Malfoy la había salvado. Otra vez.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera podido lidiar con las miradas de sus compañeros? Habían ejercido una increíble presión sobre ella y, de alguna manera, Malfoy había salido airoso de la tensión dejando la puerta entreabierta para que ella también escapara.

Como si no hubiese tenido suficiente hasta ese momento del día, había conseguido la reunión con el señor Greengrass para el día viernes y, cuando se lo informó al señor Winston, éste le pidió que estuviera allí y, de ser posible, tan informada como lo había estado para la primer reunión con los Malfoy.

Aparentemente, debía colaborar convenciendo a los Geengrass de que "los Malfoy eran una excelente opción para constituir una brillante alianza" –palabras textuales del señor Winston.

Se sumergió en su bañera deseando irse por la tubería con el agua. De seguro allí estaría mejor. No deseaba afrontar el resto del día.

Por supuesto que este no había terminado ahí; en solo una hora debía ver a Draco Malfoy.

En su enojo al momento de responderle al chico el día anterior, Hermione había ofrecido su casa como lugar de reunión.

Ella aparecería primero en los jardines de él porque él no conocía su hogar como para aparecer directamente.

La idea la agobiaba y aliviaba en partes iguales. La presencia de Draco Malfoy en su casa sería, seguramente, imborrable. Pero, a su vez, prefería eso mil veces antes que soportar a la prensa una vez más.

Definitivamente no estaba hecha para el mundo mediático.

Habiendo demorado quince minutos más en el baño, Hermione estaba llegando tarde a la casa de Malfoy. Aparentemente, sus ansias de ignorar el compromiso eran demasiado grandes.

Intentó hacerlas a un lado y, tras haberse puesto presentable, visualizó en su mente el hermoso jardín de los Malfoy.

El lugar era aún más impactante que la imagen que su mente guardaba. Su memoria se veía ofuscada por el miedo, la discusión, las confesiones de Malfoy y su "nuevo despertar".

Con ese nuevo despertar en mente, Hermione sonrió y volteó para encontrar a Draco Malfoy sentado en el mismo banco de exterior que ambos habían compartido.

-Debe ser espléndido ver este lugar todos los días.

Hermione se descubrió sonriendo en dirección a Malfoy, hablando con naturalidad, a la espera de un diálogo normal y amable.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy asintió y sonrió de lado. No era la sonrisa típica de su rostro. No había maldad ni arrogancia. Él realmente sonreía. Miraba el enorme jardín que se extendía a sus pies y sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte.

Hermione notó que también sus ojos sonreían, tímidos. Y de repente, esos ojos se posaron en ella.

Sintiéndose atrapada invadiendo el momento personal, desvió su mirada y carraspeó.

-Deberíamos irnos. Cuanto antes comencemos, antes terminaremos. Seguramente tú también tienes cosas que hacer mañana.

-Sí, por supuesto. –Y nuevamente, ambos sabían que él mentía pero ella se lo dejaría pasar. Se lo debía. Después de todo, él la había salvado por segunda vez consecutiva.

* * *

Con algo… bueno, con toda la incomodidad que se podía sentir, Draco se acercó a la joven.

Si quería desaparecer con ella hacia un lugar que él desconocía, definitivamente tendrían que tocarse.

Obviamente, ya lo habían hecho, pero en situaciones mucho más tensas. La conciencia que ambos tenían en ese momento era mucho peor que la tensión.

Aparentemente, Granger estaba decidida a no ser salvada nuevamente, pues lo miró con resolución y estiró su mano.

Draco la tomó sin dudar. Por algún motivo no quería que ella pensara que él se negaría a tomar su mano. Era sólo eso. Una mano

Una mano pequeña, suave, segura. Era una mano que encastraba con la suya, grande y a veces insegura.

Los nudillos de ambos jóvenes se doblaron y ejerciendo la menor presión posible sobre la mano del otro, desaparecieron.

Desaparecieron ante los expectantes ojos brillantes de una pequeña criatura entusiasmada.

Duppy amaba el espionaje. Amaba, también, que la mansión fuese tan grande, permitiendo escondites seguros y con buena vista de los espectáculos brindados por los amos de la casa.

* * *

Tras el revoltijo que sintió su estómago, sus pies se estacionaron en tierra firme y Draco Malfoy se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para desprender su mano de aquella pequeña que aún sostenía.

Miró a su alrededor familiarizándose con el mismo y, finalmente, sus ojos retornaron a Granger. Si no la conociese lo suficiente, Draco juraría que la joven buscaba su aprobación. Negando para sí mismo un pensamiento tan absurdo, carraspeó y decidió que un elogio sería un buen comienzo.

Claro que no era su estilo pero, a diferencia de él, Granger había clamado tener cosas que hacer tras esta reunión y… que va, estaba inventando. Realmente quería elogiar la casa. Era pequeña pero acogedora. Todo lo contrario a su Mansión.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo aquí, Granger. Toda esta zona había sido destrozada, ¿verdad?

Ella miró hacia abajo, luego a su alrededor y con aires de orgullo contestó –Sí, cuando compré el lugar todo estaba destruido. Pero por algo debía comenzar… como todos, ¿no crees?

Él sólo asintió porque no lograría pronunciar más palabras amistosas en su dirección. Ya había hecho un esfuerzo. Tendría que alcanzarle con eso.

* * *

Debía admitir que Malfoy estaba comportándose. Estaba esperándose algo así como "Qué horrible pocilga", "huele a mugre", "no tienes idea de lo que es vivir", "las ratas viven mejor".

Pero él la había sorprendido con un elogio. Siendo eso más de lo que podía esperar de un cuasi niño como Malfoy, decidió que ella también jugaría limpio.

Si él quería aprender, ella le enseñaría. Si podía aprovechar la situación para inyectar algo de vida en las venas de Malfoy… bueno, también lo haría.

* * *

Ella comenzó a andar en dirección a lo que él suponía era la cocina y la siguió, pero ella volteó y le pidió que tomara asiento en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa de madera que había en el living.

Granger desapareció por una arcada y Draco obedeció sus órdenes mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Frente a él, había un juego de living con una mesita ratona. Todo combinaba con las paredes y el cortinado. Los sillones eran pequeños pero seguramente cómodos. También había un hogar, que era lo más grande que había en esa habitación, y un quinto de cualquiera de los hogares de su mansión.

Gracias a Merlin el lugar era chico, sino ella moriría de frío en el invierno… bueno, no era que eso le importara en realidad.

Afortunadamente ella interrumpió sus pensamientos altruistas regresando a la habitación mientras batía –¡a mano!- el contenido de una pequeña taza.

-¿Qué haces, Granger?

-Estoy batiendo un café, ¿quieres uno?

-¿Y por qué no usas magia? Te llevaría mucho menos tiempo y esfuerzo.

-Verás, Malfoy, cuando has estado por perder la vida unas mil quinientas veces, aprecias los momentos en los que puedes batir un café para dos. Deberías intentarlo.

Y ella hizo algo que los sorprendió a ambos. Depositó frente a él la taza de café y se retiró nuevamente a la cocina desde donde le gritó direcciones.

-¡Estará listo cuando el marrón se aclare!

Juraría que había risa en ese aullido.

Draco miró la taza, su contenido, que era bastante asqueroso, y luego nuevamente en dirección a la cocina. Definitivamente no haría eso. Se paró y la siguió, casi furioso. "Casi" porque había algo extrañamente gracioso en la situación y eso no le permitía enfadarse por completo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes que haga?

Vamos, Malfoy, sé que no es tan difícil como para que no lo comprendas. No te estoy pidiendo que planches o que enciendas un microondas. –Él sólo la miró más dubitativo- Sólo debes batir, revolver, ya sabes. Tomas la cuchara con una mano y la taza con otra –Ella se atrevió a tomar sus dos manos. ¡Granger estaba demente! –Debes continuar hasta que el líquido sea amarillento.

¡Y nuevamente ella volteó y lo ignoró!

* * *

"Esto será divertido."

Hermione preparó distintos bocadillos para acompañar el café al tiempo que espiaba a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo.

La mirada del joven cambiaba cada aproximadamente cinco segundos. Disgusto, asco, enfado, decepción, esperanza, y finalmente, gloria.

Draco Malfoy había logrado batir un café. Y, en el proceso, había descubierto el ser creador que todos somos. Si había sido capaz de batir un café, sería capaz de reconstruir su vida. Solo había que dar pequeños pasos.

-¿Cómo vas con eso Malfoy?

-Beberás el mejor café de tus días, Granger. –Dijo al tiempo que deslizaba la taza por la mesada en su dirección y se retiraba al living nuevamente.

Hermione sonrió y preparó todo para comenzar.

Tal vez las cosas no serían tan difíciles.

ERROR.

Draco Malfoy era un maldito insufrible. No podía dar un sorbo de café sin ser interrumpida por sus comentarios prepotentes. Sólo había batido un café. Ni siquiera lo había servido.

- Creo que es momento de que centremos nuestra atención, Malfoy, ¿no lo crees?

* * *

En realidad no lo creía, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Claro, Granger. Despliega tu sabiduría sobre la mesa. Mi café y yo estamos ansiosos por escucharte.

Estaba clarísimo que Granger no lo soportaba, pero debía aprovechar la situación. Después de todo, ella lo había obligado a batir el café.

Nunca en su vida había ejecutado una labor tan… Muggle… Si su padre lo hubiese visto, habría echado a la joven.

-No veo que estés prestándome atención, Malfoy. Estoy segura que lo que estoy diciendo no es tan gracioso como para provocar esa sonrisa.

-Como siempre, estás en lo cierto. Qué bueno que ahora no levantas la mano como si estuvieras ahogándote.

Ella fingió no estar interesada en responderle y continuó con su explicación.

Tal vez intentar escucharla no estaría mal. Después de todo, para eso se le pagaba.

-¿Podrías repetir eso último? No he comprendido la idea. No es necesario que pongas esa cara, Granger. Sí, estoy intentando aprender algo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo que dije, Malfoy, es que antes de comenzar cualquier negocio debes saber con quién estás tratando. Obviamente no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para que te explique toda la teoría que hay de fondo.

-Porque, además, estoy seguro de que sabes mucho más de lo que está escrito en los libros, y definitivamente para eso sí que no tenemos tiempo.

-Tomaré eso como un halago –Lo interrumpió. Y él la odió. ¿En qué estaba pensando al decirle eso? Aunque era algo obvio, no era necesario que él lo remarcara. –Es muy importante tener información acerca de la persona o empresa con la que comenzarás un negocio. Debes saber si tiene más poder que tú o no…

-Eso es sabido, ¿no lo crees, Granger?

-Creo que si la respuesta fuese tan obvia no estarías intentando aprender algo conmigo, Malfoy. Así que cállate y escucha.

Era una atrevida. No solo lo obligaba a batir café, sino que lo callaba en su propia… un momento, esta no era su casa… de hecho, era diez veces más pequeña que su mansión, mil veces más barata, unas cien veces menos elegante y unas mil veces más acogedora…

Y eso… eso detuvo la mente de Draco Malfoy por al menos dos segundos.

Si ella había logrado un hogar tan cálido con tan poco, tal vez ella mereciera ser escuchada.

-Hay una herramienta que te enseñaré y que es muy útil para conocer, en general, a la persona o empresa en cuestión. –Afortunadamente, ella no notó su distracción. La chica tomó un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Luego le pasó el papel.

FODA

-¿Se supone que el papel hable o me dirás lo que eso significa? –Dijo con un tono algo más duro del que quería utilizar.

-Fortalezas –Dijo mientras señalaba la F –Oportunidades, Debilidades y Amenazas –Señaló el resto de las letras. –Cuando hablemos de negocios, estas son las primeras variables que debemos identificar y tratar de describir…

¿Por qué le había contestado de esa manera? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué estaba cuestionándose por haberle hablado de esa forma? La cuestión era que, como siempre, Granger sólo quería ayudar. De hecho, estaba seguro de que si no le pagaban, habría accedido de todas maneras. Solo porque… bueno, solo porque sí.

Draco intentó volver a concentrarse. Ella estaba escribiendo un par de palabras debajo de cada sigla y arriba de FODA había escrito Malfoy Enterprises. Aparentemente, estaba dándole un ejemplo.

Juzgando por sus gestos, podía decir que Granger sería una buena profesora. Era clara y, aunque no estaba escuchándola, se notaba por la manera en la que modulaba. Movía sus labios finos muy lentamente, las letras eran marcadas. Sin escucharla podía decir exactamente cuándo pronunciaba una vocal y hasta cuando utilizaba la "L" por la manera en que la punta de su lengua tocaba sus dientes.

Sus manos cortaban el aire lentamente, comenzando por sus finas muñecas y llegando hasta la punta de sus dedos. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un color natural.

Toda ella era natural. Su maquillaje también lo era; de hecho, casi no tenía. No recordaba haber visto a Granger maquillada. De todas las mujeres que Draco conocía, ninguna se atrevería a salir de su dormitorio en la mañana sin maquillarse. Pero ese era un placer que Hermione Granger se daba.

-Malfoy, ¡Malfoy! –Cuando él despegó sus ojos del pergamino y los enfocó en ella, la chica continuó -¿Has comprendido con este ejemplo o quieres otro?

-Ya entendí… Lo siento, pero debo irme.

-Aún no hemos terminado. Apenas si hemos comenzado.

-Lo sé, pero tengo una vida, Granger. Adiós.

Con sólo esas palabras, Draco se levantó y desapareció.

* * *

Hermione miró el espacio vacío que había dejado en su silla, luego el pergamino y juró para sus adentros que nunca lo entendería.

-Para qué quiero este pergamino… ¡Hombres!

Al menos había avanzado una ínfima parte en los dos senderos que debía recorrer con él.

A decir verdad, le importaba más que Malfoy hubiera batido un café que sus enseñanzas sobre FODA, las cuales, de hecho, sabía que él no había escuchado. Pero como estaba tornándose su costumbre, Hermione se lo dejaría pasar.

Aparentemente, los dos estaban volviéndose más blandos con el otro.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que lo había dejado por la mitad y cuando lo releí me encantó y eso me motivó para seguir escribiendo, espero que las motive para seguir leyendo!

REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todas. Gracias por la espera y por todos los reviews. Espero que la ficción vaya bien para ustedes.

No quiero demorar la lectura.

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 10_

"_Nuevo encuentro"_

"_Amores de oficina"_

"_Magic Solutions envuelto en el amor menos pensado"_

Los titulares aumentaban su grado de estupidez a medida que Hermione pasaba las hojas del periódico. Aparentemente la concurrencia de los Malfoy a su lugar de trabajo siempre daría que hablar.

Gracias a Merlín no sabían nada del encuentro en su casa. De lo contrario serían imparables. Tendrían las ventas aseguradas por el resto del año, y ella el infierno asegurado por el resto de su vida.

Considerando que ya había llegado el viernes y aún se hablaba de ellos sin siquiera haber fotografías como en la primera oportunidad, Hermione no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría con El Profeta de esa tarde. Los periodistas se deleitarían con los Malfoy ingresando nuevamente a Magic Solutions, sin olvidar que también contarían con la presencia de los Greengrass, su familia sangre pura preferida.

Hermione ya podía ver los titulares.

Asqueroso.

* * *

-Buenos días, Draco.

-Buenos días, padre, madre. –Dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento para desayunar.

-Draco, a pesar de que has estado evitándolo, es momento de que nos digas qué avances has hecho con la señorita Granger. ¿Está siendo útil o estás desperdiciando tu tiempo y mi dinero?

Él, más bien, pensó que era el dinero de su padre y el tiempo de ella, pero por supuesto que no contestó eso.

-Está siendo increíblemente útil padre. Como sabelotodo que es, no pierde oportunidad de enseñarme nuevas herramientas.

-Qué sangre sucia más insufrible, ¿verdad?

El jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando casi escapa por su nariz al escuchar semejante ridiculez. Lo peor de todo era, en realidad, que le molestara que su padre llamara a Granger de esa manera. Después de todo, ese era el adjetivo más respetuoso que tenía hacia ella, él mismo lo había utilizado incontables veces. Sin embargo, Draco ya no lo consideraba gracioso ni apropiado.

Por supuesto que Lucius jamás notaría su incomodidad. Pero su madre… su madre sabía mucho más de lo que alguna vez diría. Después de todo, había amplios ventanales con vista a los jardines.

-Lo que rescato de ella es que estoy seguro de que logrará concretar esta sociedad con los Greengrass. –Continuó Lucius sin darse cuenta de lo que Narcissa había percibido.

-Por supuesto que lo hará padre –Dijo Draco limpiándose la boca y levantándose con rapidez.

-¿A dónde vas, hijo?

-A enlistarme para hoy. –Y, sin más, dejó el salón.

Estaba cansado de que su padre maltratara y rebajara a las personas. ¿Acaso no notaba que él era uno de los últimos eslabones en la cadena alimenticia que era el Mundo Mágico hoy en día?

-Amo, su madre me ha enviado por si necesitaba asistencia con su vestimenta de hoy.

Eso le recordó a Draco a la guerra. Era una excusa que Duppy usualmente utilizaba cuando su madre la enviaba a velar por él. Por eso, el joven comprendió que ella había notado su incomodidad y, de alguna manera, Draco sabía que ella percibía cuáles eran sus motivos.

-Gracias por venir, Duppy. No sé qué me pondré. Sólo… solo elige algo.

-¿Desea algún color en especial, amo?

-No, Duppy… es lo mismo.

La criatura lo miró extrañada, pero se aseguró de ocultarlo. Su amo siempre sabía lo que quería vestir. Como le dio libre albedrío, Duppy seleccionó un elegante traje gris. Resaltaba con sus ojos, los cuales hoy lucían atormentados.

-¿Está bien esto, amo?

-Sí, gracias –Contestó mirando hacia los jardines y la elfina se retiró con un suave _plop_.

* * *

Hermione juraría que la Sala Uno estaba más pulcra que nunca. Había una silla para cada uno de sus compañeros: una para el señor Winston, una para cada uno de los Malfoy, una para el señor Greengrass, y de acuerdo a su conteo, sobraba una. Seguramente el invitado traería un asistente.

La joven había pasado toda la semana interiorizándose con respecto a la situación actual, pasada y futura -si eso era posible- de la familia Greengrass. Realmente eran los aliados perfectos para los Malfoy. No tanto por la situación económica de la familia, sino por el prestigio que la prensa les había adjudicado.

Quince minutos antes del momento programado para la reunión llegaron los Malfoy. La situación se pareció bastante a la anterior, con todas las miradas enfocándose en ella y Draco… es decir, en ella y Malfoy.

Evidentemente la falta de nuevas imágenes estaba teniendo su efecto ya que las aguas estaban apaciguándose.

Claro que los rumores persistirían por un tiempo más, pero las mentiras eran imposibles de sostener en el largo plazo.

* * *

Su ingreso a Magic Solutions había sido mucho más pacífico en esta oportunidad. El señor Winston había tomado en serio su recomendación y había aplicado un hechizo a los vidrios para que no fuese posible que las cámaras vieran hacia adentro. De esa manera al menos Draco tenía asegurada la ausencia de imágenes.

En cuanto a las miradas que habitualmente recibía, el joven no esperaba que fuesen inexistentes en esta oportunidad, pero sí que disminuyeran, y así había sido también. En resumen, casi no podía quejarse.

Draco creía que lo más difícil de su día sería el reencuentro con Granger. Se había ido de su casa sin dar explicaciones y la realidad era que se había ido porque se descubrió a sí mismo observándola en detalle mientras hablaba.

Y como consecuencia de no haber prestado atención se había visto obligado a leer sobre negocios en cuanto libro encontró en su mansión. Al menos eso ocupaba su mente para no pensar en… bueno, en otras cosas.

Su problema comenzó cuando notó a Granger hablando con el inservible que según recordaba se llamaba Mike.

Aparentemente ella estaba explicándole algo que Draco estaba seguro jamás entendería. Granger era un alma tan ingenua que realmente creía que el chico estaba interesado en aprender.

Tal vez podría decirse lo mismo de él, pero al menos Draco era inteligente. De hecho, se había demostrado a sí mismo que era capaz de aprenderlo todo solo. Había avanzado más por su cuenta que con las lecciones de Granger.

Eso lo llevaba a preguntarse por qué seguir tomando sus "clases".

Decidió que esa era una pregunta tan profunda y filosófica que la contestaría más tarde. De ser posible, nunca.

Además, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no golpear al inútil. ¿Acaso era tan transparente y tan intrascendental que Granger ni siquiera lo notaría por estar hablando con él?

Ella apenas lo había mirado en su ingreso y no había mostrado el menor interés en saludarlo.

Pues él también podía ser grosero. La ignoraría por el resto de la reunión, o al menos lo intentaría. Eso de seguro le molestaría, porque estaba seguro de que, como de costumbre, ella tendría mucho para decir.

* * *

¿Qué le pasaba a Malfoy?

Encima de que había abandonado su casa tan repentinamente, ¿ahora él era el ofendido? No podía creer las agallas del muchacho.

Era un desagradecido.

Por una vez, Hermione agradecía haber recibido una pregunta tonta de parte de Mike. De esa manera podía mantenerse ocupada y no tenía que mirarlo y enfrentar su mirada, que a juzgar por cómo la había ignorado, seguramente sería hostil.

El señor Malfoy la había saludado inclusive con más amabilidad que su hijo y eso era mucho decir. De hecho, había hecho un comentario casi sarcástico en su dirección.

-Imagino que ganará esto, ¿verdad, señorita Granger? –Ella sólo lo había mirado con un claro gesto de "Qué rayos pasa por su mente" y había continuado hablando con Mike.

Esporádicamente, sus ojos escapaban de su control y su mirada huía en dirección a Malfoy. No es que no pudiera evitar mirarlo porque sus ojos fuesen cautivantes y sus rasgos fuesen resaltados por el traje color gris tormenta que vestía. No, no, no… nada de eso.

No dejaba de mirar en su dirección porque Malfoy estaba viéndola con la mirada más dura que jamás le hubiese dedicado. Y era especialmente dura porque ella no había hecho nada para molestarlo.

Aceptaba que, en sus años en Hogwarts, su mera existencia fuera excusa suficiente para que él se enfade, pero ella pensó que ya habían superado esa etapa. Esa y varias más en realidad…

A decir verdad, ella no sabía dónde se encontraban. Sus encuentros eran desconcertantes por demás. Hermione nunca había fallado en ningún trabajo tanto como lo estaba haciendo con Malfoy. Si de ella dependía, el chico reprobaría cualquier examen.

No dudaba de su inteligencia, pero eso no significaba que ella pudiera cobrar dinero por un trabajo que no había hecho. Draco Malfoy estaría en problemas cuando fuese su momento de tomar decisiones.

Si bien en el área profesional su relación tenía cortocircuitos, Hermione podía decir que su relación personal con el chico era caótica. Ojalá fuese suficiente, pero ella sólo había logrado que el chico batiera un café. Y eso no alcanzaba con el escaso tiempo con que ella contaba.

Si quería revivir a Draco Malfoy tendría que intentarlo más firmemente.

Tal vez su próxima reunión con él podría ser en un lugar más abierto. Nunca lo llevaría a un Zoológico Muggle porque sería insoportable para él, pero un parque podría funcionar. Por supuesto que tendrían que resolver el tema de la prensa pero Hermione debía dejar de ver todo lo negativo si pretendía inyectar positivismo en las venas del joven.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que había logrado ignorar la mirada penetrante de Draco Malfoy, al igual que el anuncio de su jefe.

Los Greengrass habían llegado a Magic Solutions.

* * *

Sea lo que fuese que aquel idiota estuviera diciéndole a Granger, ella estaba ignorándolo. Eso le causaba risa.

De todas maneras, cuando la miraba, se aseguraba de conservar el mal humor impreso en su rostro.

Si fuese maduro y simplista le diría a su padre que ya no necesitaban los servicios de Granger, pero no lo haría, sólo para continuar molestándola…

"_Sí, convéncete a ti mismo de eso"_

Qué suerte que su propia mente no podía seguir atormentándolo. Los Greengrass habían llegado, palabras textuales del señor Winston. Eso significaba que el señor Greengrass venía acompañado de alguien de su familia y, que él supiera, no había hombres entre sus descendientes.

Lo bueno de la situación era que si Granger lo ignoraría, él también podría hacerlo.

Con ese pensamiento infantil en mente puso toda su atención en la puerta por la que había ingresado.

Un minuto después del anuncio, Almic Greengrass, esbelto y rubio como Lucius, pero de pelo corto, ingresaba a la sala seguido de, nada más y nada menos, Astoria Greengrass.

Los ojos de todos los presentes, inclusive los de las mujeres, se clavaron en ella. El señor Greengrass era un hombre muy apuesto para su edad pero la joven Astoria quitaba el aliento. Sin embargo, los ojos de Draco se desviaron nuevamente y se clavaron en un par de ojos color miel, los únicos que no miraban a los recién llegados, sino que habían estado -segundos atrás- clavados en su nuca.

Lo habían quemado, por eso, y solo por eso él había volteado. No es que quisiera comprobar la reacción de Granger ante el ingreso de los Greengrass.

Pero Draco llegó a la conclusión de que tener la atención de Hermione sería útil para su nuevo plan de fastidio.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Hermione?... tener la atención de GRANGER sería útil para su nuevo plan de fastidio.

Cuando llegó el turno de Draco de saludar a la joven, se aseguró de retenerla el mayor tiempo posible.

-Querida Astoria, que bella estás. Veo que estás incorporándote a los negocios familiares. –Draco miró a Granger de reojo todo el tiempo.

-Así es, Draco. ¿Cómo has estado? –Replicó ella, ignorante de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Espléndido, relajándome para un buen retorno.

-He leído de tus vacaciones en Francia.

-Oh, sí, no creas todo lo que lees… tú sabes a lo que me refiero… -Dijo mirando de reojo a Granger y asegurándose de que ella lo escuchara. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho porque había saludado al señor Greengrass, que ya casi había hablado con todos los presentes, con rabia. –Me gustaría que nos encontráramos para ponernos al día de nuestras vidas, ¿qué piensas?

-Sería fantástico –Dijo la joven y continuó saludando. Los hombres se derretían ante ella, excepto Jack que era demasiado caballero y nunca se desviviría por otra mujer que no fuese Mary.

Mientras la chica terminaba de dar vuelta a la mesa, Draco clavó su mirada en Granger y levantó una ceja en su dirección a modo de interrogación por la dura mirada que ella le estaba dedicando. Luego se encogió de hombros en una actitud de _"no sé por qué me miras de ese modo"_, y miró a su padre a la espera de indicaciones.

* * *

El señor Winston esperó que todos los presentes se sentaran antes de comenzar a hablar.

Hermione, internamente, se lo agradeció porque de esa manera le dio tiempo a que su sangre terminara de hervir.

Esa chica Greengrass despertaba rabia en ella. Además, presentía que había concurrido a esa reunión para lucir su pelo largo y una falda que dejaba ver algo más que la parte decente de sus piernas, pero no tendría nada que decir cuando se tratara de negocios.

Su cabello no sería rubio y lacio, pero Hermione sí podía vencerla en cualquier campo relacionado con la economía. De hecho, estaba segura de que sabía más del negocio de su familia que el mismísimo señor Greengrass.

-Bienvenidos a todos. Gracias por estar aquí. Ojalá que al finalizar el día hayamos llegado a un brillante acuerdo. –El señor Winston los miró a todos antes de continuar y ella aprovechó para mirarlo a Malfoy, que le devolvía la mirada y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron él desvió sus ojos hacia Astoria. Maldito.

–Frente a ustedes tienen una serie de pergaminos que hemos preparado para organizar esta reunión. En la primera parte encontrarán un detalle de los logros de Malfoy Enterprises y los de Softer. Allí se demuestra la compatibilidad de ambas organizaciones. Además, presentamos un análisis FODA –Hermione instintivamente miró a Malfoy y, por primera vez en el día, lo encontró sonriendo en su dirección. Ella sonrió, se relajó y logró concentrarse, aunque era odioso reconocer que la sonrisa de Malfoy la había relajado.

-En las siguientes carillas encontrarán posibles proyectos que ambas compañías pueden desarrollar en conjunto en el futuro y los prometedores resultados que eso conllevaría para ambas partes.

Las últimas palabras del señor Winston eran el pie para que ella comenzara a hablar. Estaba a su cargo el análisis total de las compañías. Por supuesto que debía parecer conveniente para los Greengrass concretar esta sociedad. Aún teniendo en cuenta las órdenes de su jefe y los deseos del señor Malfoy, Hermione había intentado ser lo más objetiva posible.

Comenzó su discurso con seguridad. Había estudiado cada punto en profundidad y había tomado nota para hablar con claridad. Tras haber terminado, dio un espacio para preguntas, aunque estaba segura de que todos habían comprendido cada una de sus palabras.

-Has sido muy clara, querida. Yo no tengo ninguna duda, ¿tú, Astoria? –Dijo el señor Greengrass y ella se sintió halagada.

-No –Contestó la joven con asco

Lucius Malfoy no parecía tener ninguna duda y, sorprendentemente, Draco Malfoy la observaba con algo que, si no lo conociera, diría que se parecía a orgullo. Sin embargo, esto cambió cuando Astoria Greengrass se enfocó en él nuevamente. Sus ojos se pusieron de piedra.

* * *

Después de una hora, la escasa paciencia de Draco había desaparecido. No se consideraba lo suficientemente adulto como para seguir siendo una parte activa de esta conversación.

Orgullosamente podía decir que había entendido todo lo que se había hablado, incluso cuando Granger no le había explicado nada en relación a indicadores económicos.

Aunque lo había intentado, Draco había fracasado en seguir la conversación una vez que Astoria Greengrass había comenzado a pedir respuestas para una serie de preguntas que había escrito a lo largo de la reunión.

Ahora mismo no sabía de qué hablaban, pero por el cansancio que veía en las caras de los presentes, casi podía asumir que la reunión estaba por finalizar. No sabía qué seguía después de esto, pero esperaba que no fuera otra reunión tan inmensamente larga y aburrida.

La palabra había sido tomada por cada uno de los miembros del equipo del señor Winston y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, Granger se había lucido por sobre sus compañeros. No es que fuese algo que distara de lo normal, pero no sólo había dado su discurso a la perfección, sino que había ayudado a sus compañeros llenando los baches que pudieran generar complicaciones.

Pensándolo objetivamente, era una lástima que Draco no aprovechara sus momentos con ella para aprender. Afortunadamente, él no deseaba pensar con objetividad.

Su padre lo golpeó con su bastón en la pierna, a lo que Draco contestó con un interrogante en su mirada.

-Párate –Le dijo Lucius entre dientes.

El joven se puso de pie como el resto de los presentes que estaban comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Aparentemente, la reunión había terminado.

Su padre estaba hablando con el señor Greengrass, Astoria con Maggie y Jack y Granger con el señor Winston. El resto de la audiencia se había retirado.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en un ámbito menos formal, Almic? –Escuchó que su padre le decía al señor Greengrass, aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en Granger que se acercaba en su dirección.

-Oh, por supuesto, Lucius. No tendría ningún inconveniente, solo que mi casa está siendo remodelada y estamos reducidos en espacio.

-Oh, entonces nos reuniremos en la mía. Despreocúpate. Me encantaría que trajeras a tu familia. A Cissy le encantarán las visitas.

Hermione Granger había escuchado todo; Draco lo sabía por la manera en que sus ojos se entornaban y su postura se endurecía para luego disimular relajarse. Casi podía ver cómo sus neuronas trabajaban a mil por hora. Odiaba decirlo pero estaba seguro de que la joven querría asistir a esa reunión.

También estaba seguro de que él mismo haría todo lo posible por evitarlo. A menos que la reunión se llevara a cabo en cualquier otro lugar, no permitiría que Granger fuese torturada con el ingreso a su Mansión nunca más.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa, fue directo a su chimenea y partió hacia la casa de Harry. Había llegado la hora de hablar con su amigo.

Necesitaba saber qué hacer. No quería pisar la Mansión Malfoy pero quería estar presente en aquella reunión privada.

Harry sería la única persona que la ayudaría a resolver ese problema con objetividad a pesar de que para lograr una respuesta, primero tendría que responderse ella misma a unas cuantas preguntas.

Aún analizando los pro y los contras, Hermione partió hacia el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Este capítulo está dedicado a AgusZ; y muchas gracias a x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x, adrmil, Sabaana, Caroone y Brianda Cullen que me dejaron Reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Además, sólo porque soy muy buena, decidí darles un adelanto del capítulo 11. Si hay adelanto es porque hay capítulo. Click on "Reviews this chapter" para un pronto Update!

* * *

_Si Harry fuese mujer estaría fascinado con la historia y a esta altura tendría lágrimas en los ojos. Si fuese reportero le pediría permiso para escribir un libro con su historia. Pero él no era ninguno de los dos. Era su mejor amigo y ella era casi su hermana, confesándole, aunque ella no lo admitiría por ahora, que moría por Malfoy._

* * *

_Porque Draco Malfoy abrió esa puerta y le dirigió una mirada que la sorprendió. Era como si él estuviera a gusto con el hecho de verla. Y eso, en cierto modo, le entibió el corazón._

**Lo siento pero no puedo darles más que esto.**

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola! Feliz día del Niño para todos aquellos países que lo estén festejando hoy. Este es mi regalo para ustedes._

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 11_

Los polvos flú estaban inundando sus pulmones pero sabía que dos segundos sin inhalar serían suficientes para que la molestia desaparezca.

Salió tosiendo de la chimenea y Harry Potter entró corriendo, apuntando la varita en su dirección. Aunque sólo un selecto grupo de amigos tenía conexión con su chimenea y permiso para aparecerse en su casa, Harry siempre reaccionaba a la defensiva en primera instancia.

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

-Así es y así será, Hermione. –Dijo mientras la abrazaba. –Qué bueno verte de nuevo, lo siento. _Bad habits die hard_

-Pienso igual. ¿Está Ginny?

-No, está visitando a Molly.

Hermione la extrañaba muchísimo, pero no se sentiría del todo cómoda si ella estuviese allí. Harry era su más grande confidente. Por más extraño que pareciera, ella nunca había tenido grandes amigas, a excepción de Luna y Ginny; y aún así, las experiencias –y riesgos- vividos con Harry, lo hacían la única persona a la cual podía contarle ciertas cosas.

No sabría cuál sería la respuesta de Ginny ante todo lo que ella tenía que contar pero, probablemente, la pelirroja no sería capaz de sacarle todo de adentro. Igualmente, no sería nada fácil hacer que ella abriera el pico. Su amigo tendría que trabajar duro si quería sacarle todo lo que ella necesitaba exteriorizar.

A juzgar por la sonrisa que Harry le dedicó antes de partir hacia la cocina, él sabía exactamente el trabajo que tendría por delante.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar una gran tetera, ¿verdad?

Aparentemente ninguno quería romper el silencio. Hermione podría seguir callada por el resto de la eternidad aún siendo ella quien necesitaba hablar. Ambos lo sabían, así que Harry decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo has estado? –Una pregunta impersonal… pero tendría que bastar.

-Bien, ocupada con el trabajo, ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo digo. Ron y yo estamos comenzando las prácticas en el Ministerio. Morimos de risa. Sería genial compartirlo contigo. Algunas prácticas son abiertas al público. Tienen un fin promocional. Deberías vernos. Tal vez, por ser tú- sé que no te aprovechas de quien eres, –Se atajó ante su mirada fría, – pero estoy seguro de que podrías participar si quisieras.

-Me encantaría. Sería como los viejos tiempos pero sin peligro.

-De a momentos es incómodo. Algunos compañeros no nos lanzan hechizos para no lastimarnos. Es el colmo.

-Sí, lo es –Ella rió. Claramente una conversación tan superficial no podría sostenerse mucho más.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Malfoy?

Ella se retorció en su asiento y vio en los ojos de Harry que él sabía había dado en el clavo. -Difíciles…

-Las cosas con él siempre han sido difíciles, así que ese no es tu problema –Le dio un tiempo para que ella se desenvolviera, aún sabiendo que no lo haría. –Hermione, –Ella temió por lo que seguiría ante el tono de su voz– creo que es momento de que me cuentes aquello que no quisiste decirme cuando nos vimos en tu casa. Después de la noticia y las fotografías con Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se levantó repentinamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Él sólo la observó desde su lugar mientras bebía su té. Ahora que la había pinchado, ella sí hablaría.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Es que no te he dicho todo lo que ha ocurrido esa tarde…

-Adelante, soy todo oídos, y lo sabes. Por eso viniste. –Ella lo miró y, antes de que pudiera hablar, la interrumpió –Y prometo no interrumpirte por más incrédulo que me parezca todo lo que tengas para decirme. –Ella se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó en la pared y miró hacia la nada.

Sabía que podía hablar con Harry y que él la escucharía sin interrumpirla, pero también muchas partes de su discurso le parecerían increíbles y no estaba psicológicamente preparada para sus gestos.

-La tarde en que debíamos reunirnos por primera vez fuimos deschavados y perseguidos por la prensa. Eso ya lo sabes. Lo que no sabes es cómo lo resolvimos. Bueno, cómo Draco lo resolvió.

No enfocar su mirada en la de su amigo había sido una sabia decisión. Él casi había tenido que coser su boca para no interrogarla. Nunca en su vida la había escuchado pronunciar "Draco", y jamás se hubiese imaginado percibir la mezcla de anhelo y desesperación que habían acompañado esa palabra.

-¿Cómo lo resolvió? –preguntó, incitándola a que continúe porque se había quedado callada, seguramente, recordando.

-Desaparecimos. Pero yo me aterroricé porque vi tantos reporteros y los flashes me cegaban… así que él me envolvió en su capa y se encargó de todo. Sólo que no llegamos a un lugar neutro… era… -Y él supo lo que diría antes de que pronunciara las palabras. Cualquier otro lugar no habría ocasionado tantos disturbios en su amiga.

-Era su casa, ¿verdad? –Terminó él, porque ella no lo haría. Ella lo miró con los ojos brillosos y asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. –No sabes cuánto lo siento, Hermione. ¿Qué pasó luego? –Dijo, intentando que su mente se enfocara en los hechos subsiguientes.

-Yo entré en estado de shock y él nuevamente lo resolvió todo para mí. –Ahora ella estaba en una especie de trance, tan absorta en su memoria que aún si no entendiera algo, Harry no le haría preguntas. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Hermione terminó contándole todo lo que Malfoy le había dicho acerca de su vida durante la guerra, los sentimientos que creía que él tenía, lo que eso provocaba en ella y, finalmente, su propósito "altruista" –según Harry– de salvarlo de la oscuridad que era su vida.

Si Harry fuese mujer, estaría fascinado con la historia y, a esta altura, tendría lágrimas en los ojos. Si fuese reportero, le pediría permiso para escribir un libro. Pero él no era ninguno de los dos. Era su mejor amigo y ella era casi su hermana, confesándole -aunque no lo admitiría por ahora- que moría por Malfoy.

Moría por revivirlo, por darle un motivo para vivir. Moría por ser ese motivo. Y ante eso, Harry sólo podía agarrarse la cabeza.

No había solución posible, porque Hermione, aunque se lo había dicho con otras palabras, estaba celosa de Astoria Greengrass y arriesgaría su salud mental ingresando nuevamente a la mansión sólo para que Draco Malfoy no estuviese sólo con ella.

Tras haber terminado, la chica se arrastró hasta la silla que había ocupado y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyados sobre la mesa. Él se estiró hasta alcanzar sus manos y las presionó con fuerza.

Hermione necesitaba un momento para retomar el control y, mientras tanto, él le transmitiría que seguía allí, que lo resolverían juntos, aunque todavía no sabía cómo…si es que había una solución a aquel enredo.

Si fuese cualquier otra situación, Harry hubiese ido directo al grano y le hubiese dicho con crudeza lo que pensaba. Pero esta vez no, porque los sentimientos de su amiga estaban en juego y no se atrevería a deschavarla. Eso la haría más vulnerable aún.

-Hermione, creo que debes calmarte. Debemos ver las cosas con claridad, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ajah –Susurró ella aún escondida entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que quieres para que pensemos juntos cómo seguir? No quiero atosigarte, pero ¿realmente crees que estás preparada para ir a la casa de Malfoy, soportar a su familia y, por si fuera poco, también a los Greengrass? Por lo que me has dicho, Astoria no fue muy amable contigo. Tal vez sea demasiada presión. No digo que no estés intelectual o académicamente lista. Sé que lo estás aún cuando no has terminado de estudiar, cómo también sé que ni siquiera eso te hace falta. Pero creo que sería mucho estrés, ¿no lo crees?

-No lo sé… -dijo ella al tiempo que su rostro se asomaba de su escondite, con los pómulos colorados y los ojos vidriosos. –Pero debo estar presente, sino ¿cómo continuaré trabajando?

-Hermione… -Dijo él casi con tono de reproche. Era algo así como "no me vengas a mí con eso". De todas maneras, no le diría aún lo que pensaba. Ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía y si él se lo decía la negación sería eterna.

No entendía cómo las cosas habían ocurrido tan rápido. Tal vez Malfoy había sido la única persona que la había salvado de algo –además de él y Ron, sólo que ellos lo habían hecho en tiempos de guerra.

Draco Malfoy, en cambio, la había salvado en más de una ocasión sin tener que hacerlo; y eso desconcertaba a Harry mucho más que lo que Hermione sintiera o no por él.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás en casa? –Él la amaba, pero nunca creyó que consideraría su llegada tan inoportuna. Ginny acababa de entrar y se había anunciado a gritos.

Hermione se incorporó inmediatamente y se limpió las lágrimas que corrían, traicioneras, por sus mejillas.

-¡Hola, Hermione! ¡Te extrañaba! –dijo la pelirroja, que por venir cargada de bolsas apenas la divisaba.

-¡Hermione! –Exclamó cuando se libró de todo aquel peso. -¿Qué te sucede? –Ginny lo miró a Harry, quien sólo se encogió de hombros como si él estuviese esperando la misma respuesta. La chica la abrazó por detrás y sólo le susurró al mejor estilo Molly hasta que, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente, miraron a su novio y luego a Hermione nuevamente -¡¿Qué te ha hecho Malfoy! –exclamó furiosa. Después de todo, ella había jurado que lo mataría cuando su amiga le había contado que trabajaría para él.

Hermione miró a Harry y como él no daba signos de haber insinuado nada, mintió como nunca lo había hecho. Juró que lo que le pasaba no tenía nada que ver con Malfoy. Le dijo que estaba estresada, que estaba considerando tomar unas vacaciones porque la guerra seguía azotándola en las noches.

Cualquiera le hubiese creído que lloraba por eso. De hecho, todos los que habían presenciado aquellos catastróficos hechos aún lo hacían de vez en cuando.

Así que Ginny la había dejado partir, no sin antes hacerla jurar que acudiría a ella en cuanto necesitara algo. Hermione se había retirado tras abrazarlos a ambos y haberle susurrado un "gracias" a Harry, aunque él no sabía por qué le agradecía; después de todo, no habían resuelto nada y estaba más confundido que nunca.

Pero Hermione no pensaba lo mismo. Los tres segundos de viaje que requería la red flú, le habían bastado para redactar en su mente la carta que enviaría a Lucius Malfoy. Acudiría a esa reunión y a todas aquellas en que se requiriera la presencia de Draco. Si sería la "asistente" del rubio, comenzaría a trabajar en eso tan pronto como fuera posible; es decir, ahora.

* * *

-¡Draco! –Ninguna mujer gritaría jamás con tanta elegancia como lo hacía su madre.

-Aquí estoy, madre. ¿Qué sucede? –dijo saliendo de la biblioteca que había en el piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Por supuesto que no era la biblioteca central, pero tenía una colección variada de libros que satisfacían sus dudas y momentos de ocio, los cuales eran muchos.

-Ha llegado una carta de la señorita Granger. No dice para quién es, pero como trabaja contigo, supongo que es para ti.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo arrancándosela de las manos y prácticamente corriendo a su habitación. Si se hubiese quedado, hubiese visto la sonrisa de su madre. Cualquier bruja podía leer una carta que no estaba protegida y asegurarse de que eso no se notara. La carta era para su esposo, pero podía dársela a su hijo y lucir inocente de todas maneras.

Draco se encerró y corrió a su gran ventanal con vista a los jardines. Abrió la carta de Granger con una desesperación que no sabía que corría por sus venas. Era una desesperación casi pasional, aunque Draco podía jurar que ya sabía lo que decía aquel papel.

_Estimado señor Malfoy_ –Decía en una letra prolija que le indicaba que su padre era el destinatario.

_Lamento la indiscreción, pero no he podido evitar escuchar su conversación con el señor Greengrass antes de partir. Por favor, no interprete que me entrometo en sus asuntos privados, pero la reunión que, según escuché y corríjame si me equivoco, comenzaron a planear, es de sumo interés para mí._

Bla, bla, bla… Draco hojeó la carta rápidamente sabiendo qué era lo que deseaba encontrar en aquellas palabras.

_Mi asistencia a la misma podría serle de gran utilidad ya que cuento con las herramientas y los conocimientos concernientes a Softer que usted pueda __precisar. Además, su hijo –_Draco se sintió algo molesto por no ver su nombre- _podría comenzar a participar más activamente, puesto que considero que ya está preparado _ –Mentirosa _- para tomar decisiones._

_En todo caso, si él tuviese dudas, yo podría resolverlas en el momento. Además, podría observar sus puntos débiles para reforzarlos para futuros encuentros._

El resto de la carta era pura palabrería y más bla, bla, bla.

Finalmente, firmaba con una ordenada caligrafía y se despedía sin haberlo mencionado nuevamente.

Ahora Draco debía tomar una decisión. ¿Qué decidiría? ¿Qué hacer con la maldita proactividad de Granger? ¿Acaso estaba loca o tenía memoria de pez? ¿Había olvidado cómo había concluido su última "visita" a la mansión?

Si su padre llegaba a permitir su concurrencia, Draco no podría despegar sus ojos de ella para asegurarse de que no se desmayara en medio del té.

Por supuesto que podía simplemente ignorarla pero, extrañamente, se sentía a cargo de ella, sobre todo si se trataba de su casa y/o de su familia.

Las opciones eran muy variadas, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Al final, todo dependía de su padre.

En caso de ocultar la existencia de la carta podían ocurrir dos cosas. Su madre podía comentarlo al pasar y su padre exigiría respuestas. Aún si esto no ocurriese, o él alegase que la carta estaba destinada a su persona, estaba seguro de que la cabezotas de Granger escribiría nuevamente, y otra vez, y otra vez hasta obtener una respuesta.

También podía fingir ser su padre y darle una respuesta negativa, pero no creía que Granger fuera a aceptar ese no.

Aunque sabía que ella lo lograría y él podría vigilarla, Draco sentiría mucha presión si ella acudiera a la reunión.

Finalmente, decidió que no era su asunto ya que ella se saldría con la suya y él no dormiría desde esa noche a la espera de lo que pudiera ocurrir el día de la reunión, que era, nada más y nada menos, que en dos días.

* * *

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! –Exclamó Hermione saltando por toda su casa tras haber recibido la respuesta de Lucius Malfoy.

Estaba saliéndose con la suya. Pensó que sería más difícil pero su carta había acabado siendo convincente.

"_Ganarás esto, ¿verdad, Granger?"_

Recordó que el señor Malfoy le había dicho.

-Claro que sí, señor –Dijo, poniendo una voz que supuestamente imitaba la de un hombre.

Hacía años que no era tan infantil. De hecho, tal vez nunca antes lo había sido.

* * *

Draco consideraba que no podía estar más preparado para la reunión de ese día. Podría decirse que sabía tanto como Granger.

Para lo único que no estaba preparado era para verla a ella. No estaba preparado para abrir su puerta, verla allí parada y hacerla caminar por aquella sala que hoy estaba pintada de color durazno.

Sin embargo, los timbres se habían activado y él había pedido a Duppy que ningún elfo atendiera la puerta si era Granger. Eso significaba que sólo podía ser ella porque, de lo contrario, ningún ruido se hubiese sentido.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa; de seguro no había ropa más incómoda que la que llevaba, su carpeta pesaba toneladas y estaría mal vestida.

Nada podía ser peor. Para colmo, había estado esperando por lo que le parecían horas y aparentemente nadie le abriría.

De todas maneras, lo peor de todo estaba detrás de la puerta. Hermione se encontró deseando impunemente que Draco Malfoy fuera quien la abriera.

Y, si los milagros existían, se estaban presentando ante ella, porque Draco abrió esa puerta y le dirigió una mirada que la sorprendió. Era como si él estuviera a gusto con el hecho de verla. Y eso, en cierto modo, le entibió el corazón.

Lo que seguiría sería, sin duda, lo más difícil. Ambos sabían que si querían llegar a alguna parte tendrían que pisar aquella sala, que para Hermione era equiparable al temor que le generaba el Innombrable.

-Bienvenida nuevamente, Granger. Espero que no te arrepientas de haber venido. –Dijo él con un extraño tono irónico.

-Espero lo mismo –Susurró ella.

Malfoy se hizo a un lado y ella dio un paso al frente. Comenzaron a caminar y los zapatos de ambos, los de él cinco veces más caros que lo de ella, se movían al unísono.

Recorrieron el hall de entrada y se detuvieron ante una gran arcada. Más allá se divisaba una pared color durazno. Malfoy se había adelantado medio paso, pero no porque él fuera más rápido, sino porque ella se había detenido.

La joven ya no podía seguir caminando, así que reaccionó como lo había hecho semanas atrás. Lo miró y le pidió ayuda, en silencio. Los ojos de Draco hoy no eran tormentosos. Era el gris de un cielo que se estaba despejando y se mezclaba con celeste.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó él, casi con ternura.

* * *

Draco no sabía si matarla, ayudarla a avanzar o alejarla de ese lugar. El miedo en sus ojos era tan evidente como el sudor de sus manos.

El corazón de la chica latía con tanta fuerza que hasta podía sentirlo.

Pero Draco se dio cuenta de que no era el corazón de ella; era el suyo propio el que latía con miedo y ansiedad. De todas maneras, sabía que el de ella estaba moviéndose con igual o más intensidad.

Finalmente, decidió que sus impulsos eran la mejor guía en estas situaciones. Después de todo, ellos los habían salvado la última vez.

* * *

Cuando Hermione decidió que tendría que darse la vuelta o pasar por aquella habitación sola, Draco Malfoy tuvo la actitud menos pensada.

Él estiró su mano en su dirección y mantuvo el contacto visual todo el tiempo, como si supiera que ella sólo podría hacerlo mientras su mirada gris la atravesara.

Y, en realidad, esa era la condición que debía cumplirse para que lo logre, para que lo logren. Así mismo era como él la había "rescatado" la última vez.

Ella sabía que era la mejor y única alternativa, entonces estiró sus dedos temblorosos y los guardó dentro de la protección que ofrecía la mano de Malfoy, cálida como siempre.

Él dio un lento paso y la esperó. Esperó a que ella tomara la decisión de seguirlo.

Y, tras meditarlo unos segundos, así lo hizo.

* * *

Draco se preguntó cuántas manos habían encajado tan perfectamente dentro de la suya.

Ninguna.

Y con esa respuesta en mente, comenzó a caminar, con paso lento pero seguro, para transmitirle su seguridad.

Sentía que el leve temblor de su mano iba creciendo. Cuando éste se hizo insoportable y la sintió más pesada, la miró nuevamente.

Ella había aminorado el paso y sus ojos estaban desviándose a su alrededor. Al paso que iban, en medio metro estaría empujándola, así que decidió prevenir aquella situación.

Cambió la mano de Granger de su izquierda a la derecha, posando la mano libre en la parte baja de su espalda, y dándole un pequeño empujón para que ella arrancara. Hermione lo miró desconcertada pero avanzó ante su insistencia, abrazando tan fuerte la carpeta que llevaba en su mano izquierda que sus finos nudillos se habían blanqueado.

Quien los viera de afuera diría que eran una pareja de recién casados ingresando a la celebración de su boda. Todo indicaba eso, excepto la cara de terror de la muchacha.

Así y todo, Duppy, escondida tras una columna, y Narcissa espiándolos desde la arcada que conectaba esa sala con el recibidor, pensaron justamente eso.

* * *

Hermione seguía avanzando con inseguridad. Delante de ella había unos cinco metros más, pero para ella se veían como diez y la habitación parecía tomar forma de embudo. Sin embargo, estaba a la vista que era una sala cuadrada.

La mano de Draco en su cintura era tan íntima que sabía que sentiría pudor cuando lo recordara. Era lo más cerca que había estado de él alguna vez y eso la desconcertaba y le agradaba en partes iguales, lo cual la desconcertaba aún más, si eso era posible.

Obviamente había estado pegada a él cuerpo a cuerpo en la primera ocasión en que había visitado la mansión, pero en ese momento ella podía alegar emoción violenta, desesperación, locura, delirio persecutorio, o cualquier otra anomalía psiquiátrica. Mas, en este momento, estaba totalmente lúcida y todos sus sentidos funcionaban. Estaba tan concentrada en la mano de Malfoy que se tambaleó cuando él la soltó de un momento a otro forzándolo a recolocar su mano donde había estado para estabilizarla.

Hermione no había notado que habían alcanzado la frontera.

Unos metros más allá, mirando de reojo, se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, y en algún momento de aquel recorrido, los Greengrass habían llegado e ingresado quién sabía por dónde.

Hermione miró a Draco y encontró en sus ojos el mismo desconcierto que ella misma sentía.

Esta vez, ambos jóvenes fueron salvados por alguien más.

-Que comience esta reunión. Le diré a los elfos que sirvan el té –Dijo nada más y nada menos que Narcissa Malfoy al tiempo que los empujaba y se ponía en el medio de ambos.

Si no fuese por la sorpresa, Hermione podía jurar que había visto una sonrisa de… ¿complicidad? en los ojos de aquella señora.

Eran cálidos, como las manos de su hijo.

* * *

_A modo de tortura, como me dijo una de mis lectoras, les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo–Se ríe y se frota las manos_

_Aclaración: el adelanto no está beteado._

* * *

_-Draco, ¿por qué no le muestras el resto de la mansión a la señorita Granger? Quisiera tener una conversación privada con Almic. Seguramente la biblioteca principal será como un parque de diversiones para ella._

* * *

_Alzó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Gris tormenta y miel se miraron durante unos segundos y luego Draco la obligó a mirar aún más arriba. Lentamente rotaron en dirección a los estantes. Él, desde detrás, pero sin rozarla con su cuerpo, alzó la mano que se encontraba en su barbilla y señaló un libro al tiempo que posicionaba la otra mano en su cintura para hacer equilibrio._

* * *

_Afortunadamente, Draco Malfoy conservaba sus reflejos de buscador. La cogió por la cintura antes de que su cara se estampara contra el suelo. La puso de pie casi en el mismo instante y ella, que no había querido soltar el libro, se estrelló contra su cuerpo por no poder utilizar sus manos._

* * *

_Porque en los ojos de Hermione no había más lástima, no había rencor. Había comprensión, y eso era lo que Draco había estado buscando, redención. Lo había intentado encontrar en sus viajes, en las mujeres y bares que había frecuentado. Lo había buscado en los negocios familiares._

_Y lo había encontrado en Hermione Granger._

* * *

_Bueno, no hay más, ¡lo siento por ustedes!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola a todas. Espero que la espera no las haya desesperado._

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 12_

Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Su falda dejaba ver pocos centímetros más allá de sus blancas y delgadas rodillas. Sus codos se posaban sobre sus piernas mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos. Un mechón de pelo caía cada aproximadamente tres minutos sobre su rostro. Ella a veces lo recogía con su mano y otras lo soplaba.

Su mirada estaba perdida pero, de vez en cuando, cuando su padre la miraba, volvía a la realidad y asentía en su dirección. Estaba ahí en presencia, y hasta escuchaba, pero su mirada iba más allá.

Draco la observaba; no porque le llamaran la atención todos los atributos que había notado, sino porque quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Así y todo, de los dos posibles motivos que lo llevaban a estar atento, no sabía cuál era peor.

Astoria Greengrass había intentado mantener una conversación con él pero se había rendido después de la quinta vez que él le contestó con monosílabos.

Su madre estaba radiante. Estaba tomando el té en su sala de reuniones favorita y con una prestigiosa familia sangre pura. ¿Qué hacía de esta sala su favorita? Casi no había sido remodelada después de la guerra porque sólo había sido utilizada como sala de paso en aquellos tiempos. Narcissa había retocado la decoración aquí y allá, cambiando partes del mobiliario y repintando algún recorte en las paredes, pero básicamente seguía intacta.

Por la manera en que lo miraba, Draco presentía que ella sospechaba de sus inquietudes. Si bien parecía estar enfrascada en una conversación con la señora Greengrass, Sussanne, su mirada se desviaba en dirección a su hijo de tanto en tanto.

Hacía rato que Draco había dejado de ver a su madre como una mujer de ornamento. De hecho, había confirmado mil veces durante la guerra que podía luchar con la astucia de la serpiente que, después de todo, ella era. Pero su madre tenía otra característica; también luchaba con las garras de una leona.

Y cuando de leona se trataba, Granger era el mejor ejemplo.

Draco estaba sorprendido de cómo había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba sentada. Había necesitado su ayuda, claro, él sabía que así sería, pero esta vez, los nervios no la habían vencido.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, alzó sus ojos color miel y los clavó en él.

Ojalá pudiera mentir, pero aquella mirada había entibiado, al menos parcialmente, su corazón. Uno que él mismo pensó había dejado de latir hacía cosa de cinco años.

Pero ahí estaba ella, sangre sucia, inferior, sabelotodo insufrible, mirándolo, estudiándolo. Y Draco sintió cómo en ese momento, todos aquellos antiguos calificativos quedaban atrás.

* * *

Ojalá pudiese descifrar lo que tenían los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Había algo en ellos que la fascinaba. Eran expresivos, pero Hermione presentía que sólo lo eran cuando él lo permitía. Y ahora, esos ojos misteriosos y tormentosos estaban mirándola.

¿Qué pensaría?

Si tan solo lo supiera, confirmaría que parte de su misión de revivirlo estaba cumplida. Hermione tuvo una vaga sospecha de que así era, porque era la primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, que Draco lucía realmente pensativo.

Eso significaba que tenía en qué pensar -o en quién- , lo cual la llevó a mirar a Astoria Greengrass. No recordaba que la joven hubiera conversado con Draco desde su llegada, lo que le sorprendió, sobre todo después de la "amistosa" charla que habían mantenido en W&M Magic Solutions.

Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando el señor Malfoy se puso de pie, seguido del señor Greengrass.

-Draco, señorita Granger, pasemos a mi despacho ¿Señorita Greengrass, desea venir?

Astoria miró a su padre, quien hizo una leve, casi inexistente, negación con la cabeza.

-No, gracias señor Malfoy, me quedaré. –Pronunció la joven mirando a Hermione con desdén.

Los hombres empezaron a andar, Draco caminaba dos pasos detrás de los más adultos, en dirección a la sala, aquella en la que Bellatrix la había torturado hacía algo más de un año.

"Oh no"- Pensó Hermione

El joven miró en su dirección y esta vez fue ella quien recibió la tibieza. Aquellos ojos grises podían ser exquisitamente cálidos. Ese pensamiento casi mata a Hermione de sorpresa… y algo más.

Se apresuró a su lado y ahora no le pareció extraño cuando Draco posó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Por supuesto que si querían salir, debían hacerlo por el mismo lugar por el que habían entrado. Gracias a Merlín, él la acompañaría nuevamente.

Mientras Hermione cruzaba el umbral, pudo sentir la mirada de Narcissa Malfoy, perspicaz, sobre ellos.

* * *

Su mano había actuado por sí sola. Parecía haber sido un acto reflejo, como cuando su puño se cerraba en torno a una snitch o cuando sus dedos sostenían una pluma.

Esta vez ella no cambió el ritmo de sus pasos ni tembló mientras caminaba por la amplia sala color durazno. Sólo miraba al frente con decisión. Si fuese lo suficientemente maduro, admitiría que ella no necesitaba que la guiara. Así y todo, no movió su mano… no quería que pasara papelones frente a los invitados.

Draco volteó una sola vez y se encontró con la sonrisa encubierta de su madre. Para su sorpresa, él no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Estaba feliz. Se sentía entusiasmado por algo, aunque no sabía por qué. No podían ser los negocios familiares porque claramente no sabía qué había hablado su padre con el señor Greengrass, pero Draco no quiso indagar más sobre aquel asunto.

Cuando se hallaron frente al despacho de su padre, Lucius esperó a que los alcanzaran. Draco apartó su mano, aunque con algo de reticencia, y vio, de reojo, cómo Granger se sonrojaba.

-Draco, ¿por qué no le muestras el resto de la mansión a la señorita Granger? Quisiera tener una conversación privada con Almic. –La propuesta le pareció sumamente extraña. ¿Para qué querría su padre que lo acompañaran si luego los despacharía? Algo habían hablado los adultos que no querían compartir con ellos.

* * *

Hermione se sorprendió ante la sugerencia del señor Malfoy. ¿Acaso había acudido allí para pasear?

Evidentemente sí, porque sin más, la puerta del despacho se cerró ante sus narices.

-Descuida, Granger, tengo una de las bibliotecas más grandes de Londres. De seguro encontrarás algo para hacer allí. –El tono era de lo más burlón, sin embargo, Hermione lo ignoró fácilmente. Una biblioteca.

Sería gigante, estaba segura.

* * *

Ella caminaba embelesada y al menos cuatro pasos delante de él. Y Draco… bueno, Draco sólo se felicitó a sí mismo por haber provocado aquel brillo en sus ojos

Granger parecía una niña caminando hacia un árbol de navidad repleto de regalos. Cuando llegaron a unas gigantes puertas de roble, se detuvo. Draco se puso a la par antes de abrirlas. Quería ver su cara cuando se encontrara con el otro lado.

Indescriptible. Nunca en su vida la había visto tan asombrada. Él sabía que las magnitudes de aquel lugar eran difíciles de imitar y que había miles de galleons invertidos en libros, pero su grandeza ya no lo deslumbraba ya que había crecido allí.

Granger, sin embargo, estaba radiante de felicidad. Ella lo miró y él asintió abriéndole el paso.

Draco comenzó a guiarla por las estanterías mientras ella caminaba despacio, pasando la punta de sus dedos por cada uno de los lomos que estaban a su alcance.

El joven de repente se detuvo y ella, ensimismada, chocó con su cuerpo. Sólo en ese momento pareció volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es preferible que no vayamos a aquel sector. –Dijo señalando las tres estanterías que había detrás de él y que estaban repletas hasta el techo.

-Es la sección de Magia Negra, ¿verdad? –Preguntó ella; para su sorpresa, sin signos de estar juzgándolo.

-Así es. Hay libros de lo más espeluznantes. Es lo único que el Ministerio no se ha llevado en relación a las Artes Oscuras. Pero puedo mostrarte una sección que sé que te gustará.

Ella lo siguió prendiéndose de su manga ya que caminaba mirando hacia atrás. Parecía no poder desprender su mirada de la cantidad de libros que había en esa habitación.

Draco agradecería que no se desprendiera de su túnica tampoco.

* * *

Hermione no podía creer la cantidad de ediciones limitadas, libros de encantamientos, entretenimiento, novelas, hechizos, pociones, historia y economía que había en aquel lugar. Imaginaba que cualquier tema podía ser encontrado allí dentro.

-Granger, si no dejas de babearte inundarás el lugar y perderemos todos los libros. –Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero lo ignoró.

Miles de libros después, Draco se detuvo. Ella iba a colisionar con él nuevamente, pero el chico logró frenar el impacto.

* * *

-Lo siento –dijo ella y a Draco pensó que se veía como una niña que acababa de romper la vasija preferida de su madre. Él la miró con una ternura que ella no pudo apreciar y que él mismo desconocía y, tras meditar todas las consecuencias que aquello podía llegar a tener, estiró su mano y la posicionó en su barbilla.

A la mierda con las consecuencias. Si ella lo había obligado a batir un café, él podía hace en su casa lo que quisiera.

Hermione alzó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Gris tormenta y miel se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Draco la obligó a mirar aún más arriba. Lentamente rotaron en dirección a los estantes. Él, desde detrás pero sin rozarla con su cuerpo, alzó la mano que se encontraba en su barbilla y señaló un libro al tiempo que posicionaba la otra mano en su cintura para hacer equilibrio.

La joven estiró sus delgadas manos y, con algo de esfuerzo, tomó aquel pesado ejemplar. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos perdió el equilibrio pero se dejó caer sobre sus talones. Él, sabiendo que ella así lo esperaba, la sujetó con ambas manos de la cintura y utilizó su pecho como contrapeso.

Hermione se enderezó y giró. Ahora estaban cara a cara, a escasos centímetros. Draco nunca olvidaría la pigmentación de sus ojos. Eran color miel, ya todos lo sabían, pero sus pecas parecían continuar aún ahí, con pequeñas e imperceptibles manchas más oscuras aquí y allá.

-Yo… yo no sabía que esto existía. ¿Qué es?

-"Historia de Hogwarts". Es el mismo libro que has leído centenas de veces; sólo que esta edición, que aún no ha sido publicada, incluye la guerra y la reconstrucción del colegio. Casi toda esta biblioteca fue comprada en el mismo lugar. Los dueños aún tienen algunas consideraciones con mi familia- dijo Draco adelantándose a las preguntas que ella haría.

* * *

Hermione pasó su mano por la tapa solo para sentir su textura, ya que no tenía ni una mota de polvo. Era plenamente consciente de todo lo que Malfoy la había tocado, pero prefirió concentrarse en aquel paraíso en el que estaba inmersa. Pensaría en todo el resto más tarde. Tal vez nunca.

No podía creer lo que tenía entre manos. Con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de la más sagrada reliquia, Hermione abrió el ejemplar.

Se encontró con el logo de Hogwarts, sólo que en él, todas las criaturas se movían.

-Han querido que los representantes de cada casa cambien de lugar e interactúen, que se toquen…

Ella lo miró por tan solo unos segundos y volvió su vista al libro. Si comenzara a leerlo ahora, no podría dejarlo hasta acabarlo.

-Es más pesado –Dijo y abrió la contratapa para leer el último número: 2813.

-La edición anterior tiene 1824.

-Hay 989 páginas dedicadas a la guerra –Dijo Draco con algo de tristeza y dureza en la voz.

-Y a la reconstrucción –Dijo Hermione mirándolo nuevamente. – ¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro, pero no creo que sea muy cómodo sostener 2813 páginas y dos tapas de cuero de pie. Ven.

Hermione lo siguió en silencio. Ya no miraba a su alrededor, pero hizo una nota mental para pedirle que le permitiera ingresar nuevamente. Seguramente habría mucho por descubrir en aquel lugar.

La ansiedad la había vencido, así que había abierto el libro y comenzado a leer mientras avanzaba. Fue por eso que no notó la pequeña arruga de la alfombra bajo sus pies. La distracción y los tacones que estaba usando no colaboraron y tropezó doblándose el pie.

Afortunadamente, Draco Malfoy conservaba sus reflejos de buscador. La cogió por la cintura antes de que su cara se estampara contra el suelo y la puso de pie casi en el mismo instante. Ella, que no había querido soltar el libro, se estrelló contra su cuerpo por no poder utilizar sus manos.

Para ayudarse, Hermione sostuvo Historia de Hogwarts con una mano y con la otra se agarró del antebrazo de Draco.

Los rasgos del muchacho se endurecieron y apareció en su boca una mueca de dolor. Hermione, sintió que su mano se quemaba pero aún así no lo soltó. Balanceándose sobre su pie sano, la chica soltó su brazo, ya que eso parecía provocarle dolor, y se tomó de la muñeca de Malfoy, quien aún la sostenía.

Los botones abiertos de la manga de su camisa dejaron ver la boca negra de una serpiente, y no necesitó ver el resto para saber que en el otro extremo de aquel tatuaje se encontraría con una calavera.

En aquella extraña posición en la que estaban, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy comprendieron que eran iguales. Porque al tiempo que ella veía la Marca Tenebrosa, Draco vio el "Sangre Sucia" con que su tía la había marcado.

Ambos estaban marcados a fuego, a puro dolor, por la oscuridad.

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy. La verdad es que tengo este capítulo listo desde el viernes pero no pude actualizar. Hoy me encuentro de un pésimo humor y decidí subirlo porque me encanta ver cómo están leyendo mi ficción y los reviews simplemente me hacen feliz. _

_En cuanto a los adelantos, quisiera que me digan si prefieren que estén o no. Más de una casi me mata por incluirlos, así que prefiero someterlo a votación._

_Una pregunta más... ¿Cuántas de ustedes pensaron que se iban a besar en esta escena?_

_"...estiró su mano y la posicionó en su barbilla._

_A la mierda con las consecuencias. Si ella lo había obligado a batir un café, él podía hace en su casa lo que quisiera._

_Hermione alzó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Gris tormenta y miel se miraron durante unos segundos..."_

_Ja! Hasta yo pensé que iban a hacerlo -risa macabra._

_Pero no, todavía falta un poquito más._

_Muchas gracias por leerme, por preguntarme sus dudas y por dejar los reviews divinos que recibo con cada capítulo._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola chicas. Volví. Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve enferma y a full con la facu por lo que no pude dedicarme a la ficción. _

_Les aclaro que este capítulo era en realidad uno solo con el anterior, pero decidí cortarlo con ayuda de mi beta. Sé que es más cortito de lo normal, en recompensa, prometo actualizar pronto._

_Antes de empezar les dejo un pedacito del cap. anterior para que recuerden de qué se trataba la escena de la que venimos, con nuestra parejita favorita en la biblioteca de Draco._

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_En aquella extraña posición en la que estaban, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy comprendieron que eran iguales. Porque al tiempo que ella veía la Marca Tenebrosa, Draco vio el "Sangre Sucia" con que su tía la había marcado._

_Ambos estaban marcados a fuego, a puro dolor, por la oscuridad._

_Capítulo 13_

Hermione trató de hacerle saber que no era su culpa, que lo perdonaba por las injusticias de la guerra, que comprendía que él también había sido una víctima. Y Draco, por primera vez en años, sintió cómo las cadenas de su corazón se abrían y caían al suelo con un insoportable estruendo.

Porque en los ojos de Hermione no había más lástima o rencor, sino que había comprensión, y eso era lo que Draco había estado buscando: redención. Lo había intentado encontrar en sus viajes, en las mujeres y bares que había frecuentado, y ahora en los negocios familiares.

Sin embargo, lo había encontrado en Hermione Granger.

Ella, que acababa de ver su marca, no lo había soltado, sino que podría decirse que lo presionaba aún con más ímpetu. Parecía estar lavando sus males con aquellos ojos color miel que, por algún motivo, estaban humedeciéndose.

-¿Aún duele? –preguntó ella con una ternura casi maternal en su voz y con sus dedos escalando peligrosamente a lo largo de su brazo.

-De a momentos… -Contestó él, evasivo.

-¿En qué momentos? –Inquisitiva como siempre y con sus dedos ahora instalados descaradamente sobre su marca.

-En los momentos en que mi mente me devuelve a aquellos tiempos, en los que tengo pesadillas o en los que estoy nervioso –En ese momento, su marca se había encendido justamente por los nervios que Granger le provocaba.

- ¿Aún duele? –repitió él, mirando la cicatriz del brazo de ella, para sacar la atención de sí mismo.

-No… ya no. –Él exhaló un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo –Dolió al principio, la cicatrización fue demasiado lenta. Supongo que la Magia Negra tiene otros tiempos. También me molesta en pesadillas. No es el mismo dolor físico; supongo que es más bien algo psicológico.

-Lo siento.

Draco estaba realmente apenado y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Ahora se concentraba en uno de sus zapatos de tacón blancos, ya que el otro seguía parcialmente en el aire, mientras sus manos aún la sujetaban por la cintura. Sintiendo parcialmente su peso, Draco estaba seguro de que podría levantarla con suma facilidad y, juzgando por la hinchazón de su pie, evidentemente tendría que hacerlo. Dejaría de lado el hecho de que era mago y con su varita podría tranquilamente elevarla en el aire. Si había batido un café manualmente, podría prescindir de la magia en otras ocasiones.

-Está bien… no es tu culpa. Yo… no te culpo, de veras. –Dijo Hermione con rapidez.

Él alzó la mirada y se encontró con una autenticidad que lo superó. Queriendo escapar de aquel momento incómodo, desvió la conversación. No se atrevía a expresarle todo lo que su perdón significaba para él. Primero, debía explicárselo a sí mismo.

-Granger, tu pie va a explotar como que sigas en esta posición. –Ella sonrió comprendiendo que deseaba escapar de esa conversación. –No puedes caminar, ¿verdad?

-No lo creo…

Él la acomodó y la tomó en sus brazos en silencio, apartando los ojos de enfrente de vez en cuando para verificar cómo se encontraba. Aún sin decir nada, la depositó en un sillón color carmín que se encontraba en el centro de la biblioteca. Draco recordó el primer encuentro que habían tenido; y comprobó que Granger aún olía a pureza. Ahora ese aroma impregnaba sus fosas nasales, su atuendo y hasta su biblioteca. ¿Lo peor de todo?

No le molestaba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él con la voz áspera. Su garganta parecía haberse cerrado.

-Sí… no sé si me duele más el pie o el zapato roto–Dijo Hermione avergonzada.

-Creo que tú y los libros son dos componentes nocivos. ¿Por qué no me lo das?

Ella se sonrojó y se lo entregó, aunque con algo de reticencia. El libro se resbaló de sus manos y gritó cuando quedó colgando de una sola tapa.

-Está bien, no se ha roto. De seguro no te desesperarías así si fuera yo quien estuviera por caer.

Aquel comentario la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

Y también a Draco.

* * *

_Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido__, _pensaba Draco mientras depositaba el libro en una mesita cercana. ¿Cómo podía escapar de aquella incomodidad que casi se palpaba en el ambiente?

-Dime, Granger, ¿por qué has venido? –Arrojaría todo el peso sobre ella. Después de todo, había un par de preguntas que estaba deseando hacerle.

-Pues… porque se trata de negocios que involucran a Malfoy Enterprises y me pareció prudente… si no hubiese venido… bueno, sería como si me faltara un capítulo de la historia.

-Ajah… ¿y no has pensado en que la reunión se celebraba aquí? Dime, Hermione, ¿por qué te torturas, –_Y a mí también_, pensó Draco,- viniendo a este lugar?

* * *

Hermione simplemente no pudo contestar. Se quedó mirándolo, estupefacta. Él había utilizado su nombre… y su tono… ¿había preocupación allí?

-Yo… no entiendo… ¿Te molesta que venga a tu casa? Si es eso, yo puedo irme inmediatamente y no volverás a saber de mí hasta que me necesiten nuevamente –Dijo intentando levantarse acaloradamente.

-¡No! Por Merlín, Granger, pensé que eras más inteligente. –Espetó Draco acercándose y depositándola nuevamente en el sillón –Quédate quieta. Cada paso que intentas dar hace que tu pie se hinche unos cinco centímetros más. ¿Qué has sacado en limpio de esta reunión?

Hermione pensó su respuesta cuidadosamente porque él parecía saber de antemano cuál sería. Aún devanándose los sesos, no pudo pensar en nada mejor. –Nada –Murmuró.

-Claro que sí… ¡nada! Pues adivina qué, yo tampoco he sacado nada en limpio. ¿Sabes por qué? –Ella negó con timidez –Porque no he sido capaz de concentrarme ni en media palabra de lo conversado, porque el cansancio me ha sobrepasado… ¿Sabes hace cuánto no duermo, Granger? –Ella negó nuevamente y se achicó dentro del sillón pues él se había acercado y ahora tenía ambas manos en los apoyabrazos –Hace dos noches no duermo. Juguemos a algo. ¿Por qué no me dices qué has hecho tú dos días atrás?

-Yo… yo visité a Harry…

-Vamos, Granger, esfuérzate más. Sé que sabes la respuesta.

- Bueno, también le escribí una carta a tu padre.

-¡Bingo! –Exclamó Malfoy volteando y poniendo sus brazos en jarra. Luego, se dirigió a ella nuevamente. – ¿Sabes por qué tu carta me ha desvelado durante dos noches, Granger? –Él no esperó su respuesta- Pues porque sólo he podido pensar en cómo haría para que pases por aquella maldita habitación, en cómo haría para atajar los desprecios de los Greengrass y vigilar a mi padre al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo de Hermione se hacía cada vez más pequeño y, en contraposición, sus ojos se abrían como platos. No sabía qué sentimiento pesaba más en ese momento. Probablemente el miedo era el más palpable ya que ahora Malfoy estaba casi completamente encima de ella, con los mechones de su flequillo rozándole la frente. El dolor de su pie había quedado totalmente en el olvido.

-Yo… lo siento, Malfoy, no lo sabía… -Ella no continuó porque el joven miró hacia abajo, como resignado, cuando mencionó su nombre… -Malfoy… -Él continuó ignorándola. –Draco… -Y esta vez sí captó su atención. – ¿Qué sucede realmente? –Mientras hablaba, Hermione había tomado el coraje de mover sus manos para dejarlas descansar sobre las de él, que lentamente perdieron la tensión.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, él la miró. Sus facciones se habían aflojado y ahora ya no le provocaba miedo. Había una mezcla indescriptible de tristeza, ternura y desesperación en aquellos ojos.

* * *

Sin saber qué contestar, Draco sólo dejó que sus hombros se relajaran y que su frente terminara descansando sobre la de Hermione. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras él intentaba buscar una respuesta a las preguntas de la chica, a las suyas propias. Como si su boca fuese ahora totalmente independiente, comenzó a hablar, sin saber de dónde salía todo aquello.

-Es desesperante… pero a la vez, el más grande alivio que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Creo que nunca nadie ha dependido de mí. –Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se enfocaron en los de ella, que lo miraban con ternura, con comprensión. Dubitativa, Granger soltó una de sus manos y la posó en su mejilla. Él dejó que su rostro reposara sobre aquel tacto suave, cálido, y cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Tal vez no sería capaz de continuar después de todo, aunque en verdad sentía la imperiosa necesidad de expresarse, de exteriorizar aquello que estaba molestándolo, inquietándolo.

Granger movió su pulgar, como acariciándolo, y Draco estuvo seguro de que nunca había sido tocado con tanto amor. En sus tiempos de gloria en Hogwarts, muchas chicas lo habían manoseado, pero nunca nadie se había acercado de aquella manera.

Abrió su boca nuevamente sin saber qué era lo que diría.

-¡Draco! –Esta vez, el joven no pudo apreciar la delicadeza de los gritos de su madre. Escuchó cómo la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró y cómo sus pasos la acercaban a ellos.

El joven se enderezó y automáticamente cambió su actitud.

Hermione, decepcionada y sintiéndose repentinamente vacía, también miró al frente y esperó hasta ver a Narcissa Malfoy acercándose con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_Ahh! qué placer dejarlas con la intriga. Les voy a agregar un mini adelanto del capítulo 14, igual, prometo actualizarlo lo más pronto posible._

_Capítulo 14_

_Con la culpa y el desconcierto invadiendo sus rostros, Draco y Hermione se pararon frente al despacho de Lucius Malfoy y esperaron a que les abrieran la puerta._

* * *

_-Verás, Softer celebrará un prometedor contrato con una pequeña empresa francesa que está en su mejor momento. Me ha invitado a las reuniones y a la fiesta que se organizará para festejar las buenas nuevas. Por supuesto que estaría encantado de ir, pero tengo un solo problema. Tendría que viajar a Francia dentro de dos semanas y eso complica mi agenda._

_Dos semanas. Se trataría de mediados de Abril. ¿Qué sucedía en aquellas épocas? _

_Draco casi se infartó cuando encontró la respuesta. Las visitas de su padre a Norteamérica tenían lugar dos veces al año. Una a mediados de Noviembre y la otra… la otra a mediados de Abril. Y hasta donde Draco sabía, ninguna persona, ni siquiera un mago, era capaz de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo._

* * *

_Es todo lo que estoy dispuesta a darles. Sean felices y manden reviews. Se aceptan insultos._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola a todas. Aquí estamos nuevamente. les dejo el capítulo 14. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 13_

_Granger movió su pulgar, como acariciándolo, y Draco estuvo seguro de que nunca había sido tocado con tanto amor. En sus tiempos de gloria en Hogwarts, muchas chicas lo habían manoseado, pero nunca nadie se había acercado de aquella manera._

_Abrió su boca nuevamente sin saber qué era lo que diría._

_-¡Draco! –Esta vez, el joven no pudo apreciar la delicadeza de los gritos de su madre. Escuchó cómo la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró y cómo sus pasos la acercaban a ellos._

_El joven se enderezó y automáticamente cambió su actitud._

_Hermione, decepcionada y sintiéndose repentinamente vacía, también miró al frente y esperó hasta ver a Narcissa Malfoy acercándose con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

* * *

_Capítlo 14_

Con la culpa y el desconcierto invadiendo sus rostros, Draco y Hermione se pararon frente al despacho de Lucius Malfoy y esperaron a que les abrieran la puerta.

En realidad, eran adultos absolutamente independientes y no habían hecho nada malo -de hecho, no habían hecho nada-, pero así y todo no podían luchar contra aquellos sentimientos.

Cuando Narcissa los había encontrado, Draco ya estaba erguido. Entre los dos intentaron -y fracasaron- en explicarle a la mujer qué era lo que ocurría.

-¡Momento! –Había dicho Narcissa con un tono alto para ser escuchada por sobre los jóvenes. –Si intentan hablar al mismo tiempo, no comprenderé qué sucede. Por Merlín, parecen niños. Draco, ¿qué ha sucedido? Y señorita Granger, ¿qué pasa con su pie?

Los jóvenes se miraron desconcertados y, ya que Hermione desvió su mirada, Draco se dirigió a su madre.

-Tropezó y se dobló el pie. No puede caminar, así que la cargué hasta aquí. ¿Hay algo que podamos a hacer o la llevamos a San Mungo?

-Claro que hay algo que podamos hacer, somos magos. –Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y, de hecho, casi lo era. -Tú mismo lo has hecho incontables veces, Draco. Me extraña que no lo recuerdes. Permíteme –Dijo Narcissa acercándose a Hermione y Draco tuvo la incontenible sensación de que su madre lo estaba dejando mal parado a propósito – ¿Puedo, señorita Granger? –Ella asintió –_Episkey _–Susurró Narcissa tomando el pie herido por debajo y colocando su varita sobre el empeine con un aire tan maternal que casi desconcertó a Hermione. _Casi_, porque después de las miradas que le había dedicado esa mujer, ya no podía sorprenderse de nada –Ya está mejor, ¿verdad?

-Gracias, señora Malfoy –Hermione no admitiría que también conocía el hechizo y que, como muy pocas veces le había sucedido -por no decir nunca-, se había borrado totalmente de su mente.

* * *

El señor Malfoy abrió su puerta y Hermione se sintió como una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer una travesura. En cierta manera, así había sido. Había tocado a Draco Malfoy tan íntimamente que se sonrojaba tan solo pensarlo, y odiaba admitir que ya no podría hacer el papel de inocente con respecto al muchacho.

Por la forma en que Draco se había alejado de ella ante la presencia de su madre y Hermione estaba segura de que, para más inri, él también lo había notado.

Habían caminado juntos hasta aquella puerta en un silencio sepulcral. Sentía que había un abismo separándolos, y sabía que caminaban alejados a propósito. Sin embargo, cuando miró en su dirección, se dio cuenta sólo medio metro los separaba.

O estaba perdiendo la noción de las distancias y del espacio personal, o algo más estaba sucediendo allí…

Quisiera decir que no quería averiguarlo, o que lo dejaría para después como se había prometido incontables veces en lo que Malfoy concernía, pero sabía que ya no podría hacerlo. Mientras daba sus primeros pasos dentro de aquel despacho imperial, Hermione se prometió a sí misma que blanquearía sus ideas.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no tenía sentimientos como vergüenza, miedo o hasta pánico. Sin embargo, la caminata hasta aquella puerta se había parecido demasiado a una marcha el beso del dementor. Una muerte con justa causa por lo que había hecho en la biblioteca minutos atrás. Y eso… eso sí le generaba vergüenza, miedo y pánico.

Porque Hermione Granger lo había tocado y a él le había gustado. Si ese no era motivo suficiente para que su padre lo matara, pues entonces Draco se podía considerar inmortal.

Las risas, muy mortales, y falsas, del señor Greengrass y de su padre lo devolvieron a la realidad. El ambiente apestaba a tabaco importado y había dos medidas de Whiskey de fuego sobre el escritorio de caoba.

El ambiente era claramente de negocios. Así lo había clasificado su padre eternamente, y de seguro se estaba regodeando por dentro por estar viviendo nuevamente momentos como este.

Cuando Lucius reparó en su presencia, se dirigió a ellos. –Tomen asiento - Cuando todos lo hicieron, continuó. –Draco, el señor Greengrass me ha hecho una increíble propuesta. Quisiera que la conversáramos y que tomes una decisión lo antes posible. –Ante esto último, también la miró a Hermione y Draco la sintió tensarse a su lado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verás, Softer celebrará un prometedor contrato con una pequeña empresa francesa que está en su mejor momento. Me ha invitado a las reuniones y a la fiesta que se organizará para festejar las buenas nuevas. Por supuesto que estaría encantado de ir, pero tengo un solo problema. Tendría que viajar a Francia dentro de dos semanas y eso complica mi agenda.

_Dos semanas. Se trataría de mediados de Abril. ¿Qué sucedía en aquellas épocas? _

Draco casi se infartó cuando encontró la respuesta. Las visitas de su padre a Norteamérica tenían lugar dos veces al año. Una a mediados de Noviembre y la otra… la otra a mediados de Abril. Y hasta donde Draco sabía, ninguna persona, ni siquiera un mago, era capaz de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo dejar de aceptar la invitación, pero no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Eso significa que, si yo estoy en Francia, alguien más debe estar en Estados Unidos. Ahora, señorita Granger, es cuando usted entra en la ecuación.

Draco no necesitó mirarla para saber que se había achicado en su asiento. Parecía querer pasar desapercibida enterrándose en los sillones tapizados de cuero verde botella.

-Si bien reconozco que mi hijo ha crecido y aprendido, –Continuó Lucius –me daría cierta inseguridad que viajara sólo y se enfrentara a todas las responsabilidades que conllevan estas reuniones. Aparte de las cenas y celebraciones pertinentes, las reuniones del directorio son el principal objetivo de estos viajes.

* * *

Hermione sabía en qué resultaría todo aquello. Simplemente se negaría ahora y siempre a viajar al otro lado del mundo con Draco Malfoy. Sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca. Sería sumamente peligroso y Hermione se odió a sí misma por no encontrar un adjetivo mejor.

-Señor Malfoy, lamento interrumpirlo, pero usted está menospreciando a Draco. Él está muy preparado para afrontar todo lo que le proponga.

Lucius sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada. –Pues yo no lo creo, señorita Granger. Ya he hablado con Almic y ambos trataremos el asunto con Mignor. Es un viejo amigo de los dos y estamos seguros de que querrá lo mejor para nuestras empresas. Y eso, señorita Granger, se reduce a su asistencia a las reuniones en Estados Unidos, pero veo que ya lo notó.

Lucius Malfoy estaba intimidándola, amenazándola y dándole un ultimátum. Claramente no había salida en aquel callejón. El hombre, que para colmo esta vez tenía el apoyo de otro de los clientes estrella de su jefe, se saldría con la suya nuevamente. Primero había logrado que trabajara para él, y ahora la obligaría a abandonar su país para asistir a reuniones que no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Pero, por supuesto, su suerte siempre podía empeorar.

-Señorita Granger, -Intervino por primera vez el señor Greengrass –Descuide, no estará sola, ni se aburrirá. Mi hija, Astoria, está deseosa de aprender y, dada la sociedad que estamos celebrando con el señor Malfoy, sería excelente que viajara con ustedes. Estará muy entusiasmada y conoce el país de punta a punta. De seguro podrán ir de compras y disfrutar momentos de… mujeres, usted sabe, vestidos, cenas, y demás.

Este hombre no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. ¡No había nada que Hermione odiara más que "vestidos, las cenas y demás"! Bueno, tal vez sí había algo más odioso: viajar a Estados Unidos a cargo de Malfoy y Astoria. Se sentía como una maestra de jardín de infantes que, para colmo, debía ¡asistir a cenas y demás! ¿Qué era "y demás" para este hombre? No estaba segura, pero sabía que sería lo peor de todo.

* * *

En otros momentos, todo aquello le habría parecido de lo más divertido. La cara de Granger había pasado de un magenta hasta un escarlata Gryffindor y ahora se estaba tornando un verde serpiente, como si estuviese a punto de vomitar.

Lo lamentaba por ella, pero no había manera de que escapara de aquello y eso le generaba sentimientos de lo más encontrados. Por un lado, y pese a cualquier maldición que pudiera caerle en ese momento, la idea de viajar con Granger le generaba una increíble expectativa. Aunque, a su vez, sabía que no sería de lo más cómodo, ni para ella, ni para él.

Claramente, no habría mejor compañía –es decir, asesoramiento –para viajar al otro lado del mundo. Pero… la inclusión de Astoria en aquella ecuación simplemente no tendría un buen resultado.

Presentía que ambas jóvenes no se llevarían nada bien y cuando estas cosas sucedían, los hombres siempre tenían que tomar partido.

Otrora se hubiese acercado a Astoria y lo hubiese pasado de lo lindo molestando a Granger. Pero ahora… ahora ella ya no era _Granger_. Era Hermione. Y le hubiese encantado saber qué hubiese sucedido si su madre no los interrumpía.

De alguna manera, la conversación había provocado que todos lo miraran a él. Su padre con dureza, el señor Greengrass con ansiedad y Hermione con súplica.

Draco lo lamentaba infinitamente por ella, pero si había sido egoísta toda su vida -o al menos de eso lo habían tildado-, podía seguir siéndolo.

-¿Cuántos días deberíamos quedarnos? Granger tiene un trabajo y no sería justo que lo descuide por nosotros. –Era lo más equitativo que podía ser. La única manera que tenía de balancear sus intereses (de viajar con ella) y los de ella (de no viajar con él). Ante su respuesta, ambos hombres sonrieron y Hermione miró hacia el frente con obstinación.

-Serán cinco días; tal vez menos. Por supuesto, si la señorita quisiera quedarse más tiempo, podrá hacerlo, nosotros nos encargaríamos de todos los gastos de sus "vacaciones". –Dijo el señor Greengrass con un tono amable.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Greengrass, no quiero vacaciones ni quiero viajar a Estados Unidos ni a ninguna otra parte del mundo. Si mi jefe me lo ordena, lo haré, pero que quede claro que sólo cumpliré con mi trabajo y volveré sin más.

Por supuesto que Granger no bajaría los brazos. Daría batalla aún sabiendo que sería vencida. No había manera de que el señor Winston le dijera que no a su padre y eso era todo lo que necesitaban para que ella quede obligada.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger. Se hará bajo sus condiciones, pero se hará.-Intervino Lucius con resolución. –Tienen dos semanas para planear todo. Dentro de una semana recibirán el cronograma de las reuniones a las que deben asistir obligatoriamente, cuáles son los objetivos de cada una de ellas y cuáles son los argumentos y temas a ser planteados y defendidos. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

Draco negó con la cabeza y Granger sólo siguió mirando hacia al frente. Seguramente sus posteriores encuentros con ella serían de lo más difíciles, sin siquiera mencionar que también tendrían que incluir a Astoria en todo aquello.

-Entonces eso es todo. Pueden comunicarse conmigo si tienen alguna duda o inconveniente. Draco, esta noche pasarás por aquí y conversaremos algunas cosas relacionadas con este viaje.

-De acuerdo, padre. –Se puso de pie junto con Hermione y, tras despedirse rápidamente de ambos, la chica había abandonado el despacho con prisa.

Cuando Draco cerrá la puerta, ella ya estaba quince pasos por delante. Se dirigía a la biblioteca y estaba seguro de que esta vez no era con fines turísticos. Había dejado allí sus cosas luego de que su madre los hubiera pillado y sospechaba que Hermione no tenía ganas de permanecer más en ese lugar.

* * *

_¡__Canallas!,¡Todos ellos! ¿Cómo diablos ha sucedido todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo me veo obligada a responder a los sangre pura más elitistas de Londrés? Si hubiese estudiado medicina no tendría ninguno de estos problemas._

Estaba cabreada, eso estaba clarísimo. Caminaba hacia la biblioteca hecha una furia. Quería tomar sus cosas y marcharse de una vez. No quería ver al señor Malfoy, ni a Narcissa, aún habiéndose comportado con ella de una manera casi dulce.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, no quería ver a Draco Malfoy. Se sentía una estúpida por haber querido… por haber querido consolarlo. Él había aprovechado la primera oportunidad para clavarle un puñal.

Hermione empujó las puertas de roble con fuerza, como si ellas fuesen las culpables de su malestar. Esta vez ni siquiera miró a su alrededor y su ira aumentó cuando sintió los pasos de Malfoy siguiéndola de cerca. Por la simple cuestión matemática de que sus piernas eran más largas y de que a ella aún le dolía el pie, sabía que la alcanzaría.

Cuando llegó al centro de la biblioteca invocó sus cosas sin pronunciar palabra y sin usar su varita. En cuanto volteó para alcanzar la salida nuevamente, se encontró cara a cara con aquel joven que, aparentemente, no entendía nada de espacios personales.

Estaba demasiado cerca y, en cuanto ella intentó rodearlo, el muy atrevido colocó su brazo a la altura de su cintura y ejerció la fuerza suficiente –sin rozar para nada la brutalidad- para detenerla frente a él nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Ahora no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos. –Dijo mirando al frente, es decir, a su pecho, y sosteniendo sus papeles con fuerza.

-Granger, no quiero jugar. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? Sabes que no importa cuál sea mi opinión, mi padre hubiese logrado su cometido de todas maneras.

-Pudiste haberlo intentado. No tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de viajar contigo, y mucho menos con Astoria, a ningún lado. –Dijo con obstinación y un claro tono de reproche.

* * *

Esta vez, sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias, volvió a tomar su barbilla. Quería que lo mirara, que viera todo lo que él quería expresar, que notara que no era el villano en aquella historia. Hasta quería que viera cuánto deseaba que ella lo acompañara. Quería que lo supiera antes que él mismo.

-Ey… Granger –dijo con una dulzura que esta vez fue demasiado evidente para ambos, y ella solo pestañeó y miró a un costado. –Por favor, Hermione… ¿qué tan grave puede ser? Hotel cinco estrellas, veladas increíbles, sólo tres o cuatro reuniones. Sé que es el ambiente en el que quieres moverte y que tienes la capacidad para hacerlo.

* * *

Que él hubiera utilizado su nombre, junto con una súplica, y que haya tanta delicadeza en ese contacto… ¡rayos! Era más de lo que podía soportar. Demasiados interrogantes se abrían y ambos lo sabían. Algo estaba sucediendo y los dos estaban huyendo de las explicaciones.

Pero cuando Hermione hizo contacto visual con él, ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Él estaba tan cerca. Podía oler su colonia –era embriagante pero suave -, descubrió que sus ojos eran más celestes que grises cuando se miraban con detalle y contó hasta tres tonos de rubio en su flequillo.

Por tan solo un instante, Hermione pensó que lo dejaría convencerla, que hasta lo dejaría acercarse, que le permitiría pasar todas las fronteras…

Pero ella era demasiado racional. Y tal vez él lo sabía y por eso no la había presionado, porque ahora había soltado su cintura y había dado medio paso al costado. Tenía vía libre si quisiera partir.

Él ya no la acosaba con la mirada, sino que miraba al piso, resignado. Hermione lo miró sólo dos segundos, luego miró al frente y, lentamente -casi con desgano-, comenzó a andar.

Mantuvo un ritmo lento, como si estuviese esperando algo, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, apuró el paso. Se detuvo ante una arcada blanca que conectaba el pasillo por el que venía caminando con una sala color durazno.

Se detuvo en seco y su respiración se cortó. Básicamente, estaba en problemas. No había nadie allí y no sabía si sería capaz de cruzar la habitación sola.

A decir verdad, consideró mil veces desandar sus pasos y pedirle ayuda a Malfoy, pero era demasiado obstinada y cabeza dura como para hacerlo.

* * *

Draco se quedó en la biblioteca, apoyado contra una estantería y pensando, por segunda vez en el día, cómo habría seguido aquel encuentro con Granger.

Mil imágenes de posibles escenarios pasaban por su mente; pero la realidad distaba de su imaginación, pues ahora ella seguramente se encontraría fuera de su casa… Un momento, si quería irse…

-¡Duppy! –No habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando su elfina se apareció frente a él con un pronunciado _Plop._

-Sí, amo. ¿Qué necesita de Duppy?

-La señorita Granger debe estar por partir. Necesito que la encuentres y cruces con ella el vestíbulo. ¿Has entendido?

-Sí, amo. Duppy hará.

-Y, Duppy –La interrumpió cuando estaba por desaparecer. –Debe parecer una coincidencia. No me menciones.

-De acuerdo, amo.

Luego, Draco se volvió a sumergirse en un pensativo silencio.

* * *

- Señorita Granger.

Hermione volteó y a la altura de sus rodillas se encontró con unos gigantes ojos verdes.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?

-Soy Duppy, la elfina personal del señor Malfoy –Era la primera vez que Duppy desobedecía una orden directa de su amo, pero estaba segura de que estaba obrando para su bien. –Me ha enviado a acompañarla hasta la puerta; a no ser que no quiera irse, señorita. –Tras decir esto último, Duppy hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras tarareaba una canción que la hacía ver casi inocente… casi.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró en todas direcciones para ver si realmente estaba sola con la elfina. No le gustaba nada que utilizaran a los elfos como sirvientes pero estaba increíblemente cansada como para comenzar un debate acerca de los derechos de los elfos. Así que simplemente largó un largo suspiro y asintió en dirección a la criatura.

No le había pasado inadvertido que Malfoy la hubiera enviado. Le agradecía por haberlo hecho, tanto como le agradecía por no ser él quien acudiera a su ayuda. Definitivamente no tenía la energía como para verlo nuevamente.

* * *

Draco vio, desde el piso de arriba, cómo Hermione pasaba por la habitación charlando animadamente con Duppy.

Cuando la perdió de vista, volteó y se dirigió a su habitación. En el camino se encontró a su madre, quien tan solo lo miró, le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y se aproximó a su lado.

Miles de veces su madre lo había abrazado. Cientos de ellas a espaldas de su padre porque, para Lucius, los hombres en formación no debían recibir ese tipo de trato.

Esta era una de esas cientos de veces. Narcissa se puso en puntas de pie y lo obligó a reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Le hizo unas breves y repetitivas caricias en el pelo. Luego, lo miró y le sonrió con orgullo.

Desapareció tal como había llegado, silenciosa.

Draco no necesitaba utilizar las palabras con su madre. Ella lo sabía todo, inclusive más que él.

* * *

_Eso fue todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. No puedo dejarles un adelanto porque tengo apenas dos hojitas escritas del capítulo 15 así que no hay nada para agregar. Sí les digo que Hermione va a tener una charla con Harry y que el tiempo va a comenzar a pasar más rápido. _

_Presiento que esta ficción se está por acabar aunque no sé con precisión cuántos capítulos quedan. tal vez lleguemos a los veinte, pero no creo superar esa cantidad._

_Hablando de superar, muchas gracias por su presencia y por dejar tantos reviews que superamos los sesenta. la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que podía llegar a nada similar y se los debo a ustedes. Perdón por no contestarlos todos. A veces los miro rápido desde el celular y si no los puedo contestar en el momento después me olvido (básicamente soy una persona que se olvida de todo lo que no anota.)_

_Besos y nos vemos tan pronto como tenga el siguiente capítulo (que realmente no creo que sea tan pronto :S )_


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos y todas. Mil perdones por la tardanza, soy una irresponsable con esta ficción. Como recompensa les traigo algo que estuvieron esperando. Espero que les guste.

En este capítulo incluyo una recomendación musical, **You're Beautiful **de James Blunt. Pueden no escucharla cuando se los recomiendo. Yo me imaginé la escena así, pero los lectores eligen.

Les dejo una parte del capítulo anterior porque pasó demasiado tiempo y no quiero que tengan que volver a leerlo.

_Capítulo 14_

_Hermione sabía en qué resultaría todo aquello. Simplemente se negaría ahora y siempre a viajar al otro lado del mundo con Draco Malfoy. Sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca. Sería sumamente peligroso y Hermione se odió a sí misma por no encontrar un adjetivo mejor._

* * *

_Draco lo lamentaba infinitamente por ella, pero si había sido egoísta toda su vida -o al menos de eso lo habían tildado-, podía seguir siéndolo._

_-¿Cuántos días deberíamos quedarnos? Granger tiene un trabajo y no sería justo que lo descuide por nosotros. –Era lo más equitativo que podía ser. La única manera que tenía de balancear sus intereses (de viajar con ella) y los de ella (de no viajar con él). Ante su respuesta, ambos hombres sonrieron y Hermione miró hacia el frente con obstinación._

* * *

_Esta vez, sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias, volvió a tomar su barbilla. Quería que lo mirara, que viera todo lo que él quería expresar, que notara que no era el villano en aquella historia. Hasta quería que viera cuánto deseaba que ella lo acompañara. Quería que lo supiera antes que él mismo._

_-Ey… Granger –dijo con una dulzura que esta vez fue demasiado evidente para ambos, y ella solo pestañeó y miró a un costado. –Por favor, Hermione… ¿qué tan grave puede ser? Hotel cinco estrellas, veladas increíbles, sólo tres o cuatro reuniones. Sé que es el ambiente en el que quieres moverte y que tienes la capacidad para hacerlo._

* * *

_Pero ella era demasiado racional. Y tal vez él lo sabía y por eso no la había presionado, porque ahora había soltado su cintura y había dado medio paso al costado. Tenía vía libre si quisiera partir._

_Él ya no la acosaba con la mirada, sino que miraba al piso, resignado. Hermione lo miró sólo dos segundos, luego miró al frente y, lentamente -casi con desgano-, comenzó a andar._

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 15_

Dos días después de dejar la casa de los Malfoy, el enojo de Hermione comenzó a aminorar. Cuando pudo pensar en frío, decidió que era momento de blanquear todo lo que le pasaba en relación a Draco.

Lo intentó durante la semana siguiente pero se dio por vencida cuando recibió la carta de Lucius Malfoy con el cronograma para su viaje. Esa misma mañana, el señor Winston la había llamado a su despacho para informarle que sus clientes más importantes necesitaban su colaboración directa.

-Te pagarán excelentemente, Hermione. Además, es una gran oportunidad para aprender y crecer. Espero que puedas incorporar muchas herramientas para después aportarlas al equipo de trabajo. –Ella sólo había asentido. –Tienes permiso para ausentarte el resto de la semana si así lo deseas, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que preparar.-El señor Winston estaba sumamente emocionado con su partida.

Se había marchado resignada y había utilizado una de las lechuzas de la empresa para enviarle una carta a Harry.

Cuando llegó a su casa, él ya estaba esperándola en su sillón con dos grandes tazas de chocolate caliente.

Agotada, Hermione se dejó caer a su lado.

-No voy a preguntarte cómo estás. Creo que la respuesta es obvia. ¿Tan malo fue tu día?

-Gracias por venir. Ojalá sólo este día hubiese sido malo. Se trata, en realidad, de una racha de una semana.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste antes? Sabes que vendré cuando me necesites.

-Sí… lo sé… -Dijo Hermione dando los primeros sorbos a su chocolate. –Estoy estresada. Esto es peor que preparar los TIMOS.

-Dime, ¿qué sucede esta vez? – preguntó aunque ya imaginaba por dónde venía la respuesta.

-En menos de una semana debo viajar a Estados Unidos con Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, y créeme, eso es más de lo que cualquier persona puede soportar.

-¿Quieres decirme cómo sucedió eso? –preguntó Harry tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Hermione le explicó todo sobre la sociedad que estaban creando los Greengrass y los Malfoy. Le contó sobre la invitación que Lucius había recibido para viajar a Francia y por qué Draco debía tomar su lugar en Estados Unidos. Expresó su ira y cansancio cuando mencionó al joven y su irritación cuando habló de Astoria.

-O sea que básicamente estás metida en un problema. Bueno, en realidad no, porque los problemas tienen solución, y aquí no hay ninguna. Siento que no tengas consuelo, pero creo que es hora de que dejes de lamentarte por tu trabajo y tu relación con Malfoy y que ordenes tus ideas, Hermione. –Harry hablaba con tanta determinación que la chica casi se asustó. Él estaba llevándola por terrenos que no estaba segura de querer visitar.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó temerosa.

- Sé que es complicado pero te diré lo que pienso y, si no quieres hablar del tema en este momento, lo haremos cuando estés preparada. Ojalá este empujón sea suficiente para que dejes de cubrirte los ojos. –Harry esperó un momento y lo que siguió sonó casi trágico.- Hermione, creo que has caído por Malfoy. Y si quieres mi opinión, él ha caído por ti también. Hablas como una pequeña enamorada y celosa y, por lo que dices, él te cuida como si tu sufrimiento fuese la peor tortura del mundo.

Hermione sólo se hundió más y más en el sillón, como si fuese un barco caído en una batalla naval.

-No creo que estés lista para continuar con esta conversación, así que sólo me iré y, por favor, asegúrate de comer algo, bañarte y dormir si es posible…

Harry la miró con preocupación, la besó en la frente y se alejó con inseguridad. Más tarde, volvió para chequear los signos vitales de su amiga. Ya había tirado la piedra. Ahora debía esperar a que el golpe tuviera su efecto.

* * *

No podía decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba instalada en su sillón. Cuando tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse descubrió que su cuerpo había dejado una marca como si de un fósil se tratara. Ausente, se duchó y, de alguna manera, terminó en su cama.

Dio vueltas durante treinta y ocho minutos hasta que decidió que había tenido suficiente tiempo de shock traumático. Se sentó con brusquedad y a la una de la madrugada se levantó para comer algo.

Cuando se acostó nuevamente, dejó que sus pensamientos volaran con libertad.

En primera instancia decidió que tomaría las vacaciones que el señor Winston le había ofrecido. De ninguna manera se presentaría a trabajar el día siguiente.

En segundo lugar, tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para admitir que algo (aún no le pondría nombre) estaba sucediendo con Malfoy.

Comenzó a rememorar las escenas que habían protagonizado en el último tiempo y se admitió a sí misma que hasta un ciego vería las chispas que sus miradas echaban.

En medio de su imaginación, casi pudo sentir la mano de Malfoy rozándola como lo había hecho la última vez que se habían visto. Había sido seguro pero suave.

El recuerdo la hizo sentir más protegida que enojada y eso casi la molestó. Lo que definitivamente sí le molestó, fue que logró admitirse a sí misma que sí quería viajar con Malfoy. Viajaría a Estados Unidos y posiblemente también a Grecia, China o hasta Argentina… eso era definitivamente grave.

* * *

Draco estaba… tranquilo. No todo había salido excelentemente bien, pero al menos viajaría con Granger dentro de poco. Ella no había vuelto a comunicarse, ni tampoco creía que lo fuera a hacer. Probablemente él tuviera que hablarle antes de que partieran para, tan siquiera, arreglar algunos detalles.

Quien sí se había acercado a hablar del tema era la mismísima Astoria Greengrass. Se había presentado esa mañana en la mansión pidiendo hablar con él. Quería "expresar su entusiasmo por el viaje" y hablar acerca del itinerario, el hotel y bla bla bla.

Draco se había limitado a contestarle que lo hablarían cuando Granger estuviera disponible y la había dejado charlando con su madre, que le dedicó una sonrisa cuando abandonó el salón.

Más allá de esa reciente situación, Draco se había encontrado pensando en Hermione más veces de las que podía contar, y tal como ella lo hacía en ese mismo instante, él también estaba recordando los roces de la biblioteca.

Ya se había admitido la calidez que todo aquello provocaba en su corazón y era tanto como estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

A las tres de la madrugada, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se durmieron y, aunque separados, uno miró hacia su izquierda y el otro hacia su derecha.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, y a tan solo cinco días de su viaje, Hermione tomó la iniciativa de contactar a Draco. No era tarea fácil después de la manera en que su cabeza había trabajado el día anterior, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Desde Diagon Alley envió una lechuza y compró algunas cosas que asumió que necesitaría para su viaje. Agregó vestidos y trajes a su atuendo y… sí, compró maquillaje mágico… lo guardaría en el último rincón de su maleta.

Cuando llegó a su casa la lechuza estaba allí nuevamente.

_Hermione:_

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, debemos vernos antes de viajar. Le avisaré a Astoria y tal como propusiste, puede ser esta misma tarde en mi casa._

_DM_

Ojalá hubiese podido evitarlo, pero esas extrañas "mariposas", como todos llamaban a esa horrible sensación, comenzaron a revolotear por su estómago.

De acuerdo a los resultados de aquella tarde, hablaría con Harry… tal vez estaba medianamente dispuesta a admitir algunas cosas que su amigo había sugerido.

* * *

Draco finalizó todos los preparativos en un tiempo record y avisó a Astoria de la reunión, sólo que cometió un error y la citó una hora más tarde… errar era humano.

A las cuatro de la tarde el timbre sonó y Draco corrió a atender.

Hermione lo esperaba en todo su esplendor… sí, era un maldito romántico empedernido. Mientras preparaba la biblioteca para que fuera allí donde conversaran, Draco sintió las mismas mariposas que ella había sentido. En ese momento se había admitido que Granger era algo más que una chica bonita.

Era una chica bonita que además despertaba sentimientos de lo más extraños… protección, cariño y la constante necesidad de cercanía. Por eso había invitado a Astoria más tarde… porque, tal vez -sólo tal vez-, la escena que habían tenido en la biblioteca unos días atrás pudiera terminar en algo distinto a los gritos de su madre o en la huída fugaz de Granger.

Su mente volvió al presente cuando abrió la puerta principal.

-Hola, Hermione.

- Hola, Draco. -Aparentemente los dos habían decidido llamarse por sus nombres de pila. Más allá de eso, Granger parecía tímida.

Ella pasó y caminaron en silencio, cerca, con sus manos casi rozándose, hasta la biblioteca. No hizo falta que Draco la mirara ni que le dijera que allí se dirigían.

-¿Dónde está Astoria? –Hermione pareció preguntar sólo por decir algo.

-Ella… llegará más tarde. Tenía otro compromiso. –Él se sentía tan tímido y retraído como ella se veía.

* * *

Hermione era un manojo inexplicable de nervios. Tras haberse admitido a sí misma su atracción hacia Draco, estar cerca de él le era tan difícil como delicioso. En el corto trayecto hasta los sillones, sus dedos se habían rozado tres veces y la sensación era comparable al efecto de un electro-shock muggle.

Una vez que tomaron asiento, decidió comenzar a hablar antes de que el silencio se tornara demasiado incómodo.

-Perdón por mi actitud la última vez que nos vimos… estaba demasiado enojada y… tú no tienes la culpa. De una forma u otra me habría visto obligada a viajar. –Por su mirada, Draco no esperaba sus disculpas.

-Está bien… comprendo tu enfado. Pero, ya que debemos viajar, intentemos que sea lo más ameno posible para los dos.

-Para los tres… -No pudo evitar bajar su cabeza al recordar que Astoria también estaría presente.

-Sí, para los tres… pero ya que por ahora somos mayoría, ¿qué tal si comenzamos?

* * *

Hermione asintió y él tomó las riendas de la conversación.

-Tenemos dos posibles hoteles para alojarnos. Uno es el Maschwizzard y el otro es el Askosh. He estado en ambos, los dos son cinco estrellas… ¿conoces alguno? –Tratando estos temas Draco se sentía algo más cómodo, y aparentemente también Hermione, que se relajó en su asiento.

-Sólo sus nombres pero nunca he estado en ninguno, así que prefiero que tú elijas.

-Bueno… a decir verdad, la torta de manzana es más deliciosa en el Maschwizzard, pero los brownies son mejores en el Askosh, ¿qué prefieres? –La conversación se tornó tan trivial que Hermione sonrió y Draco se deleitó con eso.

-Prefiero mil veces los brownies.

-Bien, entonces será el Askosh. Esta misma noche enviaré una lechuza para reservar las habitaciones… -Si bien estaban más relajados, mencionar la palabra "habitación" hizo que ambos esquivaran la mirada del otro. Draco tildó el hotel en la lista de ítems que había en la mesa ratona y carraspeó para cortar nuevamente la tensión. – Sobre lo único que no podemos elegir es sobre las reuniones que tendrán lugar, así que esas sólo te las diré y, si quieres, podemos armar los respectivos discursos cuando esté Astoria. –Quería dejar la parte netamente profesional para otro momento. Mientras tanto, intentaría abarcar cuestiones más personales.

-De acuerdo. ¿De qué se trata la primera?

-Nuestra primera cita es con el directorio a cargo de la empresa. Hablaremos del estado de resultados y de los movimientos más importantes durante el año. Conversaremos ganancias y pérdidas, y luego les cuestionaremos las decisiones que consideremos pertinentes.

-¿No tienen aquí esa información?

- Claro que sí, ¿quieres una copia?

-No… está bien… sólo pregunté porque sería ridículo que desconocieran los movimientos de una "sucursal".

-Por supuesto que lo sería –Dijo Draco complaciente. Estaban teniendo una charla profesional pero amigable al mismo tiempo y con constantes miradas sugestivas. -La noche siguiente tendremos una cena con el principal proveedor, el señor Colper. Te encantará conocerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… a él le encanta la gente como tú.

-Y ¿cómo es la gente como yo, Draco? –Preguntó Hermione, sentándose en la orilla de su sillón, acercándose a él, demasiado intrigada por su respuesta.

* * *

De repente la conversación se tornó demasiado interesante. Al tiempo que ella se inclinaba hacia adelante, él se recostaba en su respaldo y miraba hacia otro lado. Hermione se sentía un cazador con la presa en la mira….

Hasta que Draco Malfoy se enderezó bruscamente y sus ojos quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Su mirada ya no era evasiva, sino decidida. Como si tuviera la respuesta a su pregunta…

Ahora ella era la presa.

-La gente como tú, Granger, es atrevida, perspicaz, inocente, fuerte… pero, interiormente, frágil como un cristal. Eres inteligente, aguda, pensante, pero sólo tú eres todas esas cosas, aún con esfuerzo, nadie podría parecerse a ti, Hermione… no conozco ni creo conocer a alguien con tus características. Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de generarme tan diversas emociones, tan erráticos pensamientos… me has hecho dar cuenta de mis errores y has despertado en mí un extraño instinto de protección. Nunca nadie me dio electricidad al más ínfimo contacto ni fue capaz de armonizar mi mente. Desde que entraste en esta ecuación que era mi vida, has sido capaz de ordenar mi mente, mis ideas. Me has dado el rumbo que había estado buscando… he encontrado…

-Plenitud… -No fue necesario que él terminara la frase. Hermione había escuchado con una atención imperiosa y había devorado cada una de sus palabras. Las había procesado a la velocidad de la luz y había concluido que a ambos les pasaba lo mismo… y que Draco Malfoy estaba confesándoselo. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione notó que los diez centímetros que los separaban en primera instancia eran ahora tan sólo dos o tres y que los tonos rubios de Malfoy eran hoy más intensos, que su mirada era tremendamente suave y que deseaba más que nada en el mundo que el espacio entre ambos fuera inexistente.

Como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, Draco Malfoy puso una mano en su mejilla, y Hermione se relajó ante el tacto, dejándose llevar, aún sabiendo todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, apartando la lógica de su vida.

* * *

_(A/N:You're Beautiful)_

Lo primero que Draco sintió fue el perfume de Granger. Gracias a Merlín, ella seguía conservando ese aroma a pureza que, aún sin quererlo, había sido el iniciador de todo aquel embrollo en el que se habían metido y que él estaba a punto de concluir. Luego estaban sus ojos; eran miel derretida, completamente líquida… perfecta. Lo último fue su piel, que era como la porcelana, sólo que cálida. De hecho, en ese momento, Draco sintió que toda ella era así, de porcelana, fácilmente rompible. Dependía plenamente de él el cuidado de aquella muñeca. Se prometió tácitamente que la cuidaría…

Tras una última y detenida evaluación de los gestos de Hermione, decidió que ella estaba esperando lo mismo y que la espera había sido demasiado larga, que había comenzado posiblemente aquella tarde en su mansión, tras haber sido perseguidos por los paparazzi.

Mirando ahora sólo sus ojos, Draco se acercó hasta que sintió la suavidad y calidez de sus labios. Su boca estaba cerrada pero dispuesta. La mano de Hermione se posicionó sobre su mejilla al tiempo que él la tomaba de la cintura.

Nada era comparable con las sensaciones que aquel roce de labios estaba generándole. Draco sembró pequeñísimos besos en su boca, siguió por su mejilla y terminó en el inicio de su cuello. Hermione sólo lo dejó hacer y deshacer a su gusto. El corazón le explotaba, y sintiendo el pulso de ella bajo sus labios, sabía que le pasaba lo mismo.

Volvió al origen de la misma forma en que había llegado a destino y, esta vez, insistió en su boca con una leve presión, abriendo la propia de vez en vez, logrando su objetivo al cuarto intento.

La distancia que los sillones imponían entre ellos era ahora comparable a un abismo, así que, lentamente, Draco comenzó a ponerse de pie, obligándola a seguirlo con la mano ubicada en su cintura.

La diferencia de altura era notable pero no un impedimento. Ahora estaban completamente enfrascados en aquel beso dulce, suave, claramente primerizo.

Se conocían de toda la vida pero parecían apenas estar conociéndose en ese mismo momento. Draco la apretó gentilmente contra su cuerpo al tiempo que su lengua se abría camino, no tímida, sino lenta, como si el tiempo fuese ahora algo totalmente secundario. Y definitivamente lo era.

* * *

Los cinco sentidos de Hermione estaban a punto de estallar, sobre todo el tacto… nunca en su vida le había parecido tan importante, pero ahora… ahora era todo lo que había. Draco, ella, y el tacto.

Todo su cuerpo era una revolución. Se sentía un volcán a punto de estallar. Malfoy era tan suave y tan firme al mismo tiempo… todo él era una invitación a ir más allá, a romper cualquier regla.

Lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por aquella locura ardiente que los envolvía. Los besos dejaban de ser suaves para ser más insistentes, y luego llegaba la calma tras el huracán a envolverlos nuevamente en dulzura.

* * *

En determinado momento, Draco se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para tomar aire sin que ella escapara. En un principio, pensó que si dejaba de retenerla entre sus manos o si miraba más allá de sus ojos, ella se daría cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se iría.

Pero ahora, Hermione no le diría que todo había sido un error, que nunca jamás se repetiría y, aún si lo dijera, sabía que sería mentira. Draco se animó a aminorar el ritmo, a pausar los besos hasta que finalmente fueron solo roces. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez sonrientes, no tímidos o inseguros. Hermione bajó la mirada, él le besó la frente y ella se escondió en el hueco de su cuello pero no escapando, sino acurrucándose en él.

Draco nunca antes se había sentido tan completo.

Hermione tampoco.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass esperó cinco minutos afuera de la mansión hasta que faltaran diez minutos para la hora que Draco había designado. Quería llegar temprano pero no lucir desesperada por estar allí. Caminó con elegancia hasta la puerta principal y tocó timbre.

Aguardó golpeando impacientemente su tacón en el piso. Los elfos de esa casa tardaban demasiado en cumplir sus funciones.

Tras casi un minuto de espera, un apresurado -y… ¿desprolijo?- Draco Malfoy le abrió la puerta.

Estaba sonriente, _demasiado_ sonriente.

-Hola, Astoria. ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo distraídamente. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Draco comenzó a caminar. –Iremos a la biblioteca. Hemos comenzado hace poco.

-¿Granger ya está aquí? –preguntó, intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sí… Hermione ya está aquí. Descuida, no hemos tomado ninguna decisión relevante… acerca del viaje.

Sabía que Draco y Granger ya no se odiaban, pero tanto entusiasmo no podía ser del todo bueno.

* * *

_AAHH! ¿Qué emoción! Fue el primer beso que escribí. Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Es muy dificil generar el ambiente propicio para estas escenas. Espero que la canción haya ayudado_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a It's Draco Addict, mi hermana; y a Bendleshnitz, mi beta que es una genia y sus comentarios son los más incentivadores._

_Ahora espero el comentario de todas ustedes, para que me motiven a escribir el próximo capítulo._

_Besos y ojalá hayan empezado bien el año._


	16. Chapter 16

¡Cumplí! No se pueden quejar de mi timing esta vez. Les dejo una partecita del capítulo anterior así nos mantenemos al día.

Antes de dejarlas leer, tengo unas dedicaciones. Este Capítulo va para Sabaana y para AgusZ que me lee aunque tarde mil años en actualizar.

* * *

_Capítulo 15_

_-La gente como tú, Granger, es atrevida, perspicaz, inocente, fuerte… pero, interiormente, frágil como un cristal. Eres inteligente, aguda, pensante, pero sólo tú eres todas esas cosas, aún con esfuerzo, nadie podría parecerse a ti, Hermione… no conozco ni creo conocer a alguien con tus características. Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de generarme tan diversas emociones, tan erráticos pensamientos… me has hecho dar cuenta de mis errores y has despertado en mí un extraño instinto de protección. Nunca nadie me dio electricidad al más ínfimo contacto ni fue capaz de armonizar mi mente. Desde que entraste en esta ecuación que era mi vida, has sido capaz de ordenar mi mente, mis ideas. Me has dado el rumbo que había estado buscando… he encontrado…_

_-Plenitud… -No fue necesario que él terminara la frase. Hermione había escuchado con una atención imperiosa y había devorado cada una de sus palabras. Las había procesado a la velocidad de la luz y había concluido que a ambos les pasaba lo mismo… y que Draco Malfoy estaba confesándoselo. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione notó que los diez centímetros que los separaban en primera instancia eran ahora tan sólo dos o tres y que los tonos rubios de Malfoy eran hoy más intensos, que su mirada era tremendamente suave y que deseaba más que nada en el mundo que el espacio entre ambos fuera inexistente._

* * *

_Draco nunca antes se había sentido tan completo._

_Hermione tampoco._

* * *

_Astoria Greengrass esperó cinco minutos afuera de la mansión hasta que faltaran diez minutos para la hora que Draco había designado. Quería llegar temprano pero no lucir desesperada por estar allí. Caminó con elegancia hasta la puerta principal y tocó timbre._

_Aguardó golpeando impacientemente su tacón en el piso. Los elfos de esa casa tardaban demasiado en cumplir sus funciones._

_Tras casi un minuto de espera, un apresurado -y… ¿desprolijo?- Draco Malfoy le abrió la puerta._

_Estaba sonriente, demasiado sonriente._

_-Hola, Astoria. ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo distraídamente. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Draco comenzó a caminar. –Iremos a la biblioteca. Hemos comenzado hace poco._

_-¿Granger ya está aquí? –preguntó, intentando ocultar su sorpresa._

_-Sí… Hermione ya está aquí. Descuida, no hemos tomado ninguna decisión relevante… acerca del viaje._

_Sabía que Draco y Granger ya no se odiaban, pero tanto entusiasmo no podía ser del todo bueno._

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 16_**  
**

Después de aquellos tibios besos, Draco y Hermione se separaron lentamente y, tomados de las manos, miraron al suelo. Ella, sonrojada; él, sonriente. Hubiesen permanecido en esa posición por un largo tiempo de no ser por el timbre. Las campanas atacando aquel silencioso momento le ahorraron la vergonzosa obligación de mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco murmuró un "_Astoria" _casi resentido, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó nuevamente -esta vez sólo un roce- y corrió a la salida. Cuando estaba por alcanzarla, volteó, le sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente, como si abrir aquella puerta fuese lo último que deseara hacer en ese momento.

Definitivamente era lo último que ella deseaba. Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón que había ocupado previamente y bebió un vaso de agua de un solo sorbo. No sabía si la temperatura se debía a su timidez o a algo más. Posiblemente a algo más…

Su corazón no había vuelto a su ritmo normal cuando Astoria y Draco llegaron. Ella entró primera; estaba íntegramente vestida de rosa pálido con su pelo recogido en un moño al tono. Detrás de ella estaba Draco. Ellos se veían… combinados. Hermione se preguntó si la imagen sería parecida si se tratara de ella en vez de Astoria.

-¡Hola, Hermione! Qué gusto verte nuevamente. Draco me dijo que ya habían avanzado en algunas cuestiones. Qué lástima que no me esperaron. ¿Podrías contarme de qué me perdí? Draco no ha emitido sonido desde que llegué. –El tono no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, ni tampoco para Draco, que sólo sonrió.

-Hola, Astoria. No hemos hecho prácticamente nada. Sólo elegimos el hotel -que será el Askosh- y Draco me contó cuáles serán las primeras dos reuniones que tendremos.

-¿Por qué el Askosh? Tenía entendido que la otra opción era el Maschwizzard, que definitivamente tiene más clase.

-Porque no hay más lugar allí, así que en realidad no hay opción. –Para Hermione no fue secundario que Draco interviniera sólo para mentir. –En cuanto a las reuniones, la primera será con el directorio y la segunda con el señor Colper, el principal proveedor de Malfoy Enterprises.

* * *

Draco tomó su lista nuevamente y continuó enumerando las reuniones que tendrían, dónde serían y cuáles eran los objetivos en cada una de ellas.

Mientras hablaba, se enfocaba más que nada en Hermione. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, ella se sonrojaba y lo esquivaba. Draco no pudo evitar sentir ternura y se admitió que después de la tercera vez ya lo hacía a propósito. Hermione parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por concentrarse, pero Draco sabía que no estaba lográndolo.

Astoria intervino en dos o tres ocasiones para acotar cosas superficiales como qué le gustaría que se sirviera en la cena con el señor Colper o en el almuerzo con Wallabin Entreprises, la principal cadena de venta al público de artículos de Quidditch y el mejor cliente de su padre.

-¿Tenemos el detalle de las transacciones entre Wallabin y Malfoy Enterprises?

-Claro que sí, Hermione.

-Quisiera verlo, ¿podría llevarme una copia?

-Le diré a los elfos que la preparen, ¡sin ofender! –Dijo Draco, atajándose ante la cara de Hermione.

-Yo también quisiera una. –Dijo una inquieta Astoria.

-Claro, Astoria, no habrá ningún inconveniente. –Intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar la carcajada que estaba por lanzar.

* * *

Continuaron charlando durante un largo rato mientras tomaban té pero Hermione no podía despejar su mente del beso, ni tampoco calmar los nervios que le generaba pensar en despedirse de Malfoy.

Lo más conveniente sería irse antes que Astoria para evitar situaciones incómodas, pero la idea de dejarlos solos no la convencía demasiado. Igualmente, los temas estaban empezando a agotarse y no podía faltar mucho para que cada uno tomara su rumbo.

Ahora estaban hablando de cosas más superficiales, como por qué medio viajarían.

-Prefiero la red Flu –Intervino Draco.

-Yo me inclino más por un traslador… la red flu nos llenará de ese polvo que obstruye mis vías respiratorias… ¿Ninguno de ustedes es alérgico?

-Para mí es lo mismo, no tengo problema con ninguno de los dos medios. –No era necesario que lo mencionara, pero los polvos flu se llevaban horrible con su pelo y los trasladores le producían una horrible sensación de mareo y sus aterrizajes eran pésimos. Viajar en escoba estaba totalmente descartado y no creía que Malfoy o Astoria fueran a aceptar algún medio Muggle, así que en realidad le daba lo mismo.

-Bien, entonces utilizaremos un traslador. Hablaré con mi padre para que lo negocie con el Ministerio.

-Oh, yo podría encargarme de eso, tal vez mi padre pueda conseguir una resolución más rápida. –El tono de Astoria hizo que Hermione arqueara una ceja y que Draco mirara en otra dirección con incomodidad. Seguramente pecaba de ingenua pero así y todo, había hablado de más. Estaba clarísimo que el señor Greengrass era más influyente que el señor Malfoy, pero Draco estaba luchando por recuperar el lugar de su familia. De repente, Hermione se sintió ofendida.

-O yo podría hablar con Harry o con Kingsley Shaklebolt para que lo tramiten. Podríamos tenerlo en media hora o lo que sea que tarden las lechuzas en ir y venir. –Dijo entre dientes, en una actitud muy poco propia de ella.

* * *

Algo le decía que el enojo de Granger no era porque se había sentido tocada. Pronto, el efecto del comentario de Astoria desapareció y Draco comenzó a disfrutar la conversación. Aparentemente, este día no dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Las señoritas parecían haberse sumergido en una conversación que, de no ser porque de Granger se trataba, terminaría en ver quién llevaría la maleta más grande.

-Hermione, seguramente podrás conseguir todo en menos tiempo, ¿no te molestará encargarte teniendo en cuenta tu trabajo? –Si bien él tardaría más que cualquiera de las dos, estaba seguro de que Granger podía saltear todo el papelerío que ahora se exigía para pedir un traslador.

-No, el señor Winston me ha dado esta semana libre, así que me encargaré mañana, sólo necesito saber desde dónde partiremos, a qué hora y cuál será el lugar de destino.

-Podemos salir de aquí mismo el domingo a las… ¿Qué hora prefieren? La reunión con el directorio es el lunes a las 3 de la tarde. Mi padre siempre llega a la mañana del día anterior para acostumbrarse al cambio horario.

-Será mejor hacerlo de la misma manera, para poder acomodar el sueño y dormir las horas necesarias, ¿no creen? – Intervino Astoria. Era la segunda vez que Draco veía a Hermione arquear una ceja, lo cual era gracioso porque era un gesto más propio de él que de ella. Estaba seguro de que a Hermione no le importaban para nada las horas de sueño, sobre todo si se trataba de trabajo.

-Está bien, partiremos el domingo a las diez de la mañana desde aquí –Dijo Draco sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba nota. –En lo que a mí respecta, no hay ningún otro tema que resolver.

-¿Nos veremos nuevamente antes de viajar? –Preguntó Astoria mirándolo.

-Por el momento no será necesario. Les avisaré si surge algo. –Terminó la frase mirando solo a Hermione.

Necesitaba pensar acerca de lo ocurrido, así que dejaría que se fuera sin presionarla, pero saber que no la vería por unos días le generaba un extraño vacío… Su ansiedad se había calmado, y las mariposas de su estómago parecían estar durmiendo, pero de repente se sentía inseguro. No sabía cómo le diría adiós.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos aquí mismo el domingo. Hermione, tú también te vas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Astoria -Contestó dubitativa y mirando en su dirección. Draco miró hacia el suelo porque si seguía enfocado en ella, tal vez le pediría que se quede. Podía ocurrírsele una excusa en tanto como tres segundos.

* * *

Aparentemente nadie se oponía a que partiera, así que se iría lo más rápido posible. El hecho de que Draco hubiese ignorado su mirada la había… ¿herido?

-Si quieres podríamos ir de compras juntas para combinar nuestros atuendos, ¿no crees? –Preguntó Astoria con el entusiasmo de una niña mientras se ponían de pie.

-Lo siento, ya he comprado todo lo necesario –Dijo Hermione, escéptica. De ninguna manera iría de compras con Astoria. Seguramente ella quería asegurarse de que no vestirían los mismos colores. A Hermione no le importaba para nada ese tema.

Los tres caminaron hacia la salida, con Astoria por delante. Draco y Hermione caminaban alternando pasos lentos con rápidos, se alejaban y de a momentos se acercaban tanto que Draco colocaba su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, tal vez porque quería o tal vez para no pisarla. Cualquiera fuera el motivo, le generaba un cosquilleo en cada roce.

Cuando estaban por alcanzar la puerta, Narcissa Malfoy apareció de la nada. Los saludo con amabilidad y luego se dirigió sólo a Astoria.

-Astoria, querida, ¿quisieras tomar el té conmigo?

-Ya hemos tomado el té hoy, Narcissa, muchas gracias.

-Oh, no me dejarás que lo tome sola, ¿verdad? Al menos hazme compañía. Vamos, te mostraré cuáles son los últimos diseños para la próxima temporada. Mi asesor de vestuario me los acercó ayer.

Para esta altura, Narcissa la había tomado del brazo y se la estaba llevando consigo.

No estaba del todo segura, pero le pareció haberla visto guiñándole un ojo a Draco antes de desaparecer.

Despedirse de Draco definitivamente sería difícil, pero hacerlo con Astoria delante hubiera sido totalmente incómodo.

-Nos veremos en unos días, avísame cuando tengas el traslador, si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo… -Habían alcanzado la puerta y ahora estaban en el recibidor.

-Está bien, lo traeré el mismo día. Avísame si necesitamos algo más antes de irnos.

-Lo haré. Avísame si… tienes alguna duda con respecto al cronograma.

-Ajah… Avísame si tienes una duda con respecto a los temas que trataremos en las reuniones. –En cada "avísame" la distancia entre ellos disminuía hasta que sus pies se chocaron.

-Avísame si me necesitas… -Dijo Draco y la besó en la mejilla. Hermione sólo permaneció allí y justo cuando le pareció que había pasado demasiado tiempo, él la soltó y dio medio paso atrás.

Hermione se alejó y cuando estaba por desaparecerse, vio a Draco por última vez. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con sus brazos al lado del cuerpo, sonriendo.

Nunca lo había visto tan relajado.

* * *

Esa misma noche Hermione le envió una carta a Harry y Ginny y otra a Ron. Quería que se reunieran antes de su viaje.

Una vez en la cama, rememoró cada instante de aquel día y se durmió tranquila. Mañana pensaría en todas las implicaciones.

* * *

Draco se despertó saboreando las últimas imágenes de su sueño. No le extrañaba recordar un cabello castaño algo enmarañado.

Esa mañana, la vida le pareció repentinamente fácil y llevadera. Se sentía menos pesado, más fuerte.

También se sentía un cursi idiota mientras recordaba su despedida con Hermione. Era un flojito. Lo único de lo que se sentía seguro era de que le había gustado besarla, de que le había encantado que ella le respondiera, y de que haría todo lo posible por que se repita.

* * *

Cuando sus amigos llegaron a su casa todo era alegría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban los cuatro juntos.

Tras charlar un rato, Hermione y Ginny comenzaron los preparativos para la cena. Hacía mucho que no la veía; estaba radiante. Trabajaron en silencio durante un rato, un silencio que Ginny decidió romper.

-Dime Hermione, ¿Cómo se asocia tu cara de hoy con tus reuniones con Harry y con Draco Malfoy? –Ella lo sabía… Harry seguramente la había delatado.

-No sé de qué asociación hablas, sobre todo una entre "mi cara de hoy" y Draco Malfoy.

Ginny arqueó sus cejas antes de contestar. -No pensarás que soy tan tonta, ¿verdad? Vamos, hace tiempo que estoy esperando que me cuentes algo, pero ya que no lo hiciste decidí tomar la iniciativa. ¿Qué tanto cambió la situación desde la última vez que hablaste con Harry?

-¿Podemos hablarlo luego? Debo encargarme de la comida. –Mataría a Harry Potter.

-Oh, descuida. ¡Ron! ¿Podrías encargarte un segundo de la comida? Hermione tiene que contarme unas cosas interesantísimas. –Por supuesto que no escaparía de ella.

Cuando Ron llegó a la cocina, Ginny la tomó del brazo y la llevó corriendo -sí, corriendo- a su habitación.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

-¿Qué tanto sabes?

-Haz de cuenta que no sé nada.

Hermione resopló y comenzó la historia desde el primer día que vio a Malfoy en Magic Solutions.

Cuando llegó al último encuentro con Malfoy, prefirió saltear el hecho de que se habían besado.

-Ajah, y ¿cuándo te besó?

Hermione se ocultó detrás de un almohadón y, después de inhalar tres veces, se asomó por una de sus puntas.

-Ayer… -Susurró lo suficiente para que Ginny la escuchara. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Qué emocionante! Quién hubiera dicho que Malfoy se volvería un flojito. Cuéntame los detalles.

-Ginny… por favor… - Hermione suplicó aún sabiendo que nunca le serviría.

-Vamos, no me privarás de lo más importante, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Besa bien? ¿Es tan apasionante como se decía en Hogwarts?

-Él es… dulce. Fue lento, cuidadoso…

-Oh, Hermione, ¿Estás enamorada? –Interrumpió la pelirroja.

Eso definitivamente la sacó del ensueño en que había caído mientras recordaba aquel beso una vez más.

-¡No! No estoy enamorada. Ni tampoco él lo está… sólo… no sé si se volverá a repetir. –Toda aquella conversación necesitaba un punto final.

-Apuesto a que sí. De seguro él se quedó con ganas de más.

-¿Quién se quedo con ganas de qué? –La repentina interrupción de Harry las dejó boquiabiertas. Alternó su mirada entre ambas a la espera de una respuesta. Hermione de ninguna manera le contestaría. Le había confiado todo lo que había sucedido, pero aún no podía admitirle qué tan lejos habían llegado.

-Harry, te dije que las llamaras a comer, no que te quedaras hablando con ellas. –Gracias a Merlín Ron conservaba su capacidad de interrumpir conversaciones importantes.

-Sí, eso acabo de hacer… -Dijo Harry y, tras echarles una última mirada de soslayo, desapareció.

Ginny y Hermione suspiraron al unísono.

-Sabes que no parará de presionarme hasta que se lo diga, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Ginny decaída.

-Sí… por favor, intenta retenerlo lo máximo posible. De todas maneras, posiblemente ya haya entendido todo.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo…

La cena pasó entre risas mientras se actualizaban en cuanto a la vida del resto del grupo. Harry y Ron iban de maravilla en la Academia de Aurors y Ginny finalmente había decidido dedicarse a la medicina, así que comenzaría sus estudios el año siguiente.

Cuando fue su turno de hablar, Hermione sintió que Harry la escuchaba con especial atención; no esperando que le respondiera alguna pregunta que parecía estar haciéndole con su mirada, sino esperando la confirmación a algo que ya sabía.

Ella esquivó sus ojos todo lo que pudo, pero cuando terminaron de comer, Ginny y Ron levantaron la mesa y eso no le dejó muchas opciones.

-¿Quieres contarme el último capítulo ahora o debo esperar? –Preguntó Harry sonriendo de lado.

-Debes esperar. –Respondió cortante.

-Pero probablemente no volveré a verte hasta dentro de dos semanas y para ese momento, posiblemente haya al menos dos capítulos más.

-Puedo contártelos todos juntos. –Dijo Hermione levantando las últimas cosas de la mesa.

-Lo que sí te puedo decir es que necesito un traslador para el domingo. ¿Podrías ayudarme? –Preguntó con la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo lograr.

-No sé si te lo mereces… ¿tienes la información necesaria?

-Sí, te la daré antes de que te vayas. ¿Cuándo lo puedo tener?

-Puedo tráetelo mañana o puedes retirarlo en el Ministerio cuando quieras.

-Eh… lo recogeré yo misma. –Si podía, evitaría ver a Harry nuevamente. Además, de esa manera tendría algo que hacer al día siguiente. Saber que su viaje se acercaba la ponía extremadamente nerviosa y se sentiría peor estando encerrada en casa todo el día.

Cuando sus amigos se fueron bien entrada la noche, Hermione suspiró aliviada. Había sobrevivido un día sin ver a Malfoy, aún tras haber pensado en él cada minuto.

¿Qué tal si Ginny tenía razón? ¿Se había enamorado? ¿Qué sentiría Malfoy? Probablemente nada… Tal vez sólo se había dejado llevar por el momento… Ojalá pudiera apartar esos desesperanzadores pensamientos de su mente antes de dormirse.

* * *

-Draco, hijo, tu padre quiere verte. –Su madre entró a su habitación mientras él observaba la oscuridad desde su ventana.

-¿Sabes qué quiere?

-No, para nada. ¿Cómo está la señorita Granger? ¿Supiste algo de ella hoy?

Draco la miró de reojo. –No, mamá. No sé nada de ella y no tengo por qué saber nada. ¿Por qué, tú sabes algo? –Su ansiedad fue demasiado evidente.

-No, para nada. –Dijo Narcissa con picardía.

-Hola, padre. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, tú necesitas algo. Hemos olvidado que necesitas la aprobación del Ministerio para salir del país.

Después de la guerra, algunos magos -por ejemplo él y toda su familia,-necesitaban una autorización especial para salir del país. Era una norma de duración provisional, sin embargo, habían pasado años y nadie la había dado de baja.

Él la había adquirido para irse a Francia, pero había vencido meses atrás. Era un trámite vergonzoso pero al menos rápido.

-Encárgate mañana. –No era extraño que su padre le hubiera dado una orden. Pero esta orden había sido especial… Había dolor en su voz, humillación.

-Lo haré, padre. –Draco se despidió de ambos y volvió a su habitación.

Se durmió pensando en Lucius. Qué doloroso debía ser tener que pedir permiso en todos los lugares en que antes se movía a sus anchas. Para Draco también era difícil aún sin haber contado jamás con todos los beneficios que él tenía.

Era increíble cómo su padre había pasado de ser su héroe, a ser una guía perfecta de lo que no debía hacerse.

* * *

_¡Después de mucho tiempo, tengo un adelanto para ustedes!_

_Capítulo 17  
_

_-Debo retirar un traslador. –Contestó algo incómoda._

_-Entonces vas a la oficina de asuntos exteriores. Vamos, te acompañaré así charlamos en el camino. –Hermione no sabía hasta qué punto eso era conveniente, pero empezó a andar de todas maneras._

* * *

_Considerando que la oficina de Asuntos Exteriores comenzaba su atención al público a las 10:30, Draco quiso llegar al ministerio lo antes posible. De esa manera podría evitar las filas que se formaban más tarde para tramitar la habilitación de salida y que cualquier molesto lo mirara raro._

* * *

_-Hermione, contesta esto muy lentamente, el hecho de que él esté aquí y de que tu estés aquí, ¿se relacionan de alguna retorcida y divertida manera? –Los gestos faciales de Tonks hacían parecer todo aquello casi divertido. En realidad, no lo era._


	17. Chapter 17

Quiero decirles que muy pocas de ustedes se merecen que esté posteando este capítulo con todo lo que tengo que estudiar. En el capítulo pasado me dejaron tan poquitos reviews que me deprimí!

Por eso, este capítulo está dedicado a Liax-ws, Catadina (tu mensaje fue hermoso, gracias), y adrmil.

* * *

_Capítulo 16_

_-Oh, descuida. ¡Ron! ¿Podrías encargarte un segundo de la comida? Hermione tiene que contarme unas cosas interesantísimas. –Por supuesto que no escaparía de ella._

_Cuando Ron llegó a la cocina, Ginny la tomó del brazo y la llevó corriendo -sí, corriendo- a su habitación._

_-Cuéntamelo todo._

_-¿Qué tanto sabes?_

_-Haz de cuenta que no sé nada._

_Hermione resopló y comenzó la historia desde el primer día que vio a Malfoy en Magic Solutions._

_Cuando llegó al último encuentro con Malfoy, prefirió saltear el hecho de que se habían besado._

_-Ajah, y ¿cuándo te besó?_

_Hermione se ocultó detrás de un almohadón y, después de inhalar tres veces, se asomó por una de sus puntas._

_-Ayer… -Susurró lo suficiente para que Ginny la escuchara. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-¡Qué emocionante! Quién hubiera dicho que Malfoy se volvería un flojito. Cuéntame los detalles._

_-Ginny… por favor… - Hermione suplicó aún sabiendo que nunca le serviría._

_-Vamos, no me privarás de lo más importante, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Besa bien? ¿Es tan apasionante como se decía en Hogwarts?_

_-Él es… dulce. Fue lento, cuidadoso…_

_-Oh, Hermione, ¿Estás enamorada? –Interrumpió la pelirroja._

_Eso definitivamente la sacó del ensueño en que había caído mientras recordaba aquel beso una vez más._

_-¡No! No estoy enamorada. Ni tampoco él lo está… sólo… no sé si se volverá a repetir. –Toda aquella conversación necesitaba un punto final._

_-Apuesto a que sí. De seguro él se quedó con ganas de más._

_-¿Quién se quedo con ganas de qué? –La repentina interrupción de Harry las dejó boquiabiertas. Alternó su mirada entre ambas a la espera de una respuesta. Hermione de ninguna manera le contestaría. Le había confiado todo lo que había sucedido, pero aún no podía admitirle qué tan lejos habían llegado._

_-Harry, te dije que las llamaras a comer, no que te quedaras hablando con ellas. –Gracias a Merlín Ron conservaba su capacidad de interrumpir conversaciones importantes._

_-Sí, eso acabo de hacer… -Dijo Harry y, tras echarles una última mirada de soslayo, desapareció._

* * *

_-Lo que sí te puedo decir es que necesito un traslador para el domingo. ¿Podrías ayudarme? –Preguntó con la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo lograr._

_-No sé si te lo mereces… ¿tienes la información necesaria?_

_-Sí, te la daré antes de que te vayas. ¿Cuándo lo puedo tener?_

_-Puedo tráetelo mañana o puedes retirarlo en el Ministerio cuando quieras._

_-Eh… lo recogeré yo misma. –Si podía, evitaría ver a Harry nuevamente. Además, de esa manera tendría algo que hacer al día siguiente. Saber que su viaje se acercaba la ponía extremadamente nerviosa y se sentiría peor estando encerrada en casa todo el día._

* * *

_-Hola, padre. ¿Necesitas algo?_

_-No, tú necesitas algo. Hemos olvidado que necesitas la aprobación del Ministerio para salir del país._

_Después de la guerra, algunos magos -por ejemplo él y toda su familia,-necesitaban una autorización especial para salir del país. Era una norma de duración provisional, sin embargo, habían pasado años y nadie la había dado de baja._

_Él la había adquirido para irse a Francia, pero había vencido meses atrás. Era un trámite vergonzoso pero al menos rápido._

_-Encárgate mañana. –No era extraño que su padre le hubiera dado una orden. Pero esta orden había sido especial… Había dolor en su voz, humillación._

_-Lo haré, padre. –Draco se despidió de ambos y volvió a su habitación._

_Se durmió pensando en Lucius. Qué doloroso debía ser tener que pedir permiso en todos los lugares en que antes se movía a sus anchas. Para Draco también era difícil aún sin haber contado jamás con todos los beneficios que él tenía._

_Era increíble cómo su padre había pasado de ser su héroe, a ser una guía perfecta de lo que no debía hacerse._

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 17_

A las diez de la mañana, como quien no quiere la cosa, Hermione se paró en su chimenea y viajó hacia el Ministerio.

El Hall estaba medianamente vacío porque ya todos estaban ocupando sus puestos. En el medio se alzaba la fuente de agua. Esta versión ya no era discriminadora. La base era una especie de parque y todas las criaturas mágicas se alzaban a la misma altura que los magos.

-¡Hermione! ¿Eres tú? –Nada más y nada menos que Nymphadora Tonks fue quien detuvo sus observaciones.

-¡Tonks! Qué bueno verte. ¿Cómo está Teddy? –No se veían desde la cena de fin de año en la Madriguera.

-Fantástico y gigante. Ya puede poner su pelo casi de cualquier color. Nos desafiamos constantemente a ver cuál de los dos logra el más especial.

-Me alegro que estén bien. ¿Qué hay de Remus?

-Está bien, considerando que estamos en luna llena. Con la poción _Matalobos _se mantiene bastante estable. –Tonks bajó su cabeza al mencionar esto último. –Pero bueno, ¿A qué viniste?

-Debo retirar un traslador. –Contestó algo incómoda.

-Entonces vas a la oficina de Asuntos Exteriores. Vamos, te acompañaré así charlamos en el camino. –Hermione no sabía hasta qué punto eso era conveniente, pero la siguió de todas maneras.

* * *

Considerando que la oficina de Asuntos Exteriores iniciaba su atención al público a las 10:30, Draco quiso llegar al ministerio lo antes posible. De esa manera podría evitar que cualquier molesto lo mirara raro mientras esperaba en la fila.

Llegó diez minutos antes y caminó hacia los ascensores sin mirar a nadie. Intentó ignorar los susurros de los pocos idiotas que se cruzó y se encerró rápidamente en aquella claustrofóbica caja que lo llevaría al cuarto subsuelo.

Draco no tenía ningún problema con los ascensores, pero los del Ministerio eran especialmente cerrados y la luz tenue y amarillenta le hacía doler la cabeza.

Cuando la voz de una mujer le indicó que había llegado, descendió agarrándose las sienes. Introdujo su varita en un cubículo redondo y apretado. Dos segundos después, la varita fue expulsada. Ya había sacado turno.

Se sentó en unas sillas que quedaban frente al escritorio donde debía registrarse.

* * *

-¿Dónde debes ir, Hermione? –Tras haber llegado al subsuelo pasaron por un primer salón que Hermione no sabía para qué servía y entraron en el segundo. Ella sólo dijo su nombre y la dejaron esperando mientras buscaban su traslador. Harry ya se había encargado de todo para que no tuviera ningún inconveniente.

-A Estados Unidos; es una cuestión laboral. –Contestó mirando hacia otro lado. Justo donde sus ojos se detuvieron había un joven de cabello rubio platinado. Por si hablar con Tonks no era lo suficientemente difícil, acababa de agregarse la terrible distracción de estar viendo a Draco Malfoy a escasos metros de distancia

Aparentemente, su cara expresó justamente eso, porque Tonks siguió la dirección de su mirada.

-Oh, ¿ese no es mi primo?

-Sí, sí es… ¿para qué sirve esa oficina?

-Allí se tramitan los PES.

-¿PEZ? ¿Qué es eso?

-P -E -S. Son los Permisos Especiales de Salida.

-¿Y para qué sirven? –Ante su pregunta, Tonks la miró como si fuese de lo más ridículo que ella no supiera la respuesta. Y en realidad, lo era.

-Sirven para salir del país. Algunas personas quedaron obligadas a adquirirlos si quieren irse. Creo que duran aproximadamente seis meses.

-¿Y qué criterios determinan si debes obtenerlos o no?

Tonks suspiró con cansancio antes de contestar. –Los que tengan una marca en el brazo son quienes los necesitan…

-Oh… -Dijo Hermione apenada. –Pobre Draco…

-¿¡Draco! ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese trato con mi primo? ¡No me digas que todas esas tonterías que dicen las revistas son verdad!

-Claro que no, y en todo caso, ¿desde cuándo es "_mi primo_"?

- Desde siempre, sólo que él me ignoraba. Bueno, ahora también, pero… un momento, estás esquivando mis peguntas. No tan rápido, jovenita.

-Su familia es cliente de la empresa en la que trabajo, sólo eso. –A Tonks no le costó mucho tiempo atar cabos y darse cuenta que Draco y ella viajarían juntos.

-Hermione, piensa bien antes de contestarme, el hecho de que _él_ esté aquí y de que _tu_ estés aquí, ¿se relacionan de alguna retorcida y divertida manera? –Los gestos faciales de Tonks hacían parecer todo aquello casi divertido. En realidad, no lo era.

-¿Quisieras contenerte un poco? Se supone que eres un adulto.

-Ese supuesto no se aplica a mí. Contesta ya.

-Sí, debemos viajar al mismo lugar.

-¡Lo sabía!

-No tan rápido –Dijo Hermione tomándola de los hombros para que parara de saltar. –Es sólo una cuestión laboral que nos llevará una semana. Además no iremos solos, Astoria Greengrass viajará con nosotros.

-Ah… Es la rubia que tiene como tu edad pero parece tener veinte años más, ¿verdad? Tal vez si sonriera más parecería menos vieja. –Dijo Tonks restándole importancia a su comentario.

-No estoy segura de que estemos hablando de la misma persona, pero puede que tengas razón. –Contestó Hermione dejando que la picardía y una sonrisa acompañen su respuesta.

Cuando Tonks estaba por seguir, apareció la misma bruja que les había tomado el pedido y le entregó a Hermione un paquete bastante pesado para el tamaño que tenía. Firmó los papeles necesarios y, cuando terminaron, Hermione lo abrió. Tenía una forma algo extraña que la intrigaba. Además, quería evitar el mayor tiempo posible el momento de pasar enfrente de Draco.

-Vaya, nunca vi un traslador tan lindo. Normalmente son cosas viejas y putrefactas.

-Es realmente hermoso. –Dijo Hermione sosteniendo con cuidado la estatuilla. Se trataba de un ángel pequeño que tenía en sus manos un pájaro regordete.

-Creo que he tardado demasiado considerando que sólo iba a enviar una lechuza. ¿Te acompaño a la salida?

-Sí, no hay problema. –En realidad sí había, tendría que pasar por delante de Draco si quería irse.

Tonks comenzó a caminar sin notar para nada ese hecho -o eso pensó Hermione- hasta que se detuvo justo delante de él.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza de Draco estaba empezando a calmarse. Pronto lo llamarían y podría irse de allí sin más.

De repente, unos borceguíes de lo más horribles se pararon frente a él. Cuando alzó la vista, el amarillo flúo que aquella mujer tenía en su cabeza le devolvió el dolor que estaba evaporándose.

-Ah, es peor que mirar el sol. Hola, Nymphadora. –Reconoció a su prima tras unos segundos cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocarse en sus rasgos faciales. Nunca habían tenido relación ni jamás se habían visitado, pero el lazo sanguíneo existía de todas maneras.

-Hola primo. ¿Hace mucho estás esperando? En este sector se tardan milenios para cada caso y los requisitos cambian cada día.

¿Requisitos? Draco no tenía más que su documentación personal y su varita. Esperaba no necesitar más que eso, de lo contrario… un momento… ¿qué era ese cabello castaño que se asomaba tras la bombilla incandescente que era su prima?

-¿Hermione?

-Oh, qué bueno ser ignorada. Sí, es ella. Hermione, creo que mi primo quiere saludarte y no sabe cómo. –Dijo volteándose hacia ella, que la miró con su mejor cara de irritación. –Sólo di hola, Draco; ella entenderá. Afortunadamente, todos hablamos el mismo idioma.

Si algo le faltaba a su relación -o no relación- con Hermione eran los subtítulos de su prima.

-Tonks, dijiste que ya no tenías tiempo para estar aquí, ¿no? –Dijo la castaña entre dientes.

-Pues sí, pero podría quedarme si me necesitan. Veo que tienen un par de problemas de comunicación.

-No te necesitamos. –Dijeron al unísono.

Todo era demasiado ridículo como para ser verdad. Su dolor de cabeza se había multiplicado mil veces.

-Bien, ya entendí, pueden solos. –Dijo Tonks haciéndose a un lado. –Hermione, espero que nos veamos pronto y suerte en el viaje, a ambos. –Se retiró con una horrible sonrisa sugestiva. Esa mujer estaba totalmente demente.

Ahora Draco miró a Hermione. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera dicho que viajarían juntos?

-No me mires a mí, no es difícil darse cuenta si tú estás haciendo no sé qué trámite de PES y yo estoy retirando un traslador.

Por primera vez, Draco notó que Hermione tenía un horrible bulto en sus manos.

-¿Ese es el traslador? –Preguntó con asco.

-Sí…

-¿Y qué es? ¿Por qué te dieron un niño desnudo? ¡Qué obsceno y pornográfico! Un momento, ¿Es un niño o una niña?

* * *

Hermione soltó una carcajada antes de contestar. Draco Malfoy estaba escandalizado por algo totalmente absurdo.

-No es pornográfico. Es la estatuilla de un ángel. Es muy normal en el mundo Muggle. –Hermione se detuvo ante su cara de "eso lo explica todo". Aparentemente, Malfoy se dio cuenta porque cambio su gesto inmediatamente.

-¿Y qué es un ángel?

-Bueno… los ángeles son seres inmateriales que se encargan de ayudar a Dios, o al menos eso dicen algunas religiones Muggle. Su sexualidad ha sido uno de los debates más importantes durante mucho tiempo.

-Y si son inmateriales, ¿cómo es posible que les den esa forma? ¿Y quién es Dios?

-Creo que por su pureza, sólo un niño podría representarlos; y Dios…mejor dejemos esa parte para otro día, es demasiado largo.

* * *

No importaba quién era Dios porque Draco se quedó con la definición de ángel. Era la descripción perfecta para ella…

-¡Draco Malfoy! –Ambos miraron hacia el escritorio. Habían decidido comenzar a atender.

-Creo que están llamándote…

-Sí. Aguárdame un segundo. –No sabía por qué le pedía que se quedara, se tendría que despedir de todas maneras cuando acabara allí.

Se dirigió a la mujer que lo había llamado con aquella voz tan perturbadora.

-¿Viene para tramitar un PES, señor Malfoy?

-Sí, sino no estaría aquí. –Dijo Draco señalando el pequeño letrero que había en el borde del escritorio: "_Permisos Especiales de Salida"_

-Bien, necesito que me permita su documentación, su varita, y la Declaración de su Testigo. –Dijo la bruja ignorando totalmente su comentario.

-¿La declaración de qué?

-De su testigo, señor Malfoy, ¿no la tiene?

-No… eso no era necesario cuando yo pedí el permiso la última vez.

-Pues los requisitos están justo aquí. –Dijo señalando unos pequeñísimos folletos que se encontraban al lado del letrero. –Vuelva cuando tenga todo. –La bruja desapareció por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado.

Como si hubiese sentido su lividez, Hermione se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Debo volver otro día.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora necesito la declaración de un testigo. –Dijo Draco apoyando con fuerza el folleto sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida envuelto en furia.

Como si no fuera suficiente que estuviera obligado a tramitar estos papeles, ahora eran más engorrosos todavía.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta, la pequeña mano de Hermione alcanzó la suya.

-Draco, no es necesario que vuelvas otro día. Yo puedo ser tu testigo. Sólo necesito un pergamino y una pluma. ¿Buscamos eso? –Definitivamente ella era un ángel. Su enfado se había tomado vacaciones y ahora esas horribles mariposas estaban abarcando todo su cuerpo.

-Sí… -Contestó él tras suspirar. Hermione comenzó a andar y cuando llegaron al ascensor, ella todavía no le había soltado la mano. – ¿A dónde iremos?

-Podemos ver al señor Weasley o… bueno, si quieres podríamos ir con Tonks nuevamente.

-Tonks –Fue todo lo que dijo.

Cuando llegaron, ella lo soltó lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Parecía estar diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que ella resolvería sus problemas.

Draco se paró en la salida de los ascensores y allí permaneció. Tratándose de la oficina de Aurors no se sentía demasiado cómodo como para avanzar. Ubico rápidamente el amarillo flúo que era la cabeza de su prima. Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo con rapidez. En pocos minutos se encontró de nuevo junto a él.

-Ya está –Dijo sonriendo. Él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y llamó al ascensor nuevamente.

-¡Adiós, Draco! –Bueno, si alguien no había notado su presencia, su prima acababa de delatarlo. Afortunadamente, la campana del ascensor lo salvó y sólo tuvo que asentir en dirección a Nymphadora.

* * *

Volvieron al cuarto subsuelo y Hermione golpeó con fuerzas el mostrador donde debían atenderlos. Al no haber nadie más, pudieron terminar con rapidez.

Le apenaba tremendamente que Draco estuviera pasando por todo aquello. Todas las personas que se habían cruzado lo miraron horrible.

-Gracias –Susurró él cuando subieron al ascensor, papeles en mano.

-Por nada. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hermione, tú... ¿tienes algún compromiso ahora? –Preguntó mientras pisaban suelo firme y su corazón se aceleraba.

-No… ¿por qué?

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar una inmensa luz la cegó por completo. Cuando pudo recuperar la visibilidad descubrió que no era una luz, sino varias. Y allí estaban otra vez, captados _in fraganti _por los Paparazzi y sus cámaras.

Draco la tomó de la mano con rapidez y corrió hasta las chimeneas. En el trayecto Hermione contó quince cámaras y Draco veinte idiotas. La red flu los llevó directamente al silencio de su hogar.

Hermione se desplomó en su sillón y ocultó su cara en sus manos.

-No otra vez…

-Sí, otra vez. –Dijo Draco sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo es posible que sepan todo?

-Hay demasiados soplones en el Ministerio y la prensa paga bien a sus informantes. Prepárate para verte en primera plana mañana. –Ella lo miró con enfado pero se calmó cuando entendió que estaba siendo sarcástico.

-Tómatelo con humor, Hermione...

-Prepararé algo para comer. No he desayunado y ya es hora de almorzar.

-Bien, pensé que me harías batir café nuevamente. –Dijo siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

-No pero, ya que lo dices, puedes pelar papas y batatas. –La situación estaba tornándose de angustiosa a divertida. Mañana pensaría en los titulares cuando aparecieran. Le dio a Draco un pela-papas y se deleitó con su cara.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó examinándolo.

-Es un pela-papas. Imaginarás para qué sirve. Toma –Dijo alcanzándole los alimentos. –Debes pelarlos y de acuerdo a cómo quieras comerlos los freiremos o los herviremos.

-Para freír se usa ese líquido amarillo que salta y quema, ¿verdad?

-¡Si eres todo un cheff! Sí, se llama aceite.

-Bueno, el aceite es demasiado peligroso; las herviremos. ¿Cómo se supone que use esto? –Preguntó Draco ignorando su risa.

-Así –Hermione tomó una papa y con su mano libre sujetó la mano de Draco que tenía el utensilio mostrándole el movimiento.

-Es fácil.-Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Hermione lo dejó solo mientras se encargaba del pescado.

-¡AH! ¡Maldita Sea! –Cuando ella volteó Draco estaba agarrándose un dedo ensangrentado.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¡Déjame ver! –Dijo Hermione luchando para que soltara su propia mano.

-Me he rebanado medio dedo. Malditos inventos Muggle.

-Malfoy… ¡Draco! –Exclamó mientras él seguía despotricando. Cuando tuvo su atención continuó. -Estás exagerando. Es sólo un pequeño corte, ¿lo ves? –Él asintió, suspiró y se hizo el duro.

-Lo sé pero no hubiese sucedido si me dejaras usar magia.

-Oye, yo no te dije que no podías usar magia. Te di un pela-papas porque es lo que yo uso, no estabas obligado a usarlo. ¿Quieres que te cure esto o usarás tu magia para hacerlo?

-Cúralo… soy un idiota con la mano izquierda, posiblemente agrande el corte.

-Bien, deja de quejarte, pareces un niño malcriado. –Dijo Hermione mientras buscaba su varita. –y basta de bufar, estoy escuchándote.

-Entonces deja de regañarme.

-Lo haré si te comportas. –Pronunció tomando su dedo con brusquedad.

-Lo haré si me tratas bien.

-Lo haré si te lo mereces. Quita la cabeza de en medio, no me dejas ver.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Qué te irrita tanto?

-Tú me irritas. Ya está, quédate ahí sentado a ver si te baja la presión o alguna otra ridiculez.

-No me des órdenes como a un perro –Dijo Draco levantando su voz y siguiéndola.

-Pues entonces compórtate como una persona. –Dijo Hermione haciéndole frente. Él estaba sacándola de quicio.

-¡Granger! Me estás pisando.

-Lo sé; será porque estás demasiado cerca. –Ups, error.

La cara de Malfoy cambió de un segundo a otro, justo como en la biblioteca de su Mansión.

-¿Acaso te incomoda que esté tan cerca? –Preguntó Draco acercándose aún más y tomándola de la cintura. Parecía un felino acorralando su presa.

-No, ya déjame. –Lo apartó pero sólo alcanzó a dar media vuelta cuando el tirón que Draco le dio en la mano la volteó, la hizo chocar contra su cuerpo y sus labios se unieron.

* * *

_Listo! no hay más, y lo lamento, pero el próximo capítulo va a tener que esperar a que yo termine mis exámenes, el 2 de Febrero._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, prometo hacer todo lo posible por usar cualquier ratito para escribir._

_Besos para todos y todas, gracias por estar del otro lado._


	18. Chapter 18

¡Buenas! Antes de que me maten, déjenme que les diga que mi beta y yo estuvimos muy ocupadas y se nos demoró la entrega. Perdón, pero hacemos todo lo posible para traerles los capítulos lo antes posible.

Sin más preámbulos, las/los dejo con una intro, el capítulo y adelanto.

* * *

_Capítulo 17_

_-¡AH! ¡Maldita Sea! –Cuando ella volteó Draco estaba agarrándose un dedo ensangrentado._

_-¿Qué sucedió? ¡Déjame ver! –Dijo Hermione luchando para que soltara su propia mano._

_-Me he rebanado medio dedo. Malditos inventos Muggle._

_-Malfoy… ¡Draco! –Exclamó mientras él seguía despotricando. Cuando tuvo su atención continuó. -Estás exagerando. Es sólo un pequeño corte, ¿lo ves? –Él asintió, suspiró y se hizo el duro._

_-Lo sé pero no hubiese sucedido si me dejaras usar magia._

_-Oye, yo no te dije que no podías usar magia. Te di un pela-papas porque es lo que yo uso, no estabas obligado a usarlo. ¿Quieres que te cure esto o usarás tu magia para hacerlo?_

_-Cúralo… soy un idiota con la mano izquierda, posiblemente agrande el corte._

_-Bien, deja de quejarte, pareces un niño malcriado. –Dijo Hermione mientras buscaba su varita. –y basta de bufar, estoy escuchándote._

_-Entonces deja de regañarme._

_-Lo haré si te comportas. –Pronunció tomando su dedo con brusquedad._

_-Lo haré si me tratas bien._

_-Lo haré si te lo mereces. Quita la cabeza de en medio, no me dejas ver._

_-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Qué te irrita tanto?_

_-Tú me irritas. Ya está, quédate ahí sentado a ver si te baja la presión o alguna otra ridiculez._

_-No me des órdenes como a un perro –Dijo Draco levantando su voz y siguiéndola._

_-Pues entonces compórtate como una persona. –Dijo Hermione haciéndole frente. Él estaba sacándola de quicio._

_-¡Granger! Me estás pisando._

_-Lo sé; será porque estás demasiado cerca. –Ups, error._

_La cara de Malfoy cambió de un segundo a otro, justo como en la biblioteca de su Mansión._

_-¿Acaso te incomoda que esté tan cerca? –Preguntó Draco acercándose aún más y tomándola de la cintura. Parecía un felino acorralando su presa._

_-No, ya déjame. –Lo apartó pero sólo alcanzó a dar media vuelta cuando el tirón que Draco le dio en la mano la volteó, la hizo chocar contra su cuerpo y sus labios se unieron._

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 18_

Éste beso ya no fue lento como el primero; fue dulce, sí, pero más urgente, pasional. Hermione se dejó besar nuevamente. Se dejó estrujar por Draco. Dejó que él la acorrale, que tuviera control sobre ella. Pero así como había decidido dar el primer paso, fue él quien terminó con todo.

Se mantuvo pegado a ella, frentes unidas, con sus corazones agitados. Las manos de Hermione agarraban su camisa mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura.

-Yo… lo siento. –Dijo Draco, y Hermione se sintió horrible.

-Siento que lo sientas. –Dijo empujándolo lentamente y abandonando la cocina.

* * *

_¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! _Lo había arruinado. No lamentaba haberla besado, pero pensó que ella lo mataría por haber invadido su intimidad en su propia casa y sólo fue capaz de balbucear un lastimero "_lo siento"._

_Bien, Draco, sigue así y en dos segundos ella decidirá que no quiere verte nunca más; mucho menos viajar contigo al otro lado del mundo. _

-Granger… -Susurró desde la arcada que conectaba la cocina con el living. Ella estaba en el borde de su sillón, dándole la espalda. –Granger –Repitió tras no recibir respuesta.

-Pensé que habíamos dejado nuestros apellidos atrás. –Ella volteó antes de seguir. –Pero veo que no hice más que equivocarme contigo, _Malfoy_. Sólo vete. –Y le dio la espalda nuevamente.

Draco no sabía si sonreír, acercarse, irse, o sentirse un idiota. Las implicancias de sus palabras se arremolinaban en su mente. Ella quería que su relación pasara a otro plano. Uno en el que, al menos, ya no eran Malfoy y Granger, sino Draco y Hermione. Por supuesto, ahí estaba él arruinándolo por segunda vez, pero eso no quitaba que ella aún lo quisiera.

-Hermione, no siento haberte besado, si eso es lo que piensas… Pensé que te enojarías, eso es todo. Si aún lo deseas, me iré. –Draco titubeó dos segundos y se acercó a la chimenea.

-Hay mucha comida.-Lo dijo tan bajo que casi se le escapó.

-¿Entonces…? –No quería presionarla.

Ella lo miró nuevamente y, aunque lo estaba ocultando, había un atisbo de sonrisa en sus ojos. Draco sonrió ampliamente para que ella supiera que realmente quería quedarse. Le pareció que no sólo él sería feliz, sino que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, haría feliz a alguien más.

-Puedes quedarte, pero de ninguna manera me encargaré de lo que dejaste sin terminar. Puedes usar magia pero tú cocinarás tu parte y yo la mía, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo levantándose del sillón y volviendo a la cocina.

-Lo justo es justo. –Pronunció Draco entrando después de ella.

* * *

Trabajaron en silencio, sonrientes, y extrañamente sincronizados. Parecían saber exactamente cuándo el otro necesitaría algo o hacia dónde se movería. En el proceso se habían rozado un par de veces y Hermione no fue capaz de pensar en la descarada mentira de que "había sido accidental". Era a propósito y ambos lo sabían.

Ahora que todo estaba listo y no tenía nada en qué ocupar sus manos, Hermione se sintió nerviosa. Afortunadamente, Draco decidió romper el silencio en el que hacía casi un minuto se encontraban.

-¿Dónde está la bola peluda que tenías en Hogwarts? –Preguntó mirando a sus alrededores.

-Supongo que te refieres a mi gato. –Dijo Hermione casi ofendida.

-Sin ofensas, pero no me digas que de verdad llamabas a eso gato.

-No, lo llamaba Crookshanks, y está en la casa de mis padres. Tuve que dejarlo con ellos porque en el primer departamento que renté no se permitían mascotas. Después me pareció demasiado cruel separarlos. –Hablar de su mascota siempre la apenaba. Era una gran compañía pero el gato estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus padres. Además, posiblemente ellos sufrirían más que él ya que se habían encariñado inmensamente.

-¿Y no has pensado en comprar otro?

-Sí… pero nunca lo hice… tal vez cuando volvamos de América traiga uno. Deberías verlos de pequeños, son adorables. –Hermione cambió su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy no era la persona más adecuada para hablar de ternura. Esquivó su mirada, encargándose de juntar lo que habían usado.

-¿De qué color lo quieres? Me parece que los grises son más… bueno, más tiernos.

-¿Draco Malfoy está hablando de ternura? –Dijo Hermione, claramente riéndose de él.

-No te pases, Granger. Podría sorprenderte.

-Sí… podrías sorprenderme… - _¿Qué tal si de ahora en más dejas tus pensamientos sólo para ti misma?_

* * *

Acababa de escuchar un pensamiento de Hermione. Estaba seguro de que no había querido vocalizar la última parte. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

-Sí que podría… sólo si me dejaras… -_Bien, ahí estaba él metiéndose en la boca del lobo_. Bueno, al menos tendría compañía.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró. Y ese claro rasgo de inseguridad apareció en sus ojos. Draco intentó convencerse de que era normal, de que no era _él _quien lo generaba.

Ella sólo lo observó; y justo cuando pensó que había fallado estruendosamente, Hermione hizo algo que él nunca había imaginado (posiblemente tampoco ella).

Se le acercó y, en puntas de pie, lo besó en la mejilla. Luego, sólo susurró un suave "_sorprendeme_" y volvió a la cocina tan rápido que pareció nunca haber dejado lo que estaba haciendo.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, ausente en cuerpo, mente y alma. Alma… acababa de confirmar que aún tenía una, y que debía retenerla porque, en estos momentos, estaba escapando de su materia.

-Dijiste que te encargarías de las papas. Si no las sacas, se desharán.

-Por favor, no seas tan exigente conmigo, Granger, este pobre cuerpo hace lo que puede. –La sonrisa que ella le dedicó fue todo lo que Draco necesitó para tomar el coraje de agarrar aquella olla repleta de agua hirviendo.

Definitivamente se dedicaría a sorprenderla.

* * *

Comieron hablando de cosas irrelevantes.

-Draco, ¿recuerdas el libro que me diste en tu biblioteca? – Preguntó ella cuando estaban por terminar.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. –Qué bien, porque ella recordaba todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-Podrías… ¿podrías prestármelo?

-No, no puedo.

-Oh… -fue todo lo que dijo Hermione, desinflándose en su asiento.

-Granger, sólo estoy bromeando. Puedo prestártelo. Hasta puedo conseguirte una copia si quieres.

-¿De verdad? –La ilusión estaba apoderándose de ella aún cuando estaba haciendo lo imposible por contenerse. Es que tener una copia de la edición inédita de "_Hogwarts: A History"_ sería simplemente fabuloso.

-Claro que sí. ¿Quieres que la tenga para el domingo?

-¿Harías eso por mí?

* * *

¿Acaso estaba tomándole el pelo? La había besado, ¡por Merlín! Claro que le conseguiría el maldito libro.

-Creo que no tienes derecho a preguntarme qué haría o qué no haría por ti.

-Lo siento…

-Perdón, no quise ser agresivo. -Se atajó rápidamente. Nuevamente estaba logrando el efecto opuesto al deseado. -Lo que quise decir es que no me costará nada conseguirte el libro. Lo tendrás el domingo. –Dijo Draco y jugó con la comida que le quedaba en el plato sólo para evitar mirarla.

El silencio de Hermione estaba incomodándolo. Tal vez ya había hablado suficiente por hoy. Increíblemente se la había pasado vomitando cursilerías. Sería mejor que se fuera; de lo contrario, continuaría diciendo tonterías y generando esos malditos silencios.

-Debo irme –Dijo repentinamente poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Era la segunda vez en escasos segundos que se quedaba sin palabras. No quería que se fuera pero si no lo hacía, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. Tal vez se mataran a golpes o insultos, tal vez se besaran, tal vez ella lo echara o le pediría que se quedara. Hermione no quería probar cuál de las opciones ganaría.

-¿Nos veremos el domingo? –Preguntó aún cabizbaja.

-Sí, claro que sí… a no ser que necesites algo antes… ¿Quieres que me lleve esa pornográfica criatura que llamas ángel?

-Sí, puedes llevarlo. –Dijo, sonriendo al fin. De alguna manera, él la había metido y sacado de decenas de situaciones incómodas durante todo el día.

* * *

Draco pensó que antes de irse podía molestarla un poco más…

-¿Me llevarás hasta tu chimenea o se te han olvidado los modales?

-Ya deja de pincharme, ¿quieres? Eres increíblemente irritante cuando tienes ganas.

-También soy increíblemente encantador, ¿no lo crees? –Contraatacó Draco cuando estaban llegando a la chimenea.

Tal vez excedería los límites que había entre ellos, pero eso era algo con lo que podía vivir. Acechándola, como siempre había hecho, se acercó y le repitió la pregunta.

-¿No lo crees? –Sus labios casi tocaban su oído. Ella lo apartó sólo lo suficiente para que estuvieran mirándose y, por primera vez, fue ella quien avanzó.

Hermione Granger lo besó. Y para él, le estaba respondiendo que sí creía que era increíblemente encantador. Le estaba diciendo implícitamente que había algo entre ellos. Se estaban despidiendo con un beso distinto a todos los demás. El primero había sido suave, rozando la inseguridad. El segundo había sido pasional, el medio para acallar su discusión. Éste… éste era un _"hasta luego"_. Había en sus ojos algo que le indicaba que esto ya no era extraño, sino costumbre…

Era el mejor beso que habían tenido porque le sacaba a Draco toda la incertidumbre que ella le generaba. Hermione estaba asegurándole que habría continuidad, que ella también lo deseaba, que lo que tenían no era sólo él asaltando su boca aquí y allá.

* * *

Apenas se enteró de lo que le había sucedido a su amiga, apuró sus quehaceres para poder encontrarse con ella. Harry sabía que Hermione había ido al Ministerio a retirar el traslador. De alguna manera, se había encontrado con Malfoy y habían sido captados por los paparazzi.

Hermione podía lidiar con cualquier cosa, pero la prensa invadiendo su intimidad era algo que simplemente la superaba. Él sólo quería darle una mano, ayudarla a resolver sus problemas. Tal vez podría usar su influencia para evitar que sea escrachada nuevamente.

Aún si tenía una relación con Draco Malfoy, no era necesario que se hiciera pública. Harry sabía los detalles porque tras molestar a Ginny durante una noche entera, la pelirroja había terminado confesándole que se habían besado.

_-Creo que está enamorada. –Había susurrado Ginny en la oscuridad de la noche. Sonaba asustada._

_-Sí, lo está… -Había suspirado Harry. Había pasado años intentando protegerla de cualquier mal y ahí estaba ella, enamorándose de Draco Malfoy, para bien o para mal._

_-Por lo que ella dice parece haber cambiado… quisiera poder confiar en él._

_-Sí… no lo sé, Gin. Parece ser una persona completamente distinta. Pero ya sabes… será difícil hacerlo._

_-Creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad… por Hermione._

_-Antes de que eso suceda, debe admitir que algo sucede entre ambos_.

Pasado el mediodía, Harry había terminado en la Academia de Aurors. Compró comida y se apareció directo en la casa de Hermione.

_Plop_

-¡Hermione, traje com… -Lo que vio lo sorprendió más que si hubiera visto un troll de las montañas dentro de un monedero.

Hermione Granger, su amiga -casi hermana-, estaba besando a Draco Malfoy, ex Mortífago, Slytherin, y su peor enemigo durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Y lo que siguió fue aún peor. Hermione volteó inmediatamente, soltando el ángel que tenía en las manos que se hizo añicos contra el piso. Como si fuese su pie para actuar, Draco –sí, Draco Malfoy- se puso delante de ella, haciéndole frente.

Todo era confuso. De repente, él parecía ser un invasor y Malfoy el protector de Hermione -de lo que había entre ellos-.

¿En qué desquiciado momento se había ido todo a la mierda? Draco estaba incinerándolo con la mirada mientras Hermione lo tomaba de un brazo y se asomaba por detrás de él.

-¿Hermione…? –Susurró Harry.

- Harry… –Dijo ella en el mismo tono. Parecía que si alguno elevaba la voz sus alrededores podrían romperse en mil pedazos.

-¿Quieres explicarme algo de todo esto…?

-Potter, ella no te debe explicaciones. –Dijo Draco cubriéndola nuevamente. La situación era extremadamente hostil y ridícula.

-Está bien –Dijo Hermione mirando al rubio. –Sólo vete… yo me encargaré.

Malfoy volteó y le susurró algo que a Harry le sonó a _"puedo quedarme si quieres"_, a lo que su amiga sólo negó con la cabeza. Las manos del rubio estaban cerradas en puños, claramente impaciente. Luego, se ubicó en la chimenea.

-¿Vas a tu casa? –Le preguntó Harry justo antes de que tirara los polvos flu.

Draco sólo asintió.

-Estaré allí en cinco minutos.

Hermione quiso decir algo, pero fue interrumpida. -Te esperaré al lado de la chimenea, Potter. –Luego miró a Hermione, suavizando su mirada, y desapareció.

Harry se sentó en el sillón de su amiga, respiró hondo y palmeó el lugar que había al lado de él. Hermione estuvo allí en dos segundos. Cuando Harry la miró sólo pudo abrazarla. Ella sólo miraba al frente, hipnotizada por un punto en la nada.

-No tienes que decirme nada. Sólo… ¿estás bien?

Hermione asintió escondida en su hombro. -No tienes que ir a ningún lado. –Susurró.

-¿Quieres contarme cómo sucedió todo esto? –Preguntó Harry ignorando su comentario.

-Sólo… no sé, sucedió. Estábamos en el ministerio, luego aparecimos aquí, cocinamos, comimos… Tengo tanto miedo de jugar a la familia feliz con él. –Las lágrimas corrían impunemente por sus mejillas coloradas.

-Oh, Hermione… No temas, todo estará bien. –Por supuesto que iría a ver a Malfoy. Se debían una charla bastante larga.

-Es que somos… tan volátiles. En medio segundo podemos matarnos o… bueno, ya sabes.

-Hermione, jamás pensé que lo diría tratándose de Malfoy y tú, pero de eso se tratan las relaciones. Si no fueran así, no funcionaría. Sólo no sobre-exijas tu mente. –Dijo Harry mientras corría algunos mechones de pelo de su rostro. –Deja que todo fluya.

-No sé si quiero exponerme a salir lastimada.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré.

-No necesito que te encargues, por favor, no hables con él… -Su tono suplicante casi lo convenció. _Casi._

-Te diré lo que podemos hacer. Llamaré a Ginny para que se quede contigo; yo me iré, pero volveré antes de que te des cuenta, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece que aún no me convences.

-Pero sabes que lo haré de todas maneras, ¿verdad?

-Ajah… -Respondió ella con resignación haciéndose una bolita en el sillón.

Harry llamó a Ginny desde la chimenea. Cuando se materializó ante ambos, suspiró aliviado. Podía lidiar con una Hermione angustiada, lastimada, obstinada… pero no con una enamorada y asustada.

-¡Harry James Potter!, ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué llora? ¿Y qué han roto? –Odiaba los momentos en los que Ginny se parecía a su madre.

-No le he hecho nada. Necesito que te quedes con ella mientras yo me encargo de algo más. –Sin más, se ubicó dentro de la chimenea.

-Harry, por favor, no vayas…

-¡Malfoy Mannor! –Gritó Harry antes de contestarle.

* * *

Draco parecía un león enjaulado. Si se quedaba ahí un minuto más, la pana de su sillón se gastaría de todo lo que lo había golpeado con la punta de sus dedos.

Sabía que si quería tener algo con Hermione, tarde o temprano se tendría que enfrentar a sus amigos. Pero que Potter llegara de la nada, y que ella le hubiese dicho que era_ él_ quien debía irse, lo había violentado inmensamente.

Se paró por enésima vez y dio vueltas frente a la chimenea. Cuando estaba por sentarse nuevamente, el fuego verde esmeralda se hizo presente y de entre las cenizas apareció nada menos que Harry Potter.

-Malfoy. –Dijo él a modo de saludo.

-Potter. –Dijo asintiendo. –Sígueme. –Caminó en silencio, rígido, hasta la biblioteca.

-¿Qué necesitas? –Preguntó Draco con hostilidad. Prefería que fueran directo al grano.

-Hablar contigo.

-Bien, empieza.

-No vine a pelear. –Dijo Potter sentándose y mirándolo con cansancio.

-Nadie está peleando. Pero sabes, antes de que empieces, quisiera aclararte algo. Si vienes a decirme que un maldito Mortífago como yo no merece a la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, ya puedes irte; lo tengo bien claro.

-Malfoy, no-

-Aún no he terminado. Tampoco necesito saber qué tanto ella merecería estar con alguien como la comadreja o con el mono de Viktor Krum, con sus valores increíblemente sagrados-

-Malfoy estás-

-No me interrumpas, Potter. –Draco siguió hablando solo mientras se paseaba frente a Harry. –Tampoco vengas a decirme en cuántas piezas romperás mis huesos si la lastimo porque -créeme- no hará falta tu intervención. Si ella derrama una sóla lágrima por mi culpa, me haré cargo yo mismo. Además…

-¡MALFOY! –El grito lo sacó de su discurso.

-¿¡Qué! ¿No ves que aún estoy hablando? ¿Has perdido tus modales, Potter?

-No, claro que no, pero vine a hablar contigo, no a que hagas un monólogo.

-Pues entonces habla, Potter.

Harry suspiró antes de comenzar. –Sabes, siempre me pregunté cómo reaccionaría cuando algo así sucediera con Hermione.

-Potter, apura el ritmo, no tengo todo el día para hablar contigo. –Dijo Draco sentándose frente a él

-Bien, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Después me di cuenta de que sólo había dos preguntas que podía hacerle a la persona que ella eligiera.

-Ajah… me aburres… -Dijo Draco cambiando la pierna que estaba encima de la otra.

-¿Quieres saber cuáles son esas preguntas o no? –Preguntó subiendo el tono de voz.

-Sorpréndeme, Potter.

-¡Qué denso eres!

-No estás sorprendiéndome.

-Ya cállate. Mis preguntas eran: si esa persona la protegería y si sería capaz de amar a Hermione… -Ahora ya no se trataba de ellos. Potter estaba mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Pero algo le decía a Draco que estaba más bien contándole cuáles eran sus dudas y no preguntando.

-Algo me dice que no estás haciéndome las preguntas.

-Es porque no lo estoy haciendo.

-No utilices ese tono de viejo sabio conmigo, Potter.

-Por favor, cálmate un segundo. Estoy haciendo lo posible por que hablemos como adultos. ¿Podrías intentarlo por un segundo? Nadie está atacándote.

-Bien, resume lo que sea que estés insinuando.

-No te estoy haciendo las preguntas, Malfoy, porque ya me las has respondido. –Ante esto, Draco definitivamente se quedó callado. De alguna manera, Potter lo acababa de dejar sin palabras.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Quiero decir que me has demostrado que puedes protegerla. Diablos, de hecho la protegiste de mí, que posiblemente sea la última persona en el mundo que podría lastimarla. –Draco respiró y sintió que no lo había hecho desde la llegada de Potter.

-Continúa… Eran dos preguntas.

-Y la segunda era si serías capaz de amarla… Sólo… sólo sé que sí… Y créeme, no hay necesidad de que pienses que no la mereces. La gente cambia, Malfoy. Y ella ha visto algo en ti que le demuestra que así ha sido. Sólo… no lo arruines. No la desilusiones.

-No lo haré. –Fue todo lo que Draco fue capaz de pronunciar. Harry Potter parecía estar autorizándolo para tener una relación con Hermione Granger. –No creas que necesito tu autorización, Potter.

-No lo creo, Malfoy.

-No iré por la vida dándote explicaciones de lo que hago.

-Lo sé.

-No te consultaré si estás de acuerdo en cada paso que dé con ella.

-Lo sé, Malfoy. No quiero nada de eso. Sólo… haz lo tuyo.

-¿Qué es "_lo mío"_?

-No sé… hazla feliz.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos, razonando todo lo que aquello significaba.

-Bien. –Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Bien. –Repitió Potter. Qué conversación tan ridícula. –Supongo que… puedo irme entonces.

-Ajah…. Duppy. –Susurró Draco.

-Sí, amo. Aquí está Duppy para servirle, amo. –Dijo su elfina arrodillándose ante él.

-Por favor, acompaña al señor Potter hasta la chimenea.

-Sí, amo. –repitió con entusiasmo.

-Malfoy, ¿Hermione sabe que tienes un elfo? –Preguntó Harry antes de seguir a Duppy.

-Sí, pero Duppy no es un sirviente, es... mi amiga. Está aquí porque quiere.

-Bien… sólo quería evitarte un problema.

Draco asintió. –Potter. –Exclamó antes de que desapareciera de su vista. Cuando éste volteó, continuó –Gracias. –

Harry le devolvió el asentimiento y siguió su camino.

* * *

(A/N) Ay, ¿no es un final feliz? Este capítulo va dedicado a AgusZ (que tendría que estar estudiando en vez de leyendo este capítulo) y a roymustg (Gracias por el hermoso review)

Les dejo un pequeño adelanto (No está beteado)

* * *

_Capítulo 19_

_Hermione dio cinco vueltas frente a la puerta de la Mansión antes de tocar. Aguardó golpeando el suelo con su tacón. Contó once segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy le dieron la bienvenida, y pudo sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba._

_-¿Es muy temprano? –Fue lo único que pudo balbucear. Aún faltaba demasiado para la hora de la partida, pero Hermione se había despertado increíblemente temprano y se había cansado de dar vueltas en su casa._

_-No, no lo es. De hecho, pudiste haber llegado antes. –Draco le tendió la mano y ella la tomó sonriente y segura. Ya se sentía más tranquila. Subió los tres escalones que los distanciaban y él la besó en la mejilla. Lentamente, con suavidad._

_-¡Draco! Pensé que Hermione podría necesitar ayuda con su equipaje. –Astoria Greengrass apareció de la nada y detrás de ella llegó casi corriendo Narcissa. La última observó la situación y, resignada, volvió por donde había llegado. Ya era tarde._

_-Hola, Astoria. –Hermione miró directamente a Draco y se sintió repentinamente molesta._

_-Astoria llegó un poco antes del horario de partida. –Contestó él presionando su mano con aún más fuerza._

* * *

¡Déjenme reviews diciéndome cuánto me odian! ¡Jajaja!


	19. Chapter 19

Para poder publicar a esta hora de la noche voy a saltear las dedicatorias y los comentarios. Los dejo directamente con la ficción. Nos vemos abajo de todo :)

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 19_**  
**

Cuando su chimenea se tornó verde y Harry salió de ella en una sola pieza, Hermione pudo volver a respirar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le has dicho? Por favor, dime que no se han agredido… -Dijo arrebatada, acercándose a él inmediatamente.

-No, Hermione, ¡por Merlín! Cálmate. –Le contestó Harry tomándola de los hombros y sentándola nuevamente. –Sólo hablamos. Somos dos adultos que viven en el siglo veintiuno y no tienen necesidad de recurrir a las manos.

-¿Y a sus varitas? –Intervino Ginny por primera vez, sentada al lado de Hermione.

-No, Gin. –Dijo Harry mirándola de reojo. –Podrías colaborar con la situación, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo siento… Dinos, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Nada. –Contestó Harry sentándose frente a ellas. –Necesitaba hablar con él para estar seguro de que Hermione estaría bien en ese viaje; eso es todo. –Por su tono, Hermione comprendió que no había mucho de qué hablar. Harry posiblemente no le contaría lo que verdaderamente se dijo en la conversación.

-Y… ¿estás tranquilo con su respuesta? –Preguntó Ginny, sabiendo que tampoco obtendría detalles.

-Sí, lo estoy. –Dejando el tema ahí, se dirigió a ella nuevamente. -Hermione, no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras. Perdóname por irrumpir en tu casa. Vine porque me enteré de los paparazzi y quise saber cómo estabas.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo… no sé, las cosas simplemente sucedieron.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué sentirte mal. Es tu vida, es tu casa, y puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras. –Acotó Ginny. Hermione le había contado todo mientras Harry hablaba con Draco. La cara de la pelirroja había cambiado una decena de veces durante toda la historia. Si no fuera por los nervios que la ausencia de su amigo le ocasionaba, Hermione se hubiera reído de ella.

-Lo sé. Harry, él… ¿está enojado? –Preguntó mirando al suelo.

Su amigo sonrió y le habló con ternura. –No, Hermione, no está enojado. Molesto, sí; locuaz, como siempre; pero no enojado. Además, ya casi se comporta como un adulto.

-Harry Potter, ahórrate las apreciaciones personales. –Espetó Ginny con rapidez.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Hermione, despreocúpate. Todo estará bien.

-Lo intentaré.

-Lo lograrás –Resolvió Ginny. -¿Quieres que nos quedemos?

-No, estaré bien, ustedes deben irse. Envíale saludos a Molly. –Ginny le había dicho que se irían a ver a su madre, así que no quería interrumpir sus planes.

-Lo haremos. –Ambos se pusieron de pie y tras abrazarla -Harry especialmente fuerte-, desaparecieron.

Hermione decidió que, aún siendo extremadamente temprano, su día había sido extremadamente largo. Estaba extremadamente cansada y pensó que sería una buena idea irse a dormir.

* * *

Draco se sorprendió cuando, al día siguiente, sólo un par de fotos aparecieron de su incursión al Ministerio. Ni siquiera estaban en primera plana.

No pudo evitar pensar que Potter estaba, tal vez, haciéndole un pequeño favor a su amiga.

Bien; él también lo agradecía.

De todas maneras, Hermione había ido al Ministerio innecesariamente porque el traslador se había roto. No quería comprometerla con la tramitación de uno nuevo Así que se lo encargaría a Astoria. Le daría algo para hacer y así dejaría de enviarle cartas preguntando qué faltaba para el viaje.

* * *

A las ocho y media de la mañana del domingo en que viajarían, las campanas de la puerta de la Mansión anunciaron la llegada de alguien.

Segundos después, Astoria apareció escoltada por Fido, el elfo más anciano de la casa. A su lado flotaban tres valijas del tamaño de un troll bebé y en sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete que Draco asumió sería el traslador.

-Hola, Astoria, querida. No te esperábamos tan temprano. –Dijo su madre inmediatamente y se levantó a saludarla.

-Buenos días, Narcisa. Hola, Draco. –Dijo y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba siendo grosero, así que se levantó y apartó una silla para que ella se sentara. –Sé que es temprano, pero quería estar segura de que todo marchaba bien y que no faltaba nada.

Lo mismo decía la carta que le había enviado el día anterior, y Draco le había dejado bien claro que no había nada más por hacer si ella se encargaba del traslador.

-Todo está bien. ¿Has desayunado? –Preguntó tomando su asiento nuevamente. Lamentaba no encontrarse en el salón principal, donde la mesa era gigante y había decenas de sillas. La mesa más pequeña en la que estaban no le dejaba muchas opciones.

-No, no lo he hecho.

-Fido, tráele a la señorita Astoria lo que desee. –Dijo su madre. Astoria hizo su pedido y el elfo desapareció. Luego, los invadió un silencio largo e incómodo. No le molestaba su presencia; simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

-Draco, ¿a qué hora llegará la señorita Granger? –Preguntó su madre con entusiasmo y Astoria se removió en su silla.

-No lo sé, no acordamos un horario…

-¿Por qué no le envías una lechuza para que desayune aquí?

-Porque para cuando llegue ya será hora de irnos.

-Pues envíale al búho. Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, madre. Llegará en cualquier momento.

-Bien… -Su madre se desinfló imperceptiblemente.

-Narcissa, cuando vuelva te mostraré los vestidos que he comprado para el viaje. Te enloquecerás. –Astoria parecía desesperada por tener un segundo de atención.

-Oh, ya lo creo querida, ya lo creo. ¿Dónde está Fido con ese desayuno? –Justo en ese instante el elfo apareció con una bandeja de plata que depositó frente a Astoria.

Comieron en silencio hasta que apareció su padre. Si bien era domingo, era tarde para la hora en la que solía levantarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lucius? –Preguntó Narcissa mientras él tomaba asiento a su lado y saludaba a los presentes.

-Estoy mejor, gracias.

-¿Le sucede algo, señor Malfoy? –Preguntó Astoria.

-Nada grave, sólo me he sentido algo mareado el día de ayer. Estaré bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? Ansiosa imagino. –Draco sabía que su padre se sentía mal y por eso el día anterior no habían podido conversar sobre el viaje. De todas maneras, desconocía los detalles de su malestar.

Las campanas de la puerta sonando nuevamente los sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sólo una persona más debía llegar.

-¡Yo voy! –Casi gritó y se levantó con rapidez. No se le escapó la mirada de su madre ni la de Astoria. Sin embargo, ignoró ambas.

* * *

Hermione dio cinco vueltas en círculo frente a la puerta de la Mansión antes de tocar. Aguardó golpeando nerviosamente el suelo con su tacón. Contó once segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy le dieron la bienvenida y pudo sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Es muy temprano? –Fue lo único que pudo balbucear. Aún faltaba demasiado para la hora de partida pero Hermione se había despertado increíblemente temprano y se había cansado de dar vueltas en su casa.

-No, no lo es. De hecho, pudiste haber llegado antes. –Draco le tendió la mano y se sintió más tranquila. Subió los tres escalones que los distanciaban y él la besó en la mejilla, con suavidad.

-¡Draco! Pensé que Hermione podría necesitar ayuda con su equipaje. –Astoria Greengrass apareció de la nada y detrás de ella llegó casi corriendo Narcissa. La última observó la situación y, resignada, volvió por donde había llegado. Ya era tarde.

-Hola, Astoria. –Hermione miró directamente a Draco y se sintió repentinamente molesta.

-Astoria llegó un poco antes del horario de partida. –Contestó presionando su mano con aún más fuerza.

-¡Qué bueno! No necesito ayuda con el equipaje, gracias, ya lo he compactado. –Hermione se soltó de él y caminó hacia el comedor, ignorando por completo que debía pasar por la sala color durazno.

-¡Qué inteligente has sido! Yo lo he levitado. Nunca recuerdo cuál es la floritura para lograr hacerlo bien. ¿Podrías enseñármela? –Preguntó mientras seguía sus rápidos pasos.

-Claro. O tal vez Malfoy pueda hacerlo. –Sentenció Hermione volviendo su cabeza hacia él. La seguía de cerca, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo de lado. ¡Su andar era tan… _Malfoy_!

-Hola, señorita Granger, ¿Desea desayunar? –La recibió Narcissa.

-No, gracias, Señora Malfoy. Lamento interrumpirlos. Buenos días, señor Malfoy. –Lucius asintió en su dirección mientras masticaba.

-Oh, no es nada, querida. Toma asiento. –Hermione vio que de los cinco espacios que había en la mesa cuatro tenían bandejas delante. Se sentó al lado de Narcissa y esperó para ver qué lugares tomaban Draco y Astoria.

Tal como imaginaba, a su lado quedó la rubia. Incómoda, Hermione se apoyó en el respaldo y suspiró para sus adentros.

* * *

Draco se sentía extraño. Hermione acababa de mostrarle… celos. La situación era, cuanto menos, graciosa y satisfactoria a la vez. Sobre todo satisfactoria. Estaba intentando contener su risa. Sin embargo, sus ganas de reírse se evaporaron en cuanto vio la cara de Hermione.

No era gracioso si a ella la irritaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las palabras de Potter estaban haciendo eco en su cerebro –_"No lo sé… Hazla feliz…"_

-¿No desayunarás, Hermione? El té de manzanilla está delicioso. –Si tan solo lograra que Astoria se callara. Le envió a su madre una mirada sugestiva y ésta carraspeó.

-Astoria, ¿tienes el traslador? –Si había un tema que su madre no debía escoger, era ese.

-Claro que sí. Lo he conseguido ayer mismo. Draco, en tu carta no dijiste qué le pasó al que Hermione había pedido. ¿No lo obtuviste al final? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a ella.

_Maldita sea. Para variar, todo estaba yéndose a la mierda._

-Sí, sí lo obtuvo. –Contestó Draco antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar. Por su cara, no sería amable con su respuesta. –Sólo que yo lo rompí. –Miró su reloj de muñeca. Afortunadamente, ya era hora de partir –Se está haciendo tarde. Creo que deberíamos juntar nuestras cosas y prepararnos para irnos.

Se levantó con rapidez y esperó a que las damas hicieran lo mismo. Sutilmente, procuró mantenerse más cerca de Hermione que de Astoria. Todos se despidieron de sus padres y abandonaron la sala para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Los pasos de Hermione retumbaban en el pasillo y Draco pudo percibir su molestia en el sonido.

-¿No están emocionados? Hace mucho que no viajo a América. – ¿No le habían enseñado a esa mujer a permanecer en silencio? Draco sólo suspiró.

-Yo nunca he ido. –Contestó Hermione

-Estoy segura que te encantará. Podría ser tu guía turística. –Sinceramente, no creía que Hermione fuera a aguantar el tono de Astoria durante mucho más. Sería mejor que interviniera. Estaba repentinamente desesperado por hacer que ella se sintiera mejor.

-No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para pasear.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, se pusieron en círculo y Astoria desenvolvió el paquete que traía. El traslador era un reloj de arena oxidado y con sus vidrios quemados. Era tan pequeño que Draco estaba seguro de que no podrían viajar sin tocarse entre ellos.

-Qué… diminuto. –Susurró Hermione después de estar callada durante lo que a Draco le parecieron años.

-Sí que lo es. Faltan tan sólo treinta segundos para su activación. Tratemos de acomodar nuestras manos en él para poder llegar en una sola pieza.

-Sí, opino que nos tomemos el uno al otro para asegurar un buen viaje. –Acotó Astoria e inmediatamente puso el reloj en el medio y con la otra mano se prendió de su brazo.

Eso significaba que si bien él la tomaría a Granger, ella tendría que agarrar a la rubia. Lamentaba que no fueran solo ellos dos.

Hermione los miró por unos segundos, como pensándoselo, y cuando vio que no había más opciones se acercó.

-Vamos, Hermione. No querrás quedarte aquí, ¿verdad? –La hostigó Astoria.

-Aún hay tiempo. No es necesario que estemos pegados durante una eternidad.

-Hermione, quince segundos no te harán daño. Ven aquí por favor. –Le suplicó Draco.

Ella se acercó y se tomó del brazo de Astoria, cogiendo el reloj con su mano libre. Como se mantuvo alejada de él, Draco dio un paso -moviendo a la rubia consigo- y pasó su mano bajo la cintura de Hermione.

Algo le decía que el aterrizaje no se le daría bien.

-Diez, nueve, ocho… -Draco comenzó la cuenta regresiva. –Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, sujétense.

Sintió el característico tirón detrás del ombligo y presionó a Granger contra sí mientras sentía que la presión que Astoria ejercía en su brazo le cortaba la circulación. Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos para asegurarse de que Hermione aún seguía ahí, pero los cerró cuando los colores comenzaron a girar demasiado rápido.

* * *

Hermione se sentía rabiosa. Había sido tan idiota de llegar temprano solo para encontrarse con Astoria desayunando con toda la familia. La escena era… _rubia_, concluyó tras no encontrar ningún adjetivo calificativo válido.

Todo había empeorado, y la situación había llegado al límite cuando Astoria le había propuesto ser su guía turística. ¡Faltaba más!

Y ahora esta horrible sensación parecía no acabarse. Jamás había viajado en un traslador que tardara tanto. Le parecía que había dado mil vueltas. En la número cien se había soltado de Astoria y le parecía que también había despegado sus dedos del reloj. Sabía que seguía en viaje porque aún giraba pero, sobre todo, porque aún sentía a Draco completamente pegado a su cuerpo. En algún momento él había aumentado la presión y ahora ella estaba prendida del brazo que rodeaba su cintura tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre la nada.

Sintió el suelo aproximarse a sus pies y, a diferencia de lo que siempre le sucedía, no cayó como una bolsa de papas desparramada en el suelo. Aterrizó con suavidad y cualquier indicio de tambaleo fue interrumpido por la forma en la que Draco la afirmó con su brazo derecho, que había abandonado el reloj y se había librado de Astoria.

-Hermione, debes saber que es imposible viajar contigo. Si te quedaras un poco quieta, no correrías riesgo de perderte en cualquier otra dimensión. –Le susurró al oído.

-Lo siento… -Dijo Hermione dándose vuelta aún en sus brazos.

-Ajah… -Contestó Draco revoleando sus ojos. – ¿Crees que sobrevivirás si te suelto?

-¡Claro que sí! –Hermione se alejó con resolución pero se arrepintió al instante. Se tambaleó en su lugar y las manos de Draco volvieron a tomarla.

-Creo que será mejor que te sientes. –La acompañó hasta un sillón y sólo la soltó cuando estuvo bien acomodada.

Siempre se le daban mal los trasladores, pero ésta había sido su peor experiencia. Apenas había llegado y ya estaba estresada.

-Ejem, ejem… -Carraspeó Astoria desde su lugar. _Definitivamente estaba estresada_. –Bienvenida a América, Hermione.

Sólo en ese momento miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en cualquier sillón, sino en los sillones más caros que había visto en su vida. Se veían tan hermosos que le daba lástima estar sobre ellos.

El piso de mármol, reluciente bajo sus pies, dibujaba el camino desde la entrada -que se encontraba a su izquierda- hasta el mostrador que se alzaba unos metros frente a ella.

La decoración era exquisita y hasta el aroma era elegante. Se sintió repentinamente fuera de lugar y avergonzada por la escena que había protagonizado.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien…? –Preguntó Draco poniéndose a la altura de sus ojos.

-Sí… es sólo que… yo nunca he estado en un lugar así. –Contestó rehuyendo su mirada.

-No estás diciéndome que esto te intimida, ¿verdad?

-No me molestes, Malfoy.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy, señoritas. –Interrumpió un hombre vestido íntegramente de rojo y con un ridículo sombrero plateado.

-Buenos días… -Contestó Draco algo molesto.

-Los estábamos esperando. –Siguió, ignorando la hostilidad de Malfoy. -Sus habitaciones ya están listas. ¿Alguno puede acompañarme para hacer el check-in? –Preguntó con una exagerada amabilidad.

-Sí, la señorita Greegrass lo hará. ¿Podrías Astoria?

La rubia miró a Draco, luego a ella y finalmente asintió. –Claro… yo me encargaré. – Dijo enfadada y siguió al botones volteando de vez en cuando.

Bien, al menos ya no habría bufidos de fondo.

-No quiero molestarte. –Dijo Draco ganando su atención nuevamente mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo –Sólo quiero decir que es imposible que con todo lo que has enfrentado en tu vida te sientas intimidada por sillones de cuero, un piso de mármol y muebles de ébano. Es sólo decoración ostentosa y éstas son sólo personas. –Dijo señalando a su alrededor. -¿Hay algo más que te moleste?

De repente, sintió que Draco era la persona perfecta con la cual sincerarse. Era todo extremadamente superficial, pero él lo hacía sonar como un asunto vital.

-Sí… Todos los atuendos que he comprado no se asemejan ni un poco a la ropa que tiene esta gente… -Dijo molesta y con su tono rozando la ironía.

* * *

Draco no podía creer que estaba frente a una Hermione insegura. Aún menos podía comprender que era él quien estaba encargándose de reconfortarla. Lo más asombroso de todo era que deseaba infinitamente poder hacerlo.

-Hermione, no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso. De hecho, estás aquí por orden de mi padre, o sea que no tendrías que haber gastado dinero. Esto es lo que haremos: me mostrarás lo que tienes y, si consideramos que no son las prendas adecuadas, compraremos nuevas. Todos estos problemas tienen solución –Le pareció que aún no la había convencido, así que continuó. –Estoy seguro de que podrías lucir cualquier vestido mejor que cualquiera de las mujeres que están aquí y de que sus perfumes caros olerían mil veces mejor en ti que en ellas. –Ella lo miró y le mostró una dudosa sonrisa. –Igual, no te confundas, -La seriedad volvió a invadir su rostro y Draco siguió hablando con sinceridad. –Prefiero tu perfume.

-Yo no uso perfume. –Dijo, finalmente riéndose.

-Ni te hace falta. Déjame decirte que ese maldito aroma a pureza que tienes es el más adictivo que he olido en mi vida. –Listo, lo había dicho.

Cuando Potter le había dicho que la hiciera feliz, Draco había sentido que el cielo estaba acercándosele a sus manos. No necesitaba su permiso para intentarlo, pero –aunque jamás lo admitiría- era gratificante que alguien se diera cuenta de que sus intenciones eran buenas.

Ahora estaba definitivamente en el cielo. Y el ángel más bello de todos estaba sonriéndole abiertamente.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Les voy a dejar un pequeño adelanto. _

_Antes quería pedirles algo. Cada vez que subo un capítulo nuevo veo que mucho más que cien personas lo leen. Aún así, ni un octavo deja un mensaje. Hay lectores nuevos en cada capítulo. Por favor, dejen un review que tenga aunque sea una palabra. Con un "lindo" u "horrible" me conformo. Estaría bueno saber qué piensan. Recuerden que es una ficción que está en proceso de creación, o sea que si alguien tiene algo que objetar, será tenido en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos._

_Capítulo 20_

_-Draco, ¿qué sucede? –No pudo evitar acercarse mientras esperaba una respuesta._

_-Nada… ¿De cuándo es la fotografía? Te ves… feliz._

_Hermione comprendió (y casi estalla de felicidad –aunque no lo demostró) que Malfoy estaba celoso._

_-Esta foto tiene, por lo menos, cuatro años. Ya no tengo nada que ver con Ron, si es lo que te preocupa…_

_-¿Quién nombró ala Comadreja? –Hermione le hubiese creído si no hubiese reaccionado tan rápido y con tanto enfado._

_-Lo siento, creo que te malinterpreté. –Dijo de todas maneras. No quería que se sintiera aún peor._

_-Por supuesto que sí. Además, ¿a quién se le ocurriría quela Comadrejapodría hacerte feliz? Yo no dije eso._

_-Tampoco yo. –Se atajó con rapidez._

_-Después de todo por algo no están juntos, ¿verdad? – Hermione lo miró, intentando descifrar todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Porque ésta vez, Draco sí le hablaba mirándola a los ojos. Y parecía estar suplicando que le diera la razón._


	20. Chapter 20

Es mi último día antes de trabajar, así que les dejo este capítulo y les pido paciencia hasta que suba el próximo.

Ya estoy pensando en el final de esta historia, así que disfruten de las últimas partecitas. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_Capítulo 19_

_Draco no podía creer que estaba frente a una Hermione insegura. Aún menos podía comprender que era él quien estaba encargándose de reconfortarla. Lo más asombroso de todo era que deseaba infinitamente poder hacerlo._

_-Hermione, no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso. De hecho, estás aquí por orden de mi padre, o sea que no tendrías que haber gastado dinero. Esto es lo que haremos: me mostrarás lo que tienes y, si consideramos que no son las prendas adecuadas, compraremos nuevas. Todos estos problemas tienen solución –Le pareció que aún no la había convencido, así que continuó. –Estoy seguro de que podrías lucir cualquier vestido mejor que cualquiera de las mujeres que están aquí y de que sus perfumes caros olerían mil veces mejor en ti que en ellas. –Ella lo miró y le mostró una dudosa sonrisa. –Igual, no te confundas, -La seriedad volvió a invadir su rostro y Draco siguió hablando con sinceridad. –Prefiero tu perfume._

_-Yo no uso perfume. –Dijo, finalmente riéndose._

_-Ni te hace falta. Déjame decirte que ese maldito aroma a pureza que tienes es el más adictivo que he olido en mi vida. –Listo, lo había dicho._

_Cuando Potter le había dicho que la hiciera feliz, Draco había sentido que el cielo estaba acercándosele a sus manos. No necesitaba su permiso para intentarlo, pero –aunque jamás lo admitiría- era gratificante que alguien se diera cuenta de que sus intenciones eran buenas._

_Ahora estaba definitivamente en el cielo. Y el ángel más bello de todos estaba sonriéndole abiertamente._

* * *

**Love Solutions**

_Capítulo 20_**  
**

Una vez en su habitación, Hermione se relajó. Justo frente a ella, estaba ubicado Draco Malfoy y, dos habitaciones a la izquierda, se encontraba Astoria.

Draco la había acompañado hasta la puerta y le había prometido que volvería en cuanto se hubiera instalado. Arreglarían ese asunto de su vestuario, como él lo había llamado.

Hablando de eso, Hermione se sentía inmensamente ridícula. Ella no se preocupaba por lo que debía vestir. Su objetivo era estar cómoda. Pero, a la vez, se sentiría totalmente fuera de lugar si desencajaba demasiado con el entorno.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando que el hada madrina la transforme en princesa. Ya deseaba volver a Londres, donde podía ser calabaza si tenía ganas.

Mientras tanto, sacó lo esencial de su valija y colocó, como siempre hacía en cualquier lugar al que iba, una fotografía mágica de ella con sus dos amigos.

Los tres sonreían a la cámara y luego Ron decía algo por lo que Harry y ella lanzaban una carcajada.

La verdad es que ya no recordaba de qué se reían, pero habían sido buenos tiempos. Lo único que cambiaría era que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Ron. No le molestaba porque no era más que una etapa de su vida, pero le generaba cierta… incomodidad…

Escuchó tres golpes en la puerta y fue a abrir con el portarretratos aún en la mano. Draco Malfoy vestía la misma túnica que antes, su pelo estaba más revuelto, y tenía algo en sus manos. Cuando Hermione entendió qué era, casi muere de felicidad.

Ni siquiera lo había invitado a pasar cuando le arrebató la versión inédita de "Howarts: A History" y le dio, a cambio, la fotografía. Corrió con el libro en la mano y se arrojó sobre la superficie de almohadones que cubría su cama.

A lo lejos, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sintió el colchón moverse. Sólo ahí fue consciente de que Malfoy había entrado y se había ubicado a tanto como medio metro de ella. _En _su cama.

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó con rapidez. Quiso evitar sonar muy agresiva pero se sentía algo invadida.

-Me invito a pasar, ya que tú no lo has hecho. De nada. –Contestó señalando el libro.

-Oh, gracias. Siento ser descortés. –Se sentó imitando su posición pero manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Trajiste la fotografía por algo en especial? –Preguntó Malfoy en un tono bajo… demasiado bajo.

-No… ¿por qué?

-Por nada… toma. –Dijo extendiéndola y mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a ella.

Hermione la tomó, extrañada ante su reación. No comprendía qué le sucedía. Por primera vez en su vida, le parecía que Draco Malfoy estaba… ¿triste?

-Draco, ¿qué sucede? –No pudo evitar acercarse mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Nada… ¿De cuándo es la fotografía? Te ves… feliz.

Hermione comprendió (y casi estalla de felicidad –aunque no lo demostró) que Malfoy estaba celoso.

-Esta foto tiene, por lo menos, cuatro años. Ya no tengo nada que ver con Ron, si es lo que te preocupa…

-¿Quién nombró a la Comadreja? –Hermione le hubiese creído si no hubiese reaccionado tan rápido y con tanto enfado.

-Lo siento, creo que te malinterpreté. –Dijo de todas maneras. No quería que se sintiera aún peor.

-Por supuesto que sí. Además, ¿a quién se le ocurriría que la Comadreja podría hacerte feliz? Yo no dije eso.

-Tampoco yo. –Se atajó con rapidez.

-Después de todo por algo no están juntos, ¿verdad? – Hermione lo miró, intentando descifrar todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Porque ésta vez, Draco sí le hablaba mirándola a los ojos. Y parecía estar suplicando que le diera la razón.

-Así es, Draco. Por algo no estoy con él y sí contigo. –Era la primera vez que lo expresaba y no le importó. Se acercó aún más. Tenía una pierna doblada, sobre la cama y la otra colgando. La que estaba arriba casi tocaba la de él.

-Y por qué… ¿Por qué no funcionaron las cosas con él?

* * *

Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se notara, pero si podía averiguar qué había fallado con Weasley, tal vez podía evitar los mismos problemas o errores. A su favor, él favor tener un par de neuronas haciendo sinápsis y lucía mucho mejor. Resumiendo, Draco tenía clase.

-Solo… no funcionó… -Y ahora era ella la que rehuía su mirada.

-Vamos, si eras parte de esa relación tienes que saber por qué no pudieron seguir. No sé, por ejemplo… ¿se peleaban?

-Pelear era parte de nuestra naturaleza. Aún lo es. No, no fue nada de eso. –De todas maneras, era una mala pregunta. Draco y Hermione prácticamente vivían para pelear con el otro, o sea que básicamente, no le convenía que fuera ese el motivo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué no me dices y ya…?

-Es que no sucedió nada en particular. La realidad es que Ron y yo éramos amigos. Aún lo somos. Después de la guerra, todos necesitábamos un apoyo… especial… -Hermione miró al suelo y Draco se mordió la lengua para no interrumpirla con ninguno de los comentarios que se agolpaban en su mente. –Harry tenía a Ginny, los señores Weasley se tenían el uno al otro, los mellizos estaban bien… ya sabes, todos habían encontrado una especie de equilibrio. Y bueno, supongo que Ron estaba ahí, y yo estaba ahí para él. –La conversación se había tornado más bien seria y Draco procuró mantener el semblante. –Luego nos ocurrió lo que a cualquier pareja puede pasarle. La prueba de la verdad golpeó nuestra puerta… Y digamos que Ron y yo no quisimos dar ese paso. Decidimos que si lo hacíamos, todo se rompería en mil pedazos y no habría manera de reconstruirlo. Elegimos nuestra amistad.

No fue necesario que dijera nada más. Draco comprendió perfectamente lo que estaba intentando decirle. Imaginaba que intimar con una persona que era como un hermano habría sido… chocante. No habían logrado hacerlo.

Otra pregunta asaltó su mente pero no necesitó hacérsela. Interiormente, sabía la respuesta. Hermione Granger no era el tipo de persona que se entregaría a cualquiera que estuviera de paso, y de haber tenido alguna relación seria en algún momento, la prensa se hubiese encargado de revelarla inmediatamente.

De repente Draco sintió que un gran peso caía sobre sus hombros al tiempo que una felicidad inmensa poblaba su cuerpo. No quería hacerse ilusiones ni pasar por engreído, pero algo le decía que el asunto le incumbía…

-¿Te arrepientes? –Preguntó sin el más mínimo atisbo de maldad. Realmente quería saber.

-¿De no haber avanzado con Ron?

-Ajah…

-No. –Respondió con seguridad. –Creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado. Después, todo se esfumó. Jamás hablamos del tema ni nadie nos preguntó. Aparentemente todos se habían dado cuenta antes que nosotros.

-Y después de Weasley… ¿Hubo alguien más? –No podía aguantarse. Tenía que escucharlo de su boca.

-No. Diría que nadie se acercó a mí.

-Yo sí –Draco se mordió la lengua pero ya lo había dicho.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y él no pudo hacer más que acercarse, acabando con el espacio que había entre ambos. La besó con suavidad, sin forzarla a nada. Quería darle un mensaje y que ella lo comprendiera con facilidad. Él la cuidaría.

Fue ella quien se alejó. Por la mirada que le envió cuando abrió los ojos, había comprendido. Y Draco también había entendido algo.

_Todo a su tiempo._

* * *

Jamás había hablado de lo que había sucedido con Ron. Se sentía extraña diciéndoselo nada más y nada menos que a Malfoy pero, de alguna manera, no le pareció fuera de lugar.

Hermione dejó la fotografía en su mesa de luz y volvió a acomodarse tan cerca como había estado.

-Sabes que soy una persona increíblemente difícil de llevar, ¿verdad? –Aprovecharía que estaban sincerándose para advertirle. Quería saber si Malfoy estaba realmente dispuesto a aguantarla. Como le había dicho a Harry, tenía miedo de jugar a la familia feliz con él.

-Hermione, te conozco desde que tenemos once años. Por supuesto que sé que eres insufrible. Y ¿sabes algo? Ni siquiera te preguntaré lo mismo en cuanto a mí, no quiero escuchar todos los detalles que tendrás al respecto. Sólo déjalo. Estoy seguro de que el sentimiento es mutuo. –Terminó con una sonrisa. Bien, eso era todo. De a momentos no se aguantaban pero lo intentarían. Necesitaba estar segura.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos ocupamos de ese tema de tu vestuario?

Hermione asintió y vació su valija con un movimiento de su varita. Draco observó todo durante unos minutos. Se sentía tan nerviosa como si se tratara de un examen.

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema. Podríamos agregar alguna que otra cosa, pero has elegido todo perfectamente.

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto. Creo que sólo quieres que te lleve de compras, Granger. –Le dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan… ¡Malfoy!

-Admite que te tengo cautivada.

-Sólo de a momentos. –Dijo y guardó todo nuevamente en su valija.

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Qué bien. No quería saber cómo seguía aquella conversación.

-Hermione, ¿ya estás mejor? –Preguntó Astoria con entusiasmo y entró esquivándola. –Creo que tu habitación es algo más chica que la mía. –Luego, se encontró a Draco sentado sobre su cama. –La tuya debe ser aún más pequeña si estás aquí adentro.

-La mía es igual a esta… -Contestó alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta y le mostramos a Hermione los alrededores? –Siguió Astoria ignorando el tono de Malfoy que la incitaba a seguir.

-No lo sé. Hermione, ¿qué quieres hacer? –Qué bueno que alguien la incluía en la conversación.

-Hace poco nos levantamos, no vas a decirme que ya estás cansada. Tomen sus cosas. Nos vemos aquí en cinco minutos. – Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir una palabra, Astoria desapareció corriendo.

Ambos bufaron. Draco se acercó, la besó brevemente en los labios y luego susurró. –Te veo en cinco. –Y se fue también.

Hermione armó una pequeña cartera y esperó en la puerta de su habitación.

Astoria apareció con un cambio de ropa nuevo. Bien, apenas acababan de llegar y ya se había cambiado.

-¿Qué tal me sienta el verde? –Preguntó desfilando en cuanto Draco apareció.

-Eh… bien. –Respondió él evitando mirarla. Hermione intentó no enfadarse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesta.

* * *

Draco se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Estaba procurando no ofender a Hermione, pero Astoria lo ponía al límite todo el tiempo.

En este mismo instante, de hecho, ella se había puesto en el medio de ambos y los había tomado de sus respectivos brazos.

Intentó hacer conexión visual con Hermione pero ella sólo miraba al frente o, en lo posible, hacia el otro costado.

Astoria los paseó por el hotel y comenzó un tour por Nueva York, deteniéndose en la primera tienda que encontró.

-Hermione, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos con tus compras? Qué lástima que no vi lo que trajiste para corregirlo. Tendríamos que haber comprado juntas, tal como te lo propuse. –Draco ya se había cansado de las propuestas de Astoria, sobre todo del hecho de que había escuchado su conversación con Hermione. Ella se había abierto con él y que Astoria se estuviese entrometiendo en aquello que Draco se había comprometido a arreglar no le causaba gracia.

-Draco, ¿por qué no visitas otras tiendas? Esto es cosa de chicas. Seguramente te aburrirás.

-Me quedaré. –Respondió tajante. Después de todo, era hijo único de una mujer de elite. Estaba acostumbrado a las compras. Más allá de eso, no dejaría a Hermione sola con este monstruo.

-Bien. –Dijo y se dirigió a las vendedoras.

-Podemos irnos si quieres. –Le susurró a Hermione.

-¿Crees que es una opción? –Contraatacó furiosa.

-Es una opción si tú lo deseas. Nos iremos y listo.

Ella suspiró antes de ser arrastrada por Astoria hasta uno de los vestidores. Mientras tanto, Draco eligió tres conjuntos que le parecían ser lo único que le faltaba para completar su atuendo.

Tomó una pollera gris topo tiro alto con su respectivo blazer, todo al cuerpo. La siguiente prenda era un vestido tipo Jackie color marfil con el cuello bordado en tul y lentejuelas. Lo último fue algo que ella no _necesitaba_, pero amaría vérselo puesto. Un vestido verde esmeralda de seda, estrecho, con cuello en V y breteles trenzados. Se vería simplemente estupenda.

El único problema era que no creía que Hermione tuviera ganas de seguir probándose ropa ya que Astoria le había pasado unos diez conjuntos. Tendría que confiar en su instinto y comprar a ojo.

Cuando terminaron, Astoria tenía tres bolsas y Hermione cuatro. Ninguna notó que Draco llevaba otras tres.

-Necesito volver al hotel, así que comencemos el regreso. –Decidió Draco sin dejar lugar para más opciones. Esta vez, procuró que Astoria no se entrometiera. Tomó a Hermione de la mano con resolución y comenzó a caminar ante el asombro de ella y la estupefacción de Astoria. Después de tres pasos, dejó de arrastrarla como venía haciendo ya que ella volvió en sí y se esforzó por seguir su ritmo. Unos segundos después, la rubia los alcanzó y, por primera vez desde que habían llegado, no emitió palabra.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación de Hermione, Astoria le entregó las bolsas y siguió su camino para luego desaparecer. Ambos se relajaron y sólo ahí, ella notó las bolsas que Draco llevaba.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Si me dejas pasar te mostraré.

Pareció pensárselo unos segundos y finalmente abrió.

Antes de mostrarle sus adquisiciones, Draco repasó lo que habían elegido con Astoria. No estaba mal pero definitivamente no era su estilo. Estaba seguro de que si lo usaba, sería sólo en este viaje. Serían prendas descartables.

Ahora le tocaba a él. Una a una, desembolsó sus "sorpresas". Hermione lo miraba con el asombro impreso en su rostro. Estaba feliz, eso era seguro.

Dejó el vestido verde para el final.

-Lo que sigue… no es necesario que te lo pongas ahora. Sólo… me gustó. Me encantaría que lo uses alguna vez.

-Sorpréndeme.

Claro que lo haría.

Draco sacó el vestido y lo tomó de los breteles dejando que la seda hiciera el resto. Los ojos de Hermione casi salen de sus órbitas.

-¡Draco! Es hermoso, pero no tenías que comprarlo.

-Hubiese sido genial si no hubieses mencionado la segunda parte.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi talle?

-Porque soy observador. –_Especialmente cuando de ella se trataba_. Pero no se lo diría.

-Sí que te sientan bien las compras.

-Mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí.

-Seguramente.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que almorcemos. ¿Me harías el honor? –Preguntó extendiendo su mano.

-Claro que sí. –Dijo tomándola. -¿Le decimos a Astoria?

-No creo que tenga muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con nosotros. Será mejor que… avancemos. Tenemos sólo hoy para acostumbrarnos al lugar. Así que te invito a que nos relajemos ahora que podemos. Nos esperan cinco estresantes días.

* * *

Antes de que el día acabe, Astoria se incorporó para la cena con renovadas energías y otro cambio de atuendo.

Llegó mientras Draco esperaba a Hermione en la misma mesa en la que habían almorzado y se sentó tan cerca que casi le produjo claustrofobia.

En cuanto un mozo se acercó, pidió dos copas de vino sin preguntarle absolutamente nada.

-Brindemos, Draco.

-¿Y cuál sería el motivo?

-Bueno, para empezar, que estamos aquí, ahora. ¿No te parece suficiente?

Draco prefirió no responder a esa pregunta.

* * *

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse. Después de todo, era una mujer. Tenía derecho a tardar cuando de eso se trataba.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajó hasta el restaurant del hotel, donde debía encontrarse con Draco. Pero resultó ser que él no estaba solo. Estaba de espaldas a ella, levantando su copa, brindando con Astoria.

Se concentró en la mesa. No había otros platos ni otras copas que las de ellos, no había espacio para un alfiler entre ambos.

Retrocedió aún observando la escena y volteó cuando su espalda se chocó con algo.

-Lo siento… -Dijo apresurada para disculparse de la bruja con la que se había estrellado.

-¿Estás bien, jovencita?

-¿Eh? –Dijo en su aturdimiento. –Sí… Sí, lo estoy. Lo siento. –Repitió y tomó las escaleras hasta su habitación.

_Bien, Hermione. Aquí acabó tu jueguito de la familia feliz. _Pensó mientras tomaba el vestido verde de su cama y lo arrojaba al piso.

* * *

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


End file.
